Prisoner of Fate
by weepingelm
Summary: When Ygraine dies Uther loses himself to grief, Three years later fearing their safety Balinor his brother in law decides to leave Camelot when he find out his own Wife is expecting. But he leaves it to late and Uther kills him. What will happen to his unborn son he could have never have foreseen. Canon Divergence
1. Chapter 1

Balinor and Ygraine brother/sister

Gaius and Hunith Uncle/ Niece

Arthur and Merlin cousins

….

At Camelot Balinor was uneasy, he knew what Nimueh had done would lead to trouble, he had done his best to talk Uther out of it, but his friend was to desperate to have a son. Balinor had even suggested Uther take a mistress to provide a son, but had got nowhere. Then Ygraine had died in childbirth and Uther was beside himself with grief. He knew no good would come of it. Nimueh had disappeared long ago, she knew what was good for her. Even though three years had passed Uther's grief was showing no signs of calming. Uther was no longer the man he had once been and Balinor was getting more and more concerned for the future, and for his family. His Brother in law was becoming more fanatical. Balinor could sense things were coming to a head, terrible things but even he had no idea how bad things would be or he would have left long ago.

Just that very morning Hunith had told him she was expecting their first child so Balinor decided he could risk it no longer, he was going to leave Camelot with his family. He might return alone later, but he wanted his pregnant wife somewhere safe. He had alerted Kilgarrah and told him they were leaving that very night. Telling Hunith to pack all she could get into one large sack Balinor made his own preparations. As he always did every night before retiring he went to see the baby Prince Arthur, he felt sorry for his nephew, the poor mite, losing his mother before he knew her and his father to grief. Uther hadn't been a father to the boy he had let the loss of his wife cloud all his judgement.

Looking down at the sleeping child, just three years old, Balinor made a silent vow that he would return and ensure he had someone who loved him for himself and not purely as an heir. It was the only thing left he could do for his sister the late Queen. But first he had to get his family safe.

As Balinor took his pregnant wife down to the cave where Kilgarrah was waiting he didn't notice the man in the alcove until too late. The knife went into his chest and he fell to the floor. Balinor could hear his wife screaming as he fell to the ground, he knew he was dying and tried to get his wife to run "Go Hunith run for our child's sake" as he struggled to take his last breaths he saw who had killed him "Uther why!"

"Why? You dog, you try to run away in the night, did you think I wouldn't know? A traitor that's what you are. Like all your kind, your wife will stay here until I decide her fate. As for your dragon he is already suffering his. By the time you draw your last breath he will be chained forever a prisoner. Tonight starts the Great Purge where I will remove all magic from the face of the land."

Balinor never heard most of what his brother in law had said he had already passed on to the next life, leaving his wife and unborn child unprotected. As Hunith was dragged away from her dead husband she heard the great Dragon roar out his frustration, as he too was made a prisoner. He had felt his Dragonlord die and the next was not yet born.

Hunith was thrown in a dungeon and left there, as soon as her uncle, the Court Physician, heard he carried her down some food and blankets, he would wait until the morning before trying to talk to the King. Using his slight magic he crept down to the cave and collected Balinor's body and allowed Kilgarrah to send Balinor to the gods in a burst of flaming breathe, before hurrying back to his rooms. He knew he had to get Hunith out of the dungeons or her unborn child would suffer, yet if he told the King Uther would know that Hunith carried the next Dragonlord and Gaius had no idea what that would mean for the child.

Hunith sat in her cell broken with grief for her husband and scared what would happen to her and her unborn infant. She knew it would be a son, a dragonlord first child was always male. During the night she even contemplated killing herself so he son would not be born into such a world, but she would not betray her husband's memory so, he had been overjoyed to know he was to be a father. She would regret many times over the following years not taking her own life and that of her unborn child's life that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius, in terror but determined approached Uther the next morning, he had had an idea in the night of how to help his niece. "Sire I have come to ask…"

"I know what you have come for and she stays there awaiting my decision, so don't ask more, she is alive be thankful for that" Uther looked at Gaius his eyes hard. "You may well yet join her if I doubt your loyalty."

""Sire I am loyal, but Hunith is from a Royal house, would not confinement in her rooms be more suitable, or exile to Essetir. Her cousin Cenred is always looking for an excuse for war" Gaius continued.

"Cenred is a young fool the boy is no more than twenty, I have nothing to fear from him" Uther snarled.

"Sire you were but nineteen when you became King, the youth have a different view on War" Gaius said no more. To help his niece and her unborn child he needed to stay in the Kings favour.

Uther turned away and looked out of the window for a few moments before turning back "I won't have her lose in the Castle but you may furnisher her cell, simply and ensure she receives food and warmth. But ask no more until my decision on the fate is reached. Now leave"

Gaius scurried out and started to make arrangements, at least Hunith wouldn't have to sleep on the floor and would eat. That at least was something. He hated bowing to the King after what he had done to Balinor but felt he was better keeping his head down as much as he could. By that lunchtime Hunith had a simple truckle bed, a thick layer of rushes on her cell floor and food and water aplenty. By that evening she also had some changes of clothes and a screen so she could wash and answer the call of nature, using a pot, in privacy. Gaius promised to visit daily and collect her dirty clothing and get it washed, he dare not visit the grief stricken woman more frequently. Hunith had cried herself into exhaustion for her murdered husband then realising she had more than herself to think about she tried to take care of herself as best she could.

Within the week the cells started to fill as the Purge started. The smell of burnt flesh hung over the citadel as multiple pyres were lit. The prisoners didn't stay long in the cells before new ones took their place. Hunith was living in fear for her child, he would after all be a dragonlord and possibly have magic, and Balinor had magic. Uther was burning women and children, would he kill her son when he was born.

Uther's purge was underway causing heartbreak and fear all over the Kingdom. His council of course backed his actions to scared to do otherwise. Or though many of the nobles saw it as a way of either getting back at enemies, after all it only took was a mention of magic and families were killed, or to clear out unwanted people from their estates. Uther had been thinking, he was after all a strategist, if he killed all the magic users in Camelot, who protect them from other magic users. What he needed was a way of controlling a select few so he could use them until Magic was gone completely from the earth. He set several of his best thinkers on the problem promising them great rewards if they succeeded in what he asked of them. So the best sorcerers were kept in special cells in the deeper areas of the dungeons in cells constructed of cold iron.

It wasn't long before Hunith's condition became known to Uther. So he went down to the dungeons for the first time to see her for himself. As he walked towards her cell he sneered at her as she sat on her simple bed. "So you are carrying the traitors brat"

"He was no traitor to you, he was loyal, just frightened for his family, and knowing what you are doing now he was right to be" Hunith said with more spirit than she felt. "How would Ygraine have felt about you murdering her brother?"

Uther signalled for the cell door to be opened. Once in he hit Hunith across the face "Don't speak he name you slut!" Looking down at the woman who had been a good friend to him and his wife he felt no sympathy. "You will stay in this cell until your brat is born, then I will decide your fate." He looked around the cell "For all your uncles' touches it's still a cell, if he or you cause any trouble or indeed if your cousin attacks Camelot I will give you to my men" with that her walked out.

When Gaius came down to check on Hunith she told him what the King had threatened. "You don't think Cenred will do anything do you?"

"I don't know, he may not have heard, it might be best not to contact him. He is a hothead. But then he didn't approve of your marriage to Balinor so he may do nothing. I will send a letter to a friend in court and try to find out. But I will have to be careful the King has me watched. I am sorry Hunith I can do no more. We have a few months to plan your escape my dear please try not to stress yourself"

"Don't do anything rash Gaius, if you can't get me out try to save my child" Hunith pleaded. "Or if not don't let him burn"

"He will not burn that I promise you. No matter what, if it comes to that I will see his passing is painless" they both had tears in their eyes as they hugged.

Gaius had already used his visits to the cells to pass some of the condemned families sedatives for the children. He couldn't save them but he could make their passing easier. Some of the parents had strangled their own children to stop them suffering the flames. Some men had done the same for their wives. They were burnt just the same as Uther said that it would stop them using magic to fake death.

Five months later

Gaius was called to the cells Hunith was giving birth, he took everything he needed and rushed down. As Hunith gave birth he gave her the baby to suckle and whispered "I will return later, I have a still born in my rooms I will exchange them and get the boy out of the city to the druids"

Hunith cuddled her son knowing it would be the only chance she had. Looking at the small boy, he was small because of the conditions she had been kept in. 'Oh Balinor he is so beautiful. I will call him Merlin after the bird you loved so much" the baby opened his blue eyes and looked at her. The black hair covered so the guards didn't notice the swop later. "I hope you have a good life my darling I'm just sorry we couldn't be with you" She then hummed a lullaby to her son, she needed to give the impression she was cuddling a dead child but was to shocked to say anything.

A druid in the next cell whispered to Hunith "It is Emrys we felt the magic change in the earth. He will save us all when he is older. We die happier knowing he has arrived"

Half an hour later Gaius returned to check on his charges, He carefully removed a still born from his bag, it had been wrapped in hot towels to warm to bady, and placed Merlin in the space giving Hunith the dead baby. He was sleeping, muttering a spell under his breath he made the babe sleep soundly. Then he turned to Hunith and said loudly "I need to see the baby my dear"

Hunith looked up at Gaius tears real but not from the death of her child but in the knowledge she would never see him again. "No leave him with me" she said brokenly.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry" Gaius turned to the guards "The babe is dead, give him to me dear and I will bury him there is nothing to be done"

"Let me see him" came Uther's voice from behind them. Both their hearts stopped, could they get away with this?


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius takes the still born from Hunith his heart in his mouth and turns to Uther who nods to the guard behind him to open the blanket. He looks down at the dead baby and sneers as he takes his glove of his hand and touches its face.

"Poor mite" for a moment they think they have got away with it, but Uther continued "Betty must be heartbroken, return her dead child to her" then he turns to Gaius "Did you really expect to fool me with exchanging the baby? I heard about this one my guard is Betty's next door neighbour. Now open the bag" he said coldly with barely supressed anger.

Gaius paled as did Hunith "Please Sire don't harm my baby" she cried as Gaius opened his bag and exposed the sleeping new born.

Uther looked at her then down at the child once more "You think me a monster?" the King said quietly as he strolled his finger down the child's cheek. Then he turned to Gaius.

"We have known each other for many years, since before I became King, I know as a healer you will do anything to preserve life and you are after all this one's kin. What do I do with you Gaius? As for you my Lady it is your child" he stood and made them wait before continuing watching Hunith's tears roll down her face.

"Gaius, you have saved my life a couple of times in the past so from you I want a vow now that you will never use magic again, making this little one sleep so soundly shall be your last ever spell. You will swear on these twos lives for they will be forfeit if ever you cross me again." He then looked at Hunith "Your child will be returned to you, but you will both remain here under lock and key until I deem otherwise. You are a fine seamstress so I will send you work to do, but your son's life and that of your uncles are dependent of no further plans of escape." He gestured to Gaius to hand the baby to Hunith who took her son and held him to her breast.

"Thank you my lord" she said "He is but an innocent child."

Gaius let out the breathe he had been holding "You have my vow Sire"

"You may only visit once each moon cycle unless I allow otherwise. Do not let me down again Gaius, now check them now and be gone, you have quarter of an hour." Uther turned and left.

The couple were stunned, they had expected far worse, and both started shaking as realisation hit them. Then Gaius pulled himself together "Come my dear let me check you and when I have if you have problems let the guard know and the King may let me come sooner."

"Gaius how long do you think he will leave us here? It's no place for a baby so young" Hunith asked.

"I don't know my dear, but for now you are both alive we must hope he will relent and allow you and young Merlin out soon." Gaius said trying to give his niece hope.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Laughter sounded down in the dungeons as a small boy ran up and down the passages. "Merlin come here you need to go back with your mother now" came a voice trying hard to be stern.

"don't want to Will" came the childs voice.

"Well you must do as you are told Merlin" Hunith's voice called out.

A very small boy came shuffling up the corridor between the cells. He was very pale having never been outside in his short life, and his raven hair was as long as a girls, his mother was never permitted to have anything to cut it with, but it was clean at least. As the boy approached the cell his mother was sat in the guard opened it up and Merlin walked reluctantly in and then it was locked behind him.

"Thank you Will, I don't know what I'd have done without your kindness" Hunith smiled at the young guard.

"Least I can do Hunith, boy like that should have chance to run, I just wish it could be outside in the grass. Sorry he had to come in but the second guard will be here soon and I can't risk it"

"Fank ou Will" came a small voice as Merlin sat down on the floor with his carved wooden toys. Merlin always made the most of the small time he had running in the dungeon corridors, the other prisoners never said a word they to felt it wrong that the boy never saw the open air. Anyway most were only there for a couple of days at most as they awaited execution. The long term prisoners being in a different area were Merlin was not allowed. Hunith was grateful to the guard as soon as Merlin was walking he had allowed the child out of the cell for the short periods when he was the only guard. He wouldn't risk it otherwise, Will couldn't understand the need to keep such a small boy prisoner for all his short life, and felt if he only had the cell to exercise in he would grow weak.

Will had also given Merlin some toys, when his younger brother had finished with them. They supplemented the ones that Gaius had given Merlin and at least kept him occupied when his mother was busy sewing. Hunith found the confinement tedious but at least both her and her son were alive, and when there was life there was hope for a better future. She would spend hours telling her son stories of the outside world. She had become terrified when at only a few months he had started to use magic. But she had managed to hide it from everyone. The screen she had been given to wash behind she had moved to provide a play are for Merlin. Telling the guards she wanted him to be shielded from the harsh realities of the dungeons. They hadn't objected. When Merlin started to be let out by Will she had warned Merlin never ever to use his magic, and so far it had worked. For the half an hour he was out he was too busy running to even think about it.

Gaius had visited as frequently as he could ad Hunith had told him of her son's powers so he had made an herbal tonic to help reduce his power. He could stop it all together but at least Merlin had avoided being found out to date. The healer had grown grey in the time his niece and her son had been confined, he hated what was happening to then but knew he could do nothing. He played the loyal servant to his King and hid the resentment he felt, not willing to risk his family. Each time he visited he checked then both, Gaius worried about the effects on Merlin of not having sunlight and added to the other tonic something to try to make his bones grow strong. At least that way Hunith had a reason for having the bottle in her care.

In the outside world the great purge had been going on and the numbers of magical people and beings was decreasing, although the attacks on Camelot had increased as bitterness and resentment built. There was still kingdoms that hadn't outlawed magic, even though Uther had been pushing them to do so. Arthur own son was growing and was now coming up to his eighth birthday, Uther had given him over to nannies and saw him only to make sure his progress was good enough for a prince. Arthur had grown more like his mother in looks and Uther couldn't bear to see him, it wasn't that he didn't love his son, he did in his own way, but the memories hurt too much.

The task he had set his council had been completed two years previously and Uther now had a team of ten 'controlled' sorcerers. They stayed in the other area of the dungeons in their special cells unless needed. Each wore a collar that stopped them using their magic without permission. They took it in turns to be on duty as part of the guard on Uther, in case of magical attacks. If Camelot's army went into battle they were taken along. As a guarantee of their behaviour their families were not permitted to leave Camelot. Uther ruled over them with a rod of iron. Uther never intended to free them or their families. But in truth he had much better long term plans and now was the time to start putting them into practice.

Uther made his way down to the dungeons to see Hunith and her son, today was the day he intended to let her out of cell. He walked up to the cell door and signalled the door to be unlocked then he walked in. Hunith jumped up and bowed. Merlin hidden behind his mother in her skirts, just peeking out.

"I told you I would return when the time was right" he looked at Hunith, then at the small boy "Come here boy" he demanded.

Merlin shrunk back even further behind his mother. "Have you taught him to disobey his King?" he demanded

"No Sire, but he is unused to people" She turned to her son "Do as the King asks you Merlin"

Merlin crept out from behind his mother and took a couple of tentative steps forward. Uther grabbed the young boy under the chin and looked him over "He has both of you in him, he's small, all skin and bone. He is four is he not?"

"Four today Sire, I feed him all I can Sire, but he lacks exercise" Hunith said defiantly

"I suppose so, you will come with me Hunith Emrys, I have a task for you, an orphan girl has arrived and she needs a maid servant, she is a year older than Arthur and is to be my ward. You will see to it that she learns the ways of the court but you will also do all the duties of her servant." Uther kept looking at Merlin as he spoke. "Your son will come with me, the same rules apply if you disobey me, do I make myself clear?"

"You do my Lord, but what will happen to Merlin Sire, I will see him will I not."

Uther gave her a look that frightened her "You will" he clicked his fingers and the guard handed Uther something. Before Hunith or Merlin knew there was a snap of metal and a collar was round Merlin's small neck. Attached to the collar was a chain. Merlin tried to get to his mother but Uther yanked on the chain pulling the small boy over. "You didn't think you could keep his talents hidden from me did you? I have known for a couple of years, he is after all the son of a dragonlord. No he is mine and will be trained as my pet sorcerer."

"Guards take the servant to the Lady Morgana" he turned to Hunith "You will see your son, from a distance, but if you fail in your duty you will watch him burn. I am a magnanimous King, you may say goodbye to your son" he sneered.

Hunith fell to her knees and hugged her son "I love you Merlin, I'm so sorry be a good boy and stay safe"

Merlin screamed as his mother was dragged away, tears running down both of their faces. "Mummy!" Merlin shouted as his mother was taken from him. Then he kicked Uther as hard as he could "Let my mummy go!"

Uther looked at the boy "Do that again and I will have your mother whipped to you understand me, you are mine to do with as I please as is she." he walked off dragging the screaming and crying boy after him. As they reached the stairs the guard picked Merlin up and carried him to he could keep up with the King. When they reached the top Uther turned "Put him down, he will walk or I will drag him"


	4. Chapter 4

Hunith was taken to a room and had a bath and given new clothes. Once she was ready Uther come in to see her. "The Lady Morgana is nine years old and is the daughter of Galois and Vivienne, good friends who have both passed on. I want her looked after and treated kindly. You will be her maidservant, help her and look after all her needs, which includes keeping her chambers clean. You will not discuss with her your past life. Do you understand?"

"I do, poor girl to be orphaned so young. But Sire please tell me about my son I beg of you" Hunith looked at Uther trying to hide the hatred she felt for the man who had killed her husband, and who now had her son's life in his hands.

"You no longer have a son, he is mine to do with as I please. But I will let you know as you ask. He is to be trained as a protector of Camelot. His magic used to destroy those who threaten my Kingdom. And once his dragonlord powers surface I will use the dragon as well." Uther looked at the woman in front of him.

"He has already been told that your life and that of Gaius depends on how well he does. He is young yet but he will understand. As to you, your behaviour will also reflect on how well he is treated. You have your husband to blame for this, had he not turned traitor neither you nor your son would be in this position. Don't attempt to take it out on your charge and if I find you are trying to turn her against me. I will see how Merlin copes with weekly floggings" with that he stomped out of the room.

Hunith sank to her knees "Oh my dear gentle and kind son, what will he turn you into. Balinor I am sorry I have failed to protect him, I should have been braver and stopped him ever being born to such a life."

Another servant came in and took Hunith to the Lady Morgana's chambers, there she found a pretty girl with long dark hair and beautiful green eyes that were full of grief and fear. Hunith couldn't find it in herself to hate the child, she was innocent of all this. The girl clearly needed someone to love her and Hunith doubted she would get that affection from the King.

Hunith walked towards the child and curtsied "My lady I am Hunith I have been sent to be your maidservant."

Gaius had been upset when he was told that the two had been separated, although he had wondered how much longer the situation could have been allowed to continue. He was told by the King that he was not to acknowledge either Hunith or Merlin if he saw then and the consequences if he did. But there was one thing the physician did do. He waited one night until the castle was quiet and carefully made his way down to the cavern where Kilgarrah was kept. He had thought about going before but decided not to take the risk but now he felt he needed advice.

The guards to the entrance had been easy to deal with. A sleeping potion in some wine was all it took. He made his way carefully down the steps, remembering the last journey he had made carrying Balinor's body so Kilgarrah could send his dragonlord to his last rest. How Balinor would have hated what had happened to his family. As he reached the platform Gaius called out "Kilgarrah may I speak with you"

He heard the flap of wings before he saw the large shape appear. Kilgarrah settled on the rock and looked at the physician "You have aged my friend" he said

"I have Kilgarrah, times have not been good for Balinor's family"

"I felt the new one born, I have also felt his distress through our bond, but cannot contact him, tell me what has happened" the dragon demanded.

Gaius told Kilgarrah everything that had happened in the past four years. The dragon roared in pain and distress. "Uther can't live, how could he treat them so"

"I need you advice, I don't know what to do. Merlin's power must never be under Uther's control, I regret not helping Hunith to stop the babe being born"

"You did right, the one you call Merlin is Emrys, and he will free us all in time. But Uther must never know the extent of his powers, it must never be under his control. Go to the druids and they will speak to Alvarr. The prophesy speaks of my Lady's charge helping, when the time comes. Emrys will stand by the side of the once and future King." The dragon lowered his head towards Gaius "Help the boy where you can, but do not risk either of them, visit me when it is safe old friend, it is hard living as you do, but you have taken the right path"

"Thank you for that Kilgarrah, but I feel I have failed them" Gaius's shoulders showed the burden of guilt he carried.

"We all feel guilt but it is our destiny" with that the dragon flew off into the depths of the cave.

Gaius went back upstairs and removed the drugged wine and left an empty wine skin behind, if anyone found the guards before they woke it would be assumed they had just drunk too much. The next morning Gaius would go into the forest to gather herbs and hopefully see the druids.

Elsewhere in the castle Merlin was in a small room sobbing his heart out, he wanted his mummy. The King entered and looked at the boy not a shred of pity in his heart. No matter how young this was after all a sorcerer. "Stop your snivelling boy."

Merlin looked up and even at his young age he knew that this man had to be obeyed. He wasn't kind like Gaius or William but he was like some of the other guards who he had met who would be cruel because they wanted to. For a four year old he had leant hard lessons early in life.

"Now you will stay with some other men and they will train you to use your magic. Do as you are told and you will be treated well. Defy me and your Mother and Gaius will be hurt. Do you understand?" Uther told him.

"Mustn't use it" Merlin muttered

"We'll you can now" Uther turned and beckoned a man forward, He also had a collar round his neck "Look after this boy and make sure he learns and fast, he is to stay with the rest of you for now"

The man walked forward and bent down in front of the terrified boy "My man is Alvarr come with me" he held out his hand and took Merlin out of the room. As he past Uther he bowed and carried on. They were accompanied by two guards and taken to an area of the dungeons Merlin had never been to before. As the cell door was opened the chain was removed from Merlin's collar and then they were locked in. The cell was large and had five sorcerers that Uther had selected over the years, the rest had been killed at different times for various reasons.

"Merlin this is Edwin, Gilli, Ari, Cedric and Jonus. Friends this is Merlin who Uther has ordered us to train. He will live with us now, be nice to him he has been torn from his mother and is scared." Alvarr looked at Merlin "You are the boy who had lived in the other cells aren't you? Is your mother Hunith?"

Merlin nodded as tears fell down his face "I want Mummy, where's my mummy" he said in a very timid voice.

"Your mummy is safe Merlin she is in the castle still. But you have to stay with us now" Alvarr told him

"He's Balinor's son" Ari said "A dragonlord, poor kid"

Edwin spoke next "He will be powerful, to be using magic so young, we need to make sure that Uther never gets that power"

"What are you suggesting?" Alvarr asked "We keep the boy safe you understand me, the druids say when he was born magic knew, they say he is Emrys and will save us all" he whispered.

"Is that true boy? Will you kill Uther for us?" Cedric demanded

Merlin looked at them all totally confused and bewildered, he moved closer to Alvarr as if seeking protection.

"Leave the boy be! I will look after him, just leave him alone and let him settle down." Alvarr put his arm round Merlin "Come with me boy there is a pallet near mine you can sleep on"

"Let him have the one between us, I'll help you" Ari spoke up.

Merlin was given the pallet and curled up his thumb in his mouth and cried for the mum he was missing so much already.

Hunith found that except for missing her son and fearing for his life she was now better treated. Morgana was a nice child who was feeling lost and confused. But the two soon built a bond. Although even Morgana seemed to instinctively know not to allow her guardian to know how fond she was getting of her maidservant. Hunith was popular with the other servants, she had always been good to them when she held a high position. They also felt sorry for her and her son. The man who took the food down to the dungeons kept her informed as to how Merlin was. Hunith was pleased to hear that two of the men had taken Merlin under their wings. Morgana seemed to be frightened of Uther, although Hunith had no idea why, the King seemed to treat his ward with more kindness than his own son. Hunith often saw Arthur as he had the next chamber. She felt sorry for the boy who seemed never to be able to please his father. It cut Hunith deeply to see that Arthur looked so much like her late sister in law. She could even see Balinor in him sometimes. The Kings insistence that his son should remember at all times that he was better than anyone else was beginning to make the young boy arrogant which was a pity as Hunith could see that deep down he had his mother's kind heart.

Morgana for her part found a mother figure in Hunith. She knew that the woman was sad and often cried when she didn't know anyone was looking. But she had no idea of why. Morgana could tell from her guardian's attitude to her maidservant that he didn't like her for some reason, and it puzzled her, how could anyone not love Hunith. Although Morgana was only nine she was old for her years and soon learnt how to keep the king on her side, and that meant saying nothing nice about Hunith when he was in earshot. So she treated Hunith just how she saw Uther treating his servants, when he was present. But when he wasn't they were good friends. Morgana knew that Hunith understood.

Arthur never kept manservants long, even as a small boy of eight he was demanding and difficult to please. Arthur noticed his father's actions with those in a lower position and followed his example. This meant that he and Morgana often argued.

Merlin's life changed from the day he was separated from his mother. He, along with the other sorcerer's was removed from the cell they shared every day and taken out to a patch of grass near the knights training grounds. One of them was selected to stay with Uther who was able to control the magic. The rest under the guidance of Aredian were allowed to practice magic. But only things that Uther wanted them to use. Aredian was a cruel and sadistic man who enjoyed the power he had over the sorcerers. He often took some of them around the Kingdom on his witch hunting trips for the King. Where they would be forced to kill their own kind is as cruel a way as he could. The collars meant the men had no choice. When Aredian saw Merlin he immediately gave a sadistic grin and started to terrify the boy. By the time the training session was over Merlin had wet himself twice and was an emotional wreck. Merlin didn't show any sign of his magic that day or the next.

Uther saw Alvarr the next day and demanded to know why Merlin had yet to show any magical skill.

"If Aredian scares Merlin so much he will never be able to use his powers, he is a small boy. I doubt he has any control at his age anyway, he needs nurturing not terrifying" Alvarr didn't want Merlin's potential power to be fully known, but at the same time he didn't want Merlin killed or punished for something that wasn't his fault.

Uther for all his hatred of magic could see the sorcerers point and knew full well of his witch finder's methods. "So what do you suggest?"

"Maybe get someone else to supervise the boy's sessions with one of us to help the boy" Alvarr hated what he was doing but felt he had no choice.

"I will consider it" Uther dismissed Alvarr back to the dungeons.

Uther did consider what the sorcerer had said and come up with a solution, there was a knight who was loyal and as such was training the young Prince. He had a way with children and yet Uther felt he could be trusted with having control of the collars. He called Sir Kay to come to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvarr hated toadying up to the king but he would do anything to help protect Merlin, the poor boy deserved so much more even if he wasn't Emrys, and if he wasn't he deserved more. The druid didn't trust some of the others, they would sell their souls for freedom, so he was going to try to make sure that either he or Ari be with him as much as possible. Later that evening Alvarr attempted to communicate directly into Merlin's mind. If he could do that the chances of keeping him safe would increase. He waited until all were asleep in case the child reacted. Then when Merlin woke up from a nightmare, as he did most nights, Alvarr got up and cuddled the boy, as he did he tried to use the druid way and talk into Merlin's mind,

"Merlin, it is me don't be frightened, this is just a special way of talking to you" He knew but the stiffening of the small frame in his arms that the attempt was successful so he continued

"We can talk this way and no one knows what we are saying. I will look after you, trust just me and Ari for now, and when they try to get you to use your magic just do tiny things, don't let them know what you can do"

Alvarr could feel Merlin trying to communicate back but all he got was mummy and scared. He cuddled the boy some more "We will try again tomorrow, you will soon be able to talk this way. But remember I am your friend, to help your mummy you must do only little magics"

The next day when they were taken outside Merlin was terrified, but he and Ari were separated and taken to one side when a knight spoke to him "I will be taking your training for a time and I just want you to try the best you can." Merlin felt this man was nice but remembered what his new friend had said and during the course of the morning just did very small things. But it seemed to please the man. Merlin even relaxed enough to notice his surroundings for the first time. There was so much space and it was so bright and colourful. The past three days was the first time in his small life he had been outside and today he noticed. He looked around in wonder and was sad to be taken back inside the dark castle and to his cell.

Four Years Later

Merlin had soon learned to speak with his mind, so both Alvarr and Ari knew of his mother and uncle and the threats Uther made to Merlin. So they explained the need not to let anyone else know of his full powers. So over the years Merlin had kept using only a small portion of his magical abilities. Uther knew very few children who had power of any sort at his age, so believed what was reported to him. What powers Merlin did display was kept at small harmless things, but as long as progress was being made nothing was said. It was after all his dragonlord powers that Uther wanted the most. Not realising that the most powerful sorcerer who would ever live was under his control.

Arthur was now twelve and had been training as a knight for two years. First with wooden swords, and recently he had started with a real sword, all be it a scaled down version. Sir Kay had been his tutor and the knight had been a good influence on him. But for the real thing he was also trained by a younger knight Sir Leon who Uther hoped would be a good influence on Arthur as he headed for adulthood. Sir Leon continued the guidance started by Sir Kay and Arthur was a much better child for it. He was still arrogant, but was kinder to others. He had had the same servant for two years now and realised that the people would be his responsibility one day and they would look to him to care for them and understand their needs. Today was the first time he had been out on the training fields as the same time as the sorcerers. He had seen them of course, but not so close and he had never seen the small boy that was now training with Sir Kay. When they stopped for a break and were sat having a drink Arthur turned to Sir Leon.

"I know father has a group of sorcerers but who is the child." Arthur had seen glimpses of the boy before and it puzzled him.

"Another sorcerer Sire, he has been training with Sir Kay for some time now" Leon didn't approve of the use of the sorcerers was weapons against their will. To him it seemed wrong to condemn them to burn on one hand, and use them to fight on the other. As to the use of the small boy, well he found it abhorrent, but like the rest of the knights he kept his thoughts to himself.

"But he seems so small, I know all sorcerers are evil but he is so small and seems useless" Arthur watched what was happening.

"I'm sure the King has his reasons Sire" Leon said diplomatically.

Looking at the apparently half-starved child Arthur was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I will ask him" Arthur said

"It might be best not to sire. Your father has strong views on magic users" Leon cautioned "Now back to our own training"

The Lady Morgana had just finished her daily lesson with Geoffrey of Monmouth. She had managed to get him to agree to stop early by claiming she had a headache and she was heading back to her room. At thirteen she was already using her feminine charms to get what she wanted. As the door opened she saw Hunith on the floor cleaning it. Morgana had become very fond of Hunith and hated to see the gentle woman working so hard. As she approached Morgana realised Hunith was sobbing. "Hunith stop what you are doing and tell me why you are crying."

Hunith looked up, she hadn't heard her mistress approaching. Today was her son's eighth birthday and she hadn't spoken to him for four years, and had only seen him from a distance and it was breaking her heart. She smiled up at Morgana, the girl had been a real solace in her life "Oh it's nothing my lady, I stubbed my toe that's all."

Morgana didn't believe her for a moment. She had noticed Hunith was sometimes very down and had also heard her crying at nights. Hunith slept in the tiny room off of Morgana's. Morgana had assumed she was crying because of her dead husband, her maidservant had once told her she was a widow but refused to say more. She wished Hunith would talk to her, the woman had become just like a mother to her over the years and she wanted to help her.

"Well leave the floor it can't be that dirty, in fact leave the cleaning, and come on we will go to the market and get some material for my new dress. The sunshine will do us both good."

So without more ado she dragged her maidservant outside to the market. They looked around and Morgana had soon chosen some red material for her new dress and some ribbons. She had also asked the stall holder to put in some blue linen in the order, not tell Hunith it was for a new dress for her. Then she dragged Hunith round to the training grounds. "I want to see Arthur, he has his proper sword now and has started his knight training proper now"

Hunith followed dutifully. She was secretly pleased, Arthur was after all her nephew, and before all this had happened she and Balinor had treated the boy like a son. She liked to see how he was doing and was secretly very proud of him. As they watched the training Hunith's gazed swept over the area and she felt her heart almost stop as she saw Sir Kay some thirty yards away with a sorcerer. Then and Kay moved she saw her son. She had seen him in the distance on several occasions but not this close for over a year. Merlin was easily recognisable with his pale skin and raven hair. He was so painfully thin it broke her heart. As she watched him the collar catching the sun as he moved a tear fell onto her cheek. How could life be so cruel to them?

Morgana chose that moment to look round and saw the pain and anguish on Hunith's face. Looking across to see what had caused such a reaction she saw the sorcerers training. It was clear to her that her maidservant was looking at the boy. She was puzzled and decided that she would find out the cause of Hunith's distress. Reach out she touched Hunith's arm, as soon as she did Hunith forced her expression to change "Are you all right Hunith?" the teenager asked.

"The sun is in my eyes no more my lady. Your brother is doing well is he not?" Morgana decided to talk to Hunith once they were back in her rooms.

Later when Hunith was sewing Morgana went to see her brother. As they got older they had both been given chambers in different wings. Morgana walked in without knocking to find her brother sitting at his desk. "What do you want Morgana? And you really should knock you know, I could have been changing or even in the bath."

"Well so what I've seen it all before" she smirked as he went red

"Not since we were small children" he protested.

Morgana glanced at George Arthur's manservant "Disappear" she told him

Arthur looked up "George go and clean my armour" then he looked back at the girl he considered his sister "Well?"

Morgana sat down "Arthur what do you know of the sorcerers Uther has?"

Arthur was surprised by the question, especially as he had been wondering about them himself "Not a lot, I know all sorcerers are evil and that when father started the great purge he kept some under his control to help rid the land of them"

"But what about the boy? He can't be much use" Morgana asked "Why does Uther have him and who is he?" she persisted.

"I have no idea Morgana, why the interest?" he was curious what she knew, he could tell by Sir Leon's tone earlier that he would be better not to ask his father.

"Will you promise not to repeat something if I tell you?"

Arthur's curiosity was peeked "I promise"

"Well it's Hunith, I know she's really sad about something, I hear her crying at night sometimes, then today when we were watching you train I turned round and she was watching the boy sorcerer and she looked so broken and sad. But she won't tell me anything. Who is he Arthur? And why does it upset Hunith so"

Arthur was surprised, he liked Hunith she sometimes talked to him when he was feeling down if his father has shouted at him. Of course he would never admit such a thing. Sometimes he even thought he could remembered her with a big bearded man playing and cuddling him when he was smaller, but he knew that was wrong. "I don't know Morgana, I asked Sir Leon about him, and he told me not to ask father. He seems so small and he's seems to be a useless sorcerer. But I daren't ask father, not yet, if I get chance sometime I will. One things for certain father won't worry if a servant is upset"

"Well I don't like it!" Morgana scowled "I will ask Uther."

Arthur looked at Morgana "You better not, Sir Leon doesn't usually say things like that, and what if it gets Hunith in trouble?"

Morgana calmed down and went deep into thought "Your right I won't but one day I will find out. I don't like Hunith to be sad, she is good to me and a nice person"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone's lives continued much as before for the next few years. Morgana and Arthur began to think they had been seeing things that weren't there. Arthur was kept busy with his knights training and also his lessons on history and treaties that he would need on day when he became King. Morgana continued to watch Hunith but found nothing else to convince her anything other than grief for her dead husband was behind her maid servant's behaviour.

Hunith was being more careful realising she may have roused suspicions, and wanting to protect her son at all costs. She occasionally saw Merlin in the distance and Gaius sometimes got to treat him or one of the others so past on any information he could. Both Gaius and Hunith visited Kilgarrah when they could, Gaius more often than Hunith due to drugged wine. Kilgarrah advised them to wait. He told them both that Merlin's destiny had been altered due to his captivity but that the prophesy would ensure it was put back on track at some time. Albeit in a different way, Arthur would become the Once and Future King and Merlin would be by his side. They were all trapped, held by concern for the others.

On Gaius's last visit to Kilgarrah the Great Dragon had told the Physician that it may mean that one who was destined to be Merlin's foe might now work with both the Once and Future King and Warlock to bring about Albion. In his normal cryptic way he refused to say more.

Uther meanwhile was getting impatient with Merlin, who was now eleven, convinced that somehow the boy was holding out on showing his true powers so he decided to force the issue in a cold-hearted manner. There was to be yet another execution, and the pyre was built in the courtyard as usual. Morgana as she had ever since she was fourteen tried to get out of watching she was finding the executions harder to cope with. Arthur said nothing but like Morgana hated attending them. He was now fifteen and still trying hard to get his father's approval. Morgana now a young lady of sixteen was getting more rebellious. But as usual Uther forced her "You have to be seen to support the fight against sorcery" he said in his usual forceful manner.

The stood to his right on the balcony as the young druid was tied to the stake. Uther waved his hand and Merlin was dragged out to stand at his left. His face full of defiance, the collar round his neck and the chain in the hands of a guard. Uther turned and snarled at his so his family couldn't hear. "You will do as you are told or suffer the consequences, look below"

He looked across and at the back of the crowd saw his mother between two guards. She looked up at her son in fear. Morgana noticed where Merlin was looking as his face went pale and his knees almost buckled. She looked across and saw Hunith. Uther did his normal speech about the fight to get rid of the evil of sorcery and then turned to Merlin "Do your job"

Merlin muttered some words in the old tongue and raised his hand, the pyre lit, but with such ferocity that the druid didn't have long to suffer. Morgana noticed Hunith fall to her knees as she continued to look up at the balcony. As soon as she could Morgana hurried back to her room. Arthur left to go to training and Uther turned to Merlin "I knew you were holding out" he spat "Sir Kay is too soft on you, tomorrow you train with Aredian once more, I will not have you defying me. You know the consequences to your mother and uncle. Your will have ten lashes this time, next time it will be your mother who suffers. I know you have heard the guards using the women prisoners so I'm sure you understand what I am staying."

Merlin was dragged off to the dungeons, where his lashes were administered, with each one his hatred of Uther Pendragon grew. His normal placid and gentle nature pushed aside as his fear for his family took over. Where it not for the collar Uther Pendragon would have died that day.

When Morgana got back to her room she sent for Hunith only for a different maid to arrive "I asked for Hunith why are you hear?" she demanded

"I'm sorry my lady I understand your normal maidservant is unwell" the girl spluttered.

Morgan stormed out of the room and headed down to the Court Physicians. She need to see him anyway for a sleeping draft as she had recently started to have nightmares and knew today's events would most certainly cause one. As she went to knock on the door she heard Hunith's voice and paused hoping to get a clue as to what was happening.

"But Gaius how could he be so wicked to force my poor gentle boy to kill!" Hunith sobbed

"Hush Hunith child you must take care if you are overheard.." Gaius's gentle tone replied. "There is nothing we can do Uther has us all trapped"

"But Uncle, my son is no killer, what else will that monster make him do?"

"I don't know, my dear, but Merlin made sure the man didn't suffer to long we need to be thankful for that, we knew this day would come. You must be brave for his sake" Gaius didn't tell his niece that her son was to be whipped. He would go and treat the boy later, Uther wouldn't want his wounds to become infected. Merlin was too valuable for that. "Now dry your tears and go back to your work, here take the lady Morgana's sleeping draft she will be sure to have a nightmare, and take on for yourself my dear."

Morgana stepped back and quickly made her way back to her room. Later when Hunith arrived she sympathised with her maid servant when she said she had a headache. But later once she knew they would not be interrupted she went to the small room of her bedroom where Hunith slept and walked in and sat beside the woman who had been like a mother to her for so long. "Hunith I want to help you, please don't be scared but I saw what happened in the courtyard earlier and I also heard you with Gaius earlier."

Hunith looked at her mistress in fear "Please my lady, please say nothing to your guardian, please…."

"I have no intention of saying a word, he is a hard and brutal man. I had thought before that there was something…..but I thought I was wrong and your tears at night were due to your dead husband. I never dreamed you had a son, one who was being treated so shamefully." Morgana hugged Hunith "I want to help you both"

"My lady there is nothing you can do, please leave things as they are you must" Hunith pleaded

"Hunith…..You have been like a mother to me, looked after me when I have been ill, hugged me when I grieved for my parents and scared my nightmares away there must be something I can do"

"I promise you my lady there is nothing, nothing anyone can do" Hunith sobbed.

The couple hugged each other then jumped in fright as a voice from the door said "What about me? Is there anything I can do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Arthur! Did you have to scare us" Morgana demanded

"You just want to be thankful it wasn't father." Arthur glowered at the pair. "Have you no sense of self-preservation"

Hunith looked up her eyes red and puffy "I'm sorry Sire it was my fault, please don't blame my lady, There is nothing either of you can do, please for all our sakes forget you heard anything."

"I doubt very much it was all you doing Hunith, but you need to find somewhere else to talk or lock the doors. Father would not hesitate if he heard you" Arthur was growing up fast. He had already killed his first men in battle and regularly led then on patrols, as Prince he had had to grow up fast. "I have locked the outer doors so you are safe for now but take care."

Arthur looked at Hunith "So the young sorcerer is your son, how did he come to get caught?"

"He wasn't caught I was, it is a long story Sire and one I cannot tell you. But my son was born in the dungeons, he has never been free"

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other in surprise Morgana then asked "The Court Physician is your Uncle?"

"He is but please we cannot do anything each of us knows that any action will result in the death of the other two. Please both of you forget you know of this please I beg you" Hunith was in a panic. How had she allowed herself to be found out?

Arthur gave Hunith a reassuring smile "We will do nothing that endangers any of you. Allow me to think this through. Morgana I suggest you don't discuss this for now. We need to keep them safe"

Arthur walked out of the room a thoughtful expression on his face, he immediate walked down to Gaius's chambers, closing the door after he walked in he looked at the old man stood at his work bench.

"Hello Sire how may I help you?" Gaius asked. Arthur looked at the man who he had known all his life and noticed the underlying sadness and the heaviness of heart that surrounded the man. He had always put it down to dealing with the sick and dying but perhaps there was more to that than he had thought.

Speaking quietly Arthur said "The Lady Morgana overhead your conversation with her maidservant this afternoon. I would like the full story but we need to be careful we are not overheard."

Gaius gasped, this could be disastrous for his family "Sire….please don't tell your father Hunith was deeply upset or she would never have spoken"

"I realise that and I have no intention of saying anything but I do need questions answered." Arthur was determined,

"Sire I'm afraid I have been called to the dungeons it seems the young sorcerer we speak of has been flogged, I need to treat him. It seems your father doesn't want him to get infected" Gaius said bitterly "I understand he made the fire burn too quickly and needed a lesson. The boy is only eleven!"

"I'm sorry Gaius I will let you go on your way, but please I do need to have that talk"

Gaius left the room carrying his bag and headed to the cells, he was let in and saw his great nephew led face down on the pallet, his back torn to shreds, he could hear whimpering, it seemed Merlin was conscious.

Alvarr looked up at the healer. "He came round a few minutes ago, the bastards used a knotted whip" Gaius knew this was used to make the damage worse and more painful "Poor sods only eleven he doesn't deserve this."

Gaius lifted Merlin up enough to poor a sedative in his mouth "All right my boy you will soon sleep" As soon as Merlin drifted off Gaius cleaned the wounds stitching the areas that needed it, then he bandaged the boy. Alvarr and Ari helping where needed. "I will leave some pain reliever give it every four hours. I will come again tomorrow. I will ask he be sent some broth. Thank you for looking after him"

"It is the least we could do, it's bad enough for the rest of us, but the boy is too young for this." Alvarr said

"You should let him die, it would be kinder" Edwin told the physician "Uther will keep driving us all until we die"

Gaius actually wondered if the sorcerer was right, was he doing Merlin any favours. Full of anger he made his way up to the throne room to see the King. As he approached the guards let him in and Uther turned and looked at his old friend "Well what do you want?"

"I need to speak to you about Merlin, did you order a knotted whip to be used?" Gaius demanded

"All sorcerers have a knotted whip you know that"

"He is a child! Any whipping could kill him did you have to be so cruel" Gaius shouted

"Take care old friend I have allowed you your freedom, don't push me. He is a sorcerer and a future dragonlord."

"He is your nephew! You allowed me to stay free what not him. He wouldn't do anything while you have his mother"

"He is no relative of mine, he is the son of a traitor, he should be lucky I didn't kill him and the bitch who gave him life" Uther raged

"You did worse than that you have enslaved him! And now you whipped him. Let me care for him out of the dungeon for pity's sake, he is a child" Gaius pleaded.

"No he remains, and if I hear another word from you he will be flogged again. You forget your place physician, I have allowed you your freedom and your niece her life take care or I will change my mind" Uther warned.

Gaius looked at the man who had once been his best friend "What would Ygraine think now if she could see how you treat her brother's child?"

"NEVER MENTION HER NAME AGAIN!" Uther glared at Gaius his face red with anger "Get out"

Gaius walked out knowing he had pushed the King too far. But he was angry and in many ways he knew that Edwin had been right, Merlin would be better off dead than used how Uther planned. As he left the room he saw Arthur stood nearby looking shocked he had clearly heard everything. Arthur followed Gaius and grabbed his arm and pulled him round "Merlin is my cousin and Hunith my Aunt!" he demanded.

Gaius nodded "Come to my chambers at midnight when the castle is asleep" with that he walked off. Leaving a stunned Prince behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

After Arthur had left Morgana turned to Hunith "Please don't worry Arthur is not like his father, he will say nothing. Now come on let's have a hot drink together and then you are to rest."

Hunith looked at her mistress in surprise "You are both so kind, but please do as I ask and don't get involved no good will come of it"

"I think Arthur is right, so let's leave this for now and we will find somewhere better to discuss this, or at least lock the door. But like Arthur I need to think."

Morgana sent an order down to the kitchens for hot drinks and insisted Hunith share one with her. They spoke no more on the subject. Well after they had both fallen asleep Hunith was woken up her mistress was having another nightmare, the potion Gaius had provided clearly hadn't worked. Hunith got up and went to comfort the young woman.

About the same time Arthur left his chambers and headed for Gaius's rooms. When he got there Gaius stood up "I think it's time for you to meet someone, it will also give us a place where we cannot be overheard." Gaius looked at the Prince "I have watched you grow and change as you have got older, I have hopes for you and so I am about to trust you with things I never thought I would"

"I will not betray that trust provided it does not endanger Camelot" Arthur replied "Burt I need to know what this is all about"

The two men went silently down the corridors and descended the stairs where they found two guards sleeping "I have drugged their wine, they will suffer no ill effects" Gaius told Arthur. Not saying more he opened two large doors and lit a torch left in a holder. The two men descended a further flight of stairs until they reach a large cavern that Arthur didn't even know existed. Stopping on a platform at the bottom of the stairs Gaius called out "Kilgarrah I have bought a visitor."

Arthur jumped back as the Great Dragon landed on his normal rocky outcrop and looked down at the two men, "Ah the young Pendragon I wondered when you would bring him to me"

"You talk!" Arthur said in amazement

"Indeed I do young Princeling" Kilgarrah seemed to have a smile in his tone of voice "And yes I am a dragon, your father has not killed all of them"

Arthur turned to Gaius "Explain why you have brought me here?"

Gaius looked at the Prince "Because you need to know the truth and here is a good place to tell it, although some will be painful for you." Then Gaius turned to Kilgarrah "Uther had Merlin flogged today with a knotted whip, I have treated him but he is badly hurt. I'm sorry my old friend I didn't know it afterwards"

Kilgarrah threw back his head and roared as if in pain "He is but a boy, I cannot help him yet he has not yet grown into our connection, if ever I see Uther I will fry him alive"

"That's the King you're talking about, that's treason" Arthur protested "He may be hard but he is the King and does what he feels best for his people"

Kilgarrah looked down at Arthur "He does what is best for himself, hatred and grief have sent him mad. How can it be right to burn children and whip them?" Kilgarrah turned to Gaius "You are right he needs to know" Kilgarrah agreed "Only then can Uther be defeated, the people set free, and Albion can be united"

Gaius looked at the Prince in sympathy "It started before you were born, your mother was barren and your parents desperate for a child. So your father asked the then Court Sorceress Nimueh to help them. Nimueh warned your father that there would be a price to pay, to give life a life must be taken, to maintain the balance, but Uther insisted she do the magic. Your mother agreed, her brother tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. Your father needed a heir. So when you were born your mother's life was lost." Gaius hesitated when he saw Arthur's face "She held you before she died and said she had no regrets. She loved you dearly Sire"

"Why was I never told this? that my father used magic!" Arthur demanded

"He swore us to secrecy, for the next four years he became more and bitterer, blaming Nimueh for what had happened, even though he had been warned. Balinor, your mother's brother, did his best to help Uther, even though his beloved sister had died. But after four years it became clear that your father was becoming more unstable. So one night just after his wife, my niece, had told Balinor she was pregnant he decided to take his wife way to safety, to her cousin's, then return. Balinor's wife was Hunith, as she packed a few items he went up to say goodnight to you as he always did, as they came down those steps behind you to get Kilgarrah your father killed Balinor. At the same time his knights chained Kilgarrah. When a dragon lord dies is when a dragon is at its weakest and your father knew that."

"I cannot believe my father ever allowed magic in his kingdom, what proof do you have?" Arthur demanded

"Young Princeling you are here, I am chained and my Lady Hunith is treated as a servant and her son as a slave. What more proof do you need" Kilgarrah roared.

Gaius decided to continue after all time was of the essence "Your father uses sorcerers now." Gaius pointed out. "Lady Hunith was arrested and put in the dungeons, Uther didn't wish to kill her, as Hunith's cousin is King Cenred. But then he discovered she was pregnant. As Balinor was a dragon lord so would the child be, now he was dead. When she gave birth I tried to get the baby out but substituting a still born, but your father was too shrewd, so for the next four years mother and child were left in the cell. In the meantime your father found out that the baby had some magic and he also wanted to control Merlin when he came into his dragonlord powers at puberty. He had already decided to get his men to invent the collars so he could control the most powerful sorcerers, he knew he would get attacked and he need magic users on his side."

Arthur looked at Gaius in horror "Four years in a cell with a baby! His own nephew"

Gaius continued without answering Arthur "Then My Lady Morgana arrived so your father decided to get Lady Hunith to look after her, teach her the ways of the court. But he told Hunith myself and the boy that we would never be allowed to converse, and that if we tried anything the other two would be killed. He then put a collar on the four year old Merlin and dragged him away from his mother. The rest you know"

"That is monstrous, I don't believe you!" Arthur shouted "It is my father you are talking about"

"Young Pendragon, you are not foolish, you may be young but you know that Gaius speaks the truth" Kilgarrah said with some sympathy. "You yourself are already questioning some of Uther's decisions and it is your destiny to help your other half, as it is his to help you. You are two sides of the same coin. Had Uther not murdered his friend Merlin would have come to you, but things have changed, you must help him first"

Arthur stood in silence trying to tale in what he had been told. "I remember a man, from when I was small, a big man with a beard"

"Balinor, he tried to give you the love that your father couldn't. Uther saw your mother whenever he looked at you, Hunith also spent many hours with you" Gaius said.

"What do you expect me to do? I am sixteen not yet considered a man, I cannot force my father hand" Arthur asked in exasperation.

Kilgarrah looked down at the Prince. "You are the Once and Future King, you will be the king that unites Albion but to do that you need Emrys, the one you call Merlin. If you don't help him now he will not be there for you. It may be years before you become king but you have to protect him, find a way to get Emrys under your protection until he can be free."

"So how do I do that?" Arthur asked in exasperation "Just give me the answer."

"You will know when the time comes but you must seize the opportunity you will be given. Listen to the witch" Kilgarrah flew off into the depths of the cave.

Arthur turned to Gaius "So what do I do!?"

"I don't know my boy. I am sorry dragons are creatures of old magic and seldom give clear advice. But you will have to wait for an opportunity and seize it"

Arthur looked at the physician "Why hasn't Cenred done anything?"

"I doubt he cares, if your father had killed Hunith he may have been forced to do something, but he is a selfish man with his own problems. I fear Merlin nor Hunith will get help from that quarter, I myself am old but I do want to see then safe before I die. I to, was a friend of the Kings once, but that has long since passed. Uther has allowed me to live for two reasons, one to help control Hunith and Merlin and two because I am the best physician in Camelot. I ask you to be careful Sire, your father is a volatile man. Don't risk yourself, I have known you all your life and I am proud of the man you are becoming. You are not your father. But at the same time if you can help my family I will be forever in your debt"

"You're my family as well it seems, I have more family than I knew, an Aunty and cousin as well as you. I will do my best to help you."

"Then remember what Kilgarrah told you take the opportunity when it comes, but please don't force anything. Be patient. Come we must return before the guards wake."

Arthur grabbed Gaius's arm "One thing Merlin…..will be recover from the whipping?"

Gaius looked sad "I hope so Sire, but he is a small boy for his age and has hardly any flesh on his frame. He is in a great deal of pain but he has two special friends among the sorcerers they will care for him."

The older man and the teenager went back up the steps each deep in thought, one worried for his family and the other scared about what he had found out and how he could put things right.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana was in an awful state, Hunith tried to comfort her and eventually after making a chamomile tea Morgana gradually settled "Hunith do you believe that dreams can predict the future?"

"Yes I do my child there are those who do have such gifts, why do you ask?" Hunith asked gently.

"Several times in the past after my nightmares what I dreamed about has come true." Morgana admitted "Do I have magic? If I do Uther will kill me!"

"He need never find out my lady. Was this nightmare like that?" Hunith asked as she continued to hug Morgana

"I saw Arthur he was dying, a sorcerer attacked him during a feast, no one could stop him….it won't happen it can't" Morgana started to get worked up once more.

"Child such dreams are a warning they may not come to pass, sometimes by trying to change things you can cause them to occur. If you do have the site you need help to manage it" Hunith said "Do not fear it, if you are so blessed the gods favour you"

Morgana looked at Hunith with fear "You mean I have ….magic"

"If you are a seer you may not have magic, not all seers do, but it is a gift and should be nurtured, but child you are right you must not let your guardian know, for he fears anything he doesn't understand, we can hide it from him do not fear you will be safe."

"I have worried for so long, I have feared what it was, thank you…thank you for believing in me and not being frightened"

"My lady I bore a son who had magic from the first months of life why should I fear you. I fear for anyone who does have the gift, in these times, but my husband had it and he was a good man, my son is an innocent who wouldn't willingly hurt anything. Magic is not evil. Look on it like a sword. A sword is not evil it depends on the user, the same is for magic" Hunith smiled at Morgana "if your gift is as a seer there is no reason for anyone to know. Now sleep my lady I will sit beside you"

Arthur also couldn't sleep that night, what he had been told was going round and round in his brain. The trouble was he believed every word, which made him wonder about his father and what he should do. He had been stunned to learn that there was a dragon under the castle, for years his father had told everyone that there were no dragons why had he lied? Why had he kept such a magnificent creature as a captive if not only so he could use it at a later stage? Surely like using the sorcerer's for his own ends it was hypocritical of him. How could he burn so many yet use them himself. Arthur wished he were older and more experienced. He knew one thing he wanted to get to know Merlin and Hunith, but he would need to be very careful not to make his father suspicious.

In the end Arthur decided to wait and do as the dragon had advised and wait for an opportunity, although he did speak to his sister and warn her to take care. "I will act, but not until I am sure what I do won't make matters worse. Please take care for both your and your maid servant's sake."

Morgana agreed to wait, she herself was unsure whether to tell Arthur about her dreams, she wanted to and was sure she could trust him but she was scared. But what worried her far more was her last dream and what she had seen. Should she warn Arthur he was in danger or just try to do something herself.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week later, when Arthur left leading a patrol in the Darkling Woods to try to keep the bandits numbers down, they rode out as yet another sorcerer was executed, Thomas Collins had been caught using enchantments. Morgana managed to miss the execution by claiming to be unwell so Uther was alone on the balcony this time. But they heard later that the condemned man's mother cursed Uther and said he too would lose his son before she teleported out and escaped.

It was during the week patrol when Arthur first opportunity to find out more about the sorcerers. They were ambushed and during the fight a sorcerer tried to kill Arthur and was stopped by Edwin, the sorcerer for the trip. After they had finished the rest of them off the patrol stopped in a clearing by a stream for a break and something to eat. Arthur approached Edwin "Thank you"

"I had no choice" Edwin told him "I would just as soon see you Pendragon's dead." He snarled expecting punishment. He was surprised when nothing happened.

Arthur just looked at him before asking "I'm sure you would, could you answer a question for me?"

"Do I have a choice? You are carrying the control to this" Edwin gestured to the collar round his neck.

"Look I just want to understand. I know that if a threat is made to the carrier of the control you have no choice but to save them, and also carry out instructions. But I have never seen what happens if you don't, what don't any of you rebel and why have you never tried to remove it?" Arthur seemed genuinely interested.

Edwin looked at the young Prince before answering "Why don't you ask the King!"

"Because I want to know from you" Arthur explained "I want to understand, I really do"

"You ask why we don't rebel, we did at first several of us died through it. The collar turns our magic against us and cause's a pain like you could never experience, it sent some mad. The same happens if anyone tries to remove it, even with magic. When the boy came to us we had to tie his hands to stop him pulling at it. His screams were so bad. Don't you think we want to be free! Some are druids, peaceful people who wouldn't harm anyone so to control them Uther had the control altered so if one tries we all suffer, it was the only way he could force them to kill" he paused "Does it make you proud"

Arthur felt sick, he believed what Edwin had told him and realised what a fool he had been, for years he had believed his father who had told him that the collared sorcerers were volunteers who agreed to have their magic controlled for the good of Camelot. It was seeing and hearing of Merlin that had first put doubts in his head. He turned to Edwin once more "Do you know how the collars can be removed" he asked

"If any of us did don't you think anyone of us would give our lives to free the rest?" Edwin spat out.

Arthur looked round to see if anyone was listening, seeing Leon close by Arthur lowered his voice. "One day I will free you all" he promised "You have helped lift the blinds from my eyes"

Edwin looked at Arthur in surprise "Perhaps the druids are right you will unite us all. But you are young boy, it will be years before you can take on your father and win and by then we may well all be dead"

Nothing more was said. On the ride back to Camelot Leon rode by Arthur's side and said in a low voice "Be careful Sire, your father won't like it if he thinks you are questioning him. It's good that you do, you will be your own man, but you are young yet"

Arthur looked at Leon "There is so much you don't know, things I have found out, I have to do something!" Arthur paused "I have learnt some shocking things recently, things that make me sick to the stomach but I don't know what to do" he admitted, He trusted the knight completely, it had been Leon and Kay who had shown him that arrogance got you nothing but hatred.

Leon nodded his head "If you want to talk Sire, I am here for you, but not now, we need somewhere more private."

While Arthur had been away on patrol Morgana had been talking to Hunith about what was happening to her. Hunith had known seers in the past and promised to help Morgana all she could. "We can keep this between us" Hunith told her. "You will be safe my lady, I will help you"

Morgana felt better than she had for some time, she had someone to trust. They both felt as if life was better now, Hunith no longer had a secret she had to keep from everyone and she trusted her mistress not to say anything. All she had to do now was trust Arthur.

Gaius went up to Morgana's rooms on the pretext of seeing Uther's ward, but managed to speak to Hunith "Arthur knows everything, he has spoken to Kilgarrah, but be careful my dear, it will be years before the prince will be able to challenge his father on all this. He is young"

It seemed to them all that something had to give there were just too many secrets for things to stay as they were.

When the patrol arrived back Arthur reported to his father, and was praised on the death of another sorcerer. It left a sour taste in Arthur's mouth, he was still trying hard to reconcile what he know knew with what he had been told all his life. Especially the circumstances of his birth and the relatives he know knew he had. He loved his father and didn't want to believe what he had been told but the facts were just to compelling.

Arthur was then told there was to be a feast that night to celebrate Morgana's seventeenth birthday, so he went to prepare. As always with these events Uther had several of the sorcerers placed round the hall. To Arthur and Morgana's disgust he had Merlin chained and sat just below the high table like a trophy. The boy had been dressed in clean trousers, and a thin top and looked cold. His collar stood out against the pale skin of his neck. Hunith was acting as server to Morgana and it was the closest she had been to her son in years. But even then she couldn't see him as she was behind the high table and he was below.

As the guests came up to give Morgana her gifts many of them touched Merlin as if he was some sort of merchandise. He flinched at each touch, but knew better than move. The feast was well underway when the guest singer arrived on the stage. Helen of Mora was considered the best singer in Albion and Uther had asked her to come as a surprise for Morgana. Morgana was on edge after all her nightmare had shown Arthur being killed at the feast. Hunith tried to calm her saying that the captive sorcerers would deal with any attack. What no one realised was that Helen was in reality Mary Collins the mother of the man killed. Mary Collins had killed the singer on route and used a glamour to hide her real self.

As the singing commenced all the people began to fall asleep, including the sorcerers, Mary Collins had made sure to use a spell that would affect the captive sorcerers. The only person in the room not effected was Merlin, his magic different coming from the earth itself. What no one had yet realised was that the boy did not have magic Merlin was magic, it flowed through his veins. Realising it was the Prince who was in danger and not the King, Merlin acted. He wasn't sure why but his magic seemed to want to protect the Prince. His eyes flashed gold and the large candle holder above the singer fell and landed on the singer. As the rest of the room began to wake they saw 'Helen' turn into Mary Collins.

Everyone was still groggy from the spell as Mary Collins in her dying moments went to throw a knife at Arthur, who himself was to drossy to move, Merlin by now was stood up, and not being about to move far because of the chain used his magic to knock the Princes chair over taking the prince out of danger. His eyes were still golden as Uther looked around to see what was happening.

Arthur was getting up and looking round he saw the knife in the wall behind at the level of his heart and realised what a close shave he had had. Uther had come to the same conclusion. Looking at the body on the floor he called for the guards "Remove that and burn it." He demanded. Then he looked at the sorcerers around the room. "Did only the boy act?" getting no answer he turned to Merlin "Well boy why where you able to act when no one else could!"

Merlin shrunk down in fear. Alvarr spoke up "I believe Sire he was not affected due to his young age, He is the only child in the room."

Luckily Uther seemed to believe this explanation without question, he looked down at the small figure, "This is good news, if you are immune to some spells then I have a special job for you, you will be responsible for the safety of the Prince. He will still have a fully trained one with him out of the castle but you will be with him at all times. Make sure he is safe your life is on the line boy"

Merlin looked at Uther making sure not to make eye contact, he stood waiting further orders. Uther took a controller from his pocket and handed it to his son "He sleeps in your room on the floor near the door. And goes everywhere with you! There has been an increase to the threats against you, this might help keep you safe. Make sure he trains with Aredian when you are at knight training, and keep him on tight discipline. Any breach in rules and he is to be whipped" Uther told his son.

Arthur took the controller "Father I hardly think I need a child to protect me!" he protested. He wanted Merlin under his control but knew his father would expect him to protest.

Uther looked at his son "Until we eradiate magic from the land we all need to use the tools we have in the fight, this" he pointed at Merlin "is a tool no more, don't make the mistake of thinking him human, he is no more than an animal. If he misbehaves treat him like one. If he behaves throw him a bone"

Morgana and Hunith looked at each other, they both hated Uther's attitude but were thankful Merlin was now under Arthur's control. The feast resumed and at the end of the evening Arthur undid Merlin's chain from around the table leg and pulled him out of the room, making sure his father thought he was reluctant to take him. Arthur was followed by George his manservant who disappeared briefly to return with a moth eaten blanket that he put at the door. A guard knocked on the door and he was let in and hammered a metal ring into the wall. "Sire the King asked me to tell you to make sure the sorcerer is chained to the ring when in the room. I am to take him to the midden before you settle for the night."

"Take him now then" Arthur said and Merlin was dragged off. It seemed the King had been stating the truth when he said he thought the sorcerers were animals. Poor Merlin was being treated like a dog and taken to relieve himself at the midden. George helped Arthur undress and prepare for bed. He turned to Arthur "Sire I have been told that I will bring his food up after yours in the morning, he is to have his set rations. I understand from the normal guards he will be washed down outside when necessary and the guards will take him to the midden morning and night" George looked disgusted at the extra work but said nothing.

"Thank you George, that will be all, wake me early in the morning I have knight training" Once George had left the guard returned, Merlin had been taken out of his better clothes and had his normal clothing on. It was still thin and didn't look enough to keep the boy warm. But at least there was a fire in the room. The guard chained Merlin to the wall and left to stand guard outside.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and bent down to his level, speaking quietly so the guards wouldn't hear "Merlin I will be as kind to you as I can, but I can't be seen to be breaking the rules. When we are alone if you need anything ask me and I will do my best to help you, but if anyone else is about you must treat me in the way my father expects. Thank you for saving my life, your mother is the maid of the Kings ward I will take messages to her for you, but be careful" he smiled at the young boy, It was hard to think he was eleven years old he hardly looked more than seven or eight, he was so thin and slight.

Merlin looked up at his new master and didn't speak, he knew better. He wondered if he really would take a message to his mother or if it was a trick. He hadn't spoken to her for so long. Sometimes Gaius took massages but he didn't see him much, only if he had been beaten. Once Arthur moved away Merlin curled up on the floor, it was cold and hard but his pallet in the dungeons wasn't much better. Merlin pulled the blanket over him and lay looking at the fire before falling asleep.

The next morning Merlin was woken by George coming into the room, the tray he was carrying had such wonderful smells coming from it. Arthur sat and ate his food while George went to get Merlin's meal. He was fed twice a day and always the same gruel, sometimes with bits of meat in it. Merlin ate his food as quickly as he could, in the dungeons the guards often took the bowls before they had finished so they all learnt to eat quickly. The food was never hot. He then drank his water. And waited for Arthur to tell him what to do.

Arthur looked at the small bowl of gruel that Merlin had been given and was thankful he didn't have to eat it. As George helped him to dress Arthur looked at the fruit in the bowl on his table and picked up an apple and threw it across to Merlin "For saving my life" he said gruffly ignoring Georges scandalised look.

Merlin caught the apple and looked at it, He had never had an apple before although he had seen others eating them. He smelled it first then took a bite before devouring the lot as quick as he could. Just as Merlin finished the Guard came in and took him to the midden and then down to the training ground. Aredian sneered as he saw the slight boy approaching "Here comes the boy of the moment, well don't think you'll get special treatment here, you will work as hard as the rest"

Merlin joined the others as their training started. He knew that the witch finder would be hard on him, it wasn't his fault he was allocated to the Prince but Aredian wouldn't see it that way. The other sorcerers were pleased that the boy was out of the dungeons but wondered how the Prince would treat him and if he had gone from the frying pan into the fire so to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur went to training but his mind wasn't really on it so Leon disarmed him quickly much to his consternation. He only hoped his father hadn't been watching out of the windows. "You're not concentrating Sire" the knight told him "Would you like to sit this out?"

Arthur glared at the knight "No I don't, I won't have you say you can beat me!" and so for the next hour Arthur concentrated on the job at hand. Once he stepped back to watch the other knights train Arthur let his gaze travel to the sorcerers training patch not far away. He could see Aredian pushing the sorcerers, then saw Merlin fall to the ground clutching his neck. He tensed up and would have gone across the Leon put his hand on Arthur arm. "Sire" came the quiet warning "I know you don't like it but there is nothing you can do and you may well make it worse for the lad."

"He's so small and skinny Leon, what has he done to deserve that" Arthur growled quietly enough so he wouldn't be overheard.

"He has magic and that's enough for the king, at least you can fed him up a bit now, but take care if your father thinks you have sympathy for them it won't go well" Leon removed his arm and stepped away as the Lady Morgana approached.

"Hello Arthur, I thought I would watch the training, have you finished?" she smiled at the young man she thought of as her brother.

"Not yet, just allowing the others their time on the ground" he told her, she looked across at him "So you have your own sorcerer guard now"

"I do," he lowered his voice "If his mother wants to send him a message I will make sure he gets it" Arthur was rewarded with a bright smile of approval

"Thank you Arthur, I'm sure she will, what are you going to do with him?" Morgana glanced across to Merlin

"I'm going to be careful, if the king thinks I have any sympathy I will get know where. I want to find out how to remove the collar and then get him and his family out of Camelot. Although were to I don't know" he kept to himself, for now, that he knew they were both his and Cenred's kin.

"Oh Arthur thank you! I hoped you would help them" she glanced around to make sure they couldn't be heard. "What is happening to them is awful and shouldn't be allowed"

"Don't get your hopes up Morgana, I can't go against my father openly, not yet I am far too young. I will do what I can but that may be no more than giving the boy more to eat." Arthur hated feeling so helpless.

"I know you will, but it will give them hope, something they haven't had for years, you are a good person Arthur" she paused "You had best get back to work, I will speak to Hunith and get back to you"

Morgana went up to her room and found Hunith cleaning the floors, Morgana walked up to Hunith "Leave that a moment Hunith, the floors are clean enough to eat off anyway, I don't know why you fell you have to clean them so often." She made Hunith sit down beside her at the table "You know that the prince has your son as his personal Sorcerer now?" Hunith winced at the word

"I do my lady"

"Arthur has said he will pass communication between you both. We need to be careful, it won't be possible for you to meet at the moment. I 'm sorry but we can't take the risk"

Hunith smiled "To just be able to let him know I love him will be more than I hoped for"

Morgana lowered her voice even further "He hopes to be able to remove his collar in time and let your family escape, if he can where would you go?"

Hunith looked at Morgana with hope. I would not go back to Essetir, I have family there but I don't trust them. I suppose the druids, they would help keep us safe."

"Well don't hold out hope it will be quick, but at least Arthur will be able to protect Merlin, not completely but he will have better care. The Prince is young yet, it is taking a lot of courage on his part to plan to go against his father's wishes" Morgana pointed out.

Prince Arthur will be a good King when the time comes my lady, if he knew of your secret he would help you."

"No! He mustn't know yet, he has enough on his hands already, please don't tell him. I will I promise when the time comes." Morgana said fearfully.

Hunith gave a message to Morgana and she promised to make sure Merlin got it. Later that evening after they had dined with Uther Morgana asked Arthur to walk her back to her chambers. As they walked along the corridor Morgana said quietly. ""Hunith says to tell Merlin that she loves him, and remembers how he used to run up the corridors. I think the latter is something so he will know the message is from her."

Arthur smiled "I will, take care Morgana you are like my sister, I don't want you to get caught."

"And you are like my brother, we will both be careful" they had reached her door "Goodnight them younger brother" she said with a grin.

Arthur walked back to his chambers and after George had prepared him for bed and Arthur had dismissed him for the night. Arthur went towards Merlin who was chained by the door and had his blanket pulled close about him. Bending down he whispered so the guards the other side of the door wouldn't hear. "You mother sends he love and says she remembers you running up the corridor when you were small"

Merlin's head shot up his eyes full of tears "You told the truth!" he paused "Thank you, If you get the chance tell her I love her to, they told me she didn't care but I never believed them. Tell her I miss the dragon stories"

Arthur went to his bedside and took another apple from the bowl then went into the cupboard and got out a sausage. Handing them to Merlin "I saved the sausage from my breakfast, and I know you like apples. Goodnight Merlin"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when George brought up Arthur's breakfast and Merlin's gruel. Arthur got dressed and did some paperwork while Merlin was taken down to the midden. When he got back and was chained up to the wall Arthur sent George off to get his chainmail. Arthur waited for George to leave before handing Merlin a lump of bread and some cheese. "Eat that before he gets back"

Merlin didn't need telling twice and soon finished off his extra food. Arthur gave him a goblet of watered down wine. "We are off on patrol today, we will have another sorcerer with us as well as you. Keep close to me if you can."

George came in and helped Arthur put on his armour "George go and get ready for the patrol we will be gone for four days. You aren't coming with us this time, I am taking some squires. While I'm gone catch up with your chores and make sure you exercise my dogs"

Arthur unlocked Merlin's chain from the wall and took him out of the room. As they went down the corridor they bumped into Morgana and her maid. "Hello Morgana, I will be gone for four days if you need extra help George will be able to help you" while he was talking he allowed Merlin's chain some slack and Morgana walked closer pulling Hunith with her.

Careful to shield Hunith with her body Morgana made sure Hunith and Merlin could get close. Hunith took her son's hands in hers and smiled at him, it was the smile Merlin remembered from his dreams. "Look after yourself Merlin" Hunith whispered "And remember I love you always" Merlin looked at his mother and gave her a seldom used grin.

"I love you mum" With that they were pulled apart as Arthur went on his way. The mother and son had had their first touch for seven years. Merlin had seen his mother form a distance but as soon as he heard her voice everything came back to him. How he hated Uther Pendragon. The young boy much older than his years had trouble not to cry as he was pulled away from his mother. But he swallowed his tears knowing that the Prince would be in trouble if his father knew what he had done. He wanted to speak to his mother again and would do anything to make sure he did.

As Hunith and Morgana walked away Hunith opened her hand to find a small flower, she had seen her son's eyes flash, even though he wasn't supposed to be able to use his magic with the collar on unless Arthur was in danger or he ordered it. She quickly put the flower in her pocket. She would not let even Morgana see it. When they got back to Morgana's room Hunith went to her room and put the flower safe. It was something she would treasure for as long as she could. Later when Hunith was sent to Gaius to get a sleeping potion she managed a quick word with the physician. "You know Merlin is with the Prince?"

"I do my dear, Arthur will look after him the best he can" gaisu reassured her

"They let us meet very briefly in the corridor" Hunith looked around before continuing "He did a small spell without Arthur knowing, he made me a flower"

"That's not a small thing Hunith, he must be careful, if you can warn him, or I will try. The Prince won't be able to save him if the King finds out. Now go I will try to come to talk to you soon." He handed Hunith a bottle "Tell my lady to drink as normal before she goes to bed." He said loud enough for the guard outside the door to here.

Hunith hurried back to Morgana while Gaius made up a skin of drugged wine, it seemed he would need to visit the dragon again. If Merlin was managing to get round the collar they might need to try to speak to him and warn him to be careful. No matter how powerful Merlin would be one day he was still young.

Arthur set off on patrol with six knight, two squires, Edwin and Merlin. Although the sorcerers had horses they were of poor quality, Uther made sure they couldn't run. But it did mean that the patrols were slower than they otherwise might have been. Edwin rode next to Merlin and looked across at his "Are you being looked after better?" he asked.

Merlin wasn't going to mention the extra food or his mother. "I sleep on a cold floor chained to a wall but I have a blanket and there is a fire in the room. But I get lonely I have no one to talk to"

"Do you get fed well?" Edwin persisted

"Same gruel although the night after the feast I had an apple as well" Merlin mentioned that, after all the servant had seen him get it.

"The Prince might be better than his father one day" Edwin commented "But he is young yet, at least you haven't been beaten"

"Only by Adrian at training I hate him" Merlin spat

"We all do boy, if any of us get the chance he will die"

Leon looked round at the two sorcerers "Quit talking, the bandits will hear you"

They continued for several more hours before stopping to let the horses rest. Then went on for another three hours. Just before settling for the knight one of the younger knights went to hunt for a couple of rabbits while the rest found a camp site and started to set up camp. The sorcerers were chained to tress as normal, they each had several yards of freedom. They looked after their own horses and then lit the fires with the wood the squires collected. The king and knights slept near the fire then the squires and on the outer edges the sorcerers set out their bedding, near to the trees they were chained to. At least on patrol they ate what everyone else did. It was the only time they got meat except for perhaps scraps after a feast. They didn't get as much as the knights but they didn't complain it was better than gruel and they were getting something three times a day.


	13. Chapter 13

In Camelot Hunith was still on top of the world after seeing Merlin and talking to him. She even managed to sneak off and see Kilgarrah. After she had told him what had happened Kilgarrah warned her "The young Pendragon is still a boy it will be years before he takes over from his father, take care my lady"

"I will but Kilgarrah I actually spoke to my son, I cannot believe it" Hunith wouldn't let anyone spoil that for her.

"The witch must also take care, her dreams must be hidden from Uther, and the potions Gaius makes her will not help much longer. But beware of one called Morgause, she could turn the witch from her path and lead her into the dark side. You must stop that at all costs my lady"

"I will do my best Kilgarrah but remember I am but now a servant" Hunith told the dragon

"You are no servant and not to the Pendragon's you are better than that!" Kilgarrah roared.

"Well that's what I am for now and my cousin seems to care little"

"Do not trust Cenred my lady, should you ever escape never go to him, go instead to the druids they will care for the mother of Emrys"

"I won't escape unless I can take my son and uncle with me, But one day I promise you I will get you free. I don't know how but I will" Hunith promised

"My lady remember a decade or two is but a wink of an eye to me, it is you that needs to be free you and Emrys, if you get the chance leave me and the old one the boy is the most important, destiny needs his freedom" Kilgarrah flew up into the cave. Hunith always found he spoke plainer with her than with Gaius when he often spoke in riddles. But them the great dragon had always been good to her. Hunith carefully made her way out and past the sleeping guards. She may not have Gaius's potions but she knew to arrive after the man had eaten there main meal. They were always dozy then and never expected anyone to visit such a fearsome beast.

The next morning the Prince and Knights had breakfast and broke up camp then headed out towards where recent bandit activity had been reported. Merlin and Edwin once more on their old worn out horses. Arthur called Merlin up by him "Stay by my side boy" he growled, in honesty not that he would admit it he wanted the youngster close in case they were attacked. Not for his safety ironically but so he could make sure the young sorcerer wasn't hurt. As they rode he handed Merlin another apple.

"Eat that" he told Merlin with a smile. He wasn't sure what it was but there was defiantly something about Merlin that made the Prince feel protective of him. Merlin flashed him a goofy grin and bit into the apple with delight.

The group rode through the morning and it was nearing noon when they were attacked by a large group of bandits. The two sorcerer's collars were set so they could fight, their main duty was to protect the knights or in Merlin's case the Prince. Although they were outnumbered two too one and the other side also had a sorcerer the fight didn't last long. The enemy sorcerer escaped but the rest of the bandits were killed. Only two minor injuries were sustained by the knights.

Arthur suspected that Edwin had held back allowing the sorcerer to escape and wondered whether his father's collars were as effective as he thought. But at the end of the day he didn't blame the man. After all he was being forced to kill and if he could save one of his own kind it was only to be expected. Merlin was at the edge of the site and was throwing up against a tree. Arthur walked across to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you injured?" he asked.

Merlin looked up at him looking very ashamed. "No Sire, but I killed and that is wrong, magic should not be used that way"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but in killing you save one of us." Arthur knew the boy was being forced and he was so young for such a task, especially as he hadn't chosen to join them. He turned and called out "Edwin"

The sorcerer arrived by Arthur's side "Can you look after Merlin for a bit, killing still comes hard for him"

Edwin looked at Arthur in disgust "It comes hard to any who kill against their own wish and Merlin is but a lad, Sire"

The Sire was said with less than respect. "I know that Edwin" Arthur walked off not saying more.


	14. Chapter 14

Although Arthur felt he could trust Merlin he didn't feel the same way about Edwin, he seemed to be altogether more dangerous. He couldn't help but think the Edwin would kill him and the knights of Camelot without a thought. Edwin didn't like killing for Arthur and the king, but would be more than willing to kill who he wanted to. Arthur realised he might be basing his trust in Merlin because he knew the younger boy was his cousin, but he just couldn't shake the belief the boy was basically good at heart. Her had vowed to free the sorcerers and he would but that didn't mean he trusted them all.

Hunith was thinking about what Kilgarrah had said to her, could she leave her Uncle at the mercy of Uther if she saw the chance to get her son away. She knew that would be what Gaius would want but she doubted she could do it. His punishment would be to extreme and would end in his death. Yet at the same time she would gladly give her life for Merlin. It was after all her fault he was suffering, it would have been far better had she terminated her pregnancy in the first place and she knew it. It was a guilt she would carry to her grave.

The gentle natured Hunith had even thought, recently, about trying to kill Uther. After all she could steal a dagger from Morgana, the Princess owned several. That would free the seer as well. Would Uther kill his ward if he knew she had magic? Hunith believed he would. And who was this Morgause that Kilgarrah spoke off? Hunith did agree with one thing she would never run to Cenred or allow him to get his hands on Merlin. He was as bad as Uther in many ways and even worse in others, she had no illusions about that.

It was a time of deep thought for many Camelot citizens Morgana was also wondering what to do, she wanted to help Hunith and her son, she had had another dream, one she hadn't told Hunith about, and it was troubling her. It was about her own future, it was like a dark cloud hanging over her head. Was the dream telling her she should do something or warning her not to. She decided to wait and wait to see how things played out.

While Arthur was out on patrol Aredian decided to speak to the King. He was unhappy that he had lost some of his control of Merlin to the Prince. The youngster was clearly the most powerful, or would be once he fully matured. It was important for Aredian's plans that when he did he was under his Aredian's full control and besides the Prince was too soft on the boy. This would need to be handled with a delicate touch.

Aredian asked for and was granted a personal audience with the King.

"Well my friend how can I help you?" Uther asked the witch finder. Uther was sat on his throne a glass of wine in his hand. Uther was relaxed things had been going well recently.

"I have come to speak about the young sorcerer Sire, since he has been under the Princes control he has become more ….. Reluctant in training. I feel he would be better back with the others, He now feels himself better than them"

Uther looked at Aredian over his goblet "Are you questioning my judgement?" he asked silkily.

Aredian knew he was treading a dangerous path but continued "No Sire, but I thought it right to inform you"

Uther snorted "I gave the boy to my son for a reason, magical attacks on him are growing, the boy can protect him and will. Do you think this 'reluctance' could be due to his age, he will after all be coming into his full powers soon?"

"Sire with his age it is more important than ever that he is treated correctly, he needs the disciple I can give him" Aredian insisted not noticing Uther's grimace.

"You overstep yourself Aredian, my son is more than capable of giving discipline, and he is of an age where the challenge is good for him. Arthur is sixteen soon to be seventeen he has already proven himself in the field. "No the boy stays with him I will hear no more of this" Uther dismissed the witch finder. Uther had known the man for years and was well aware of his ambitious nature. He knew that if Aredian found out that Merlin was a dragonlord he would use that to his advantage. He would have to watch him carefully in case his ambitions where exceeding is present place at court.

But the conversation had given Uther food for thought, he knew he was taking a risk allowing Merlin to get close to Arthur, but he was sure the boy didn't know his relationship to the Prince. And he wasn't Merlin close to the Royal family. When his dragon lord powers materialised Uther wanted those powers to be under his control. No one else besides himself and the boy's family knew Merlin was Balinor's son so the secret was safe. Uther decided to pay the cave under the castle a visit. He hadn't seen the overgrown lizard for twelve years and now might be a good time. Then he would make sure to speak to Gaius.

Uther made his way down to the cavern and stood on the platform and waited he knew the dragon would come. In his hand he held something that would ensure he was safe. It wasn't long before Kilgarrah landed on the rocks in front of him "PENDRAGON DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"You won't kill me or the boy will die a horrid death" Uther smirked and showed Kilgarrah what was in his hand. "Kill me and this will be destroyed and the last Dragon lord will die"

"What have you come here for?" Kilgarrah roared.

"To see you, it's been a long time. I wanted you to know I hadn't forgotten you and as the boy will start feeling his connection with you soon I thought a warning was in order"

"You dare threaten me!"

"Oh I more than threaten you, I threaten the boy. Balinor's son is in my power and if you try to contact him in any way I will know. The men who designed the collars for me made an adjustment to his. The punishment will be activated if you talk to him whether by voice or mind talk. You see Kilgarrah he is mine, and so will you be. I control him with his mother and you, well you wouldn't want him to die would you. When he can order you it will be my orders you follow. You will fly once more but under my control."

"Never!" Kilgarrah roared "I will never submit to you"

"Then the boy will burn of the pyre but first I will allow Aredian to have his fun, he can keep a body alive for days as he tortures them. He is quite the expert, I should have given Balinor to him….. of course I will allow the Lady Hunith to watch as her son slowly suffers, she will lose her mind of course, but that will be your fault."

Kilgarrah roared in anger "You cannot control destiny in this way"

"Destiny, a druid dream, I make my own destiny Kilgarrah remember that" Uther turned and left the cave as Kilgarrah roared in fury and frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

Kilgarrah decide he needed to act, he needed to speak to his dragonlord, but he knew that it was impossible for him to contact him how he had intended to. Uther Pendragon had covered that and he daren't risk it. But Uther didn't control everything. Nor did he know everything, like many people who considered themselves omnipresent in their powers Uther hadn't thought of everything. All Kilgarrah had to do was wait for the footsteps coming down to the cave and he would put his own plans in motion, destiny would not be denied.

Arthur and the patrol arrived back in Camelot, they had met a further group of bandits after the first lot, but with no sorcerer and outnumbering the enemy the knights dealt with the threat with no magical intervention. Arthur preferred not to totally rely on sorcerers, he wanted to keep his knights sharp and self-reliant. Arthur reported to the King before he went to bath and clean up. Uther was pleased with the progress and that Merlin had killed, it seemed Aredian's fears were either over exaggerated or the witch finder was looking after his own interests.

Uther told his son to sit "Aredian has been to see me, he thinks you too soft on the boy, and he is becoming troublesome in training I understand"

Arthur bristled "I am able to control the boy, perhaps it is Aredian's methods that are at fault and not mine" he looked at his father "The Witch finder can be unnecessarily cruel, the boy is young much can be achieved with a very small amount of kindness wrapped in an iron glove" Arthur was careful he knew that his father didn't tolerate any weakness so he could show none. "He performed well on patrol with no need to force him. The only extra he was given as an apple meant for my horse, yet the boy acted as if I were his saviour. I want him to grow loyal like one of my hunting dogs"

Arthur hated what he was saying but he knew just how Uther thought, that the sorcerers were less than human and he wanted Merlin kept away from Aredian. Uther smiled, his son was growing to be a good strategist, at sixteen he was already thinking like a man of older years.

"Would you like to take over all his training then?" he asked his son.

Arthur realised he was being tested "No, I don't train my dogs so why should I train a sorcerer. But I won't be questioned by Aredian on how I treat him out of training. But with your permission I was thinking it might be an idea to use the boy during the knights training. To help me prepare the men against Magical attack. I dislike having to rely on collared sorcerers"

Uther nodded "Why the boy and not one of the men?"

Arthur smirked "Because they have even less reason to help than the boy! They can remember being free I doubt the boy can" Uther didn't know after all that Arthur knew Merlin had been born in a cell. "He will be better …. persuaded"

Uther patted Arthur on the back "You think clearly my boy, go ahead"

"Thank you Sire, I will work on him first but I should be ready soon, he is already like a puppy following me. It won't take much before he will do anything I say without thought, Not that he thinks much, the boy is an idiot"

Arthur left his father and went back to his chambers, on the way he was stopped by an irate Morgana "I heard you, talking to Uther! How can you talk about Merlin like that I thought better of you"

Arthur grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her into some empty chambers "You risked eavesdropping! Don't be a fool. What I said was to protect Merlin not hurt him. Aredian is a sadistic man, I don't want Merlin near him but father would never agree to that, what I said was to protect Merlin no more. Now don't be a fool Morgana"

Morgana had the grace to look ashamed "It sounded like you thought of Merlin as less than human" she protested

"Good, that's what I wanted father to think, if I am to one day free Merlin and the others I must play the waiting game, it might be years before I am in a position to free where I can do that. You must trust me Morgs. Now let's get out of here before we are seen."

Arthur left the room allowing Morgana to follow afterwards. When he got back to his room a bath was waiting and a meal, Merlin was chained in his place by the door. Arthur bathed and allowed George to dress him in clean clothes before he sat to eat. As George went to dispose of the water Arthur threw George the key to the chain. "Let the boy free he can use my dirty water he stinks, I don't want to put with that overnight"

George looked most put out that a sorcerer should use a Royal tub but did as he was told. Merlin stripped and got in the water. Arthur looked at the young sorcerer "Wash your clothes in the water boy, they can dry overnight, no point in your dressing in filthy clothes. Merlin washed himself and then once he had dried himself in a cloth George threw him he wrapped it round his waist before washing his ragged clothes. Then went and curled up under his blanket. George started to empty the tub and looked at the washed clothes and took them through with him to put them to dry. When he had gone to empty the water Arthur grinned at Merlin "Feel better?"

Merlin nodded it was better than the cold water he normal got to wash in. Arthur took a piece of bread and cheese from his plate and threw it at Merlin. "Eat that but don't let George see you, otherwise he might cut my ration"

Merlin grinned at him and Arthur couldn't help but think what a tough life the boy had had if such small things made him happy.


	16. Chapter 16

SORRY FOR DELAY IN POSTING SOME NASTY PERSON HAS HACKED MY COMPUTER AND CAUSED ME LOTS OF PROBLEMS I WILL POST AGAIN AS SOON AS I CAN


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back with my computer and should be posting regularly again, thank you for your support

…

The next morning Arthur told George he wanted to see the seamstress who made the servants clothes. George looked at Arthur but didn't query his orders. A bit later there was a knock on the door and a young girl came in after Arthur shouted for her to do so. She curtsied and in a very timid and nervous voice said "You sent for me my Lord, I am the seamstress for the servants."

"Come in and close the door. Now what is your name, I can't call you seamstress" Arthur asked her.

"It's Gwen Sire"

"Well then Gwen my father has deemed it for that I should have a sorcerer with me, now his clothing is ragged beyond belief and he disgraces me. I need his to have a couple of sets of something more suitable. Nothing fancy but something that at least covers him properly" Arthur gestured to Merlin who was sitting on his blanket wearing his now dry clothes.

Gwen turned round and saw Merlin for the first time, then she say how he was chained to the wall. "Oh poor you" she went to move towards Merlin "Hello I am Gwen what's your name" Then she remembered the Prince and turned back "Sorry my Lord, I am new to this job, not that I can't sew I can"

"The sorcerers name is Merlin, not that you need to know that, he just needs some clothes, a simple shirt and trousers and a jacket if there is one, oh and some boots I suppose his old ones seem to be falling apart. Whatever befits his station"

Gwen looked shocked "The sorcerers usually get the most wore out clothes Sire not new ones"

"Well the others don't have to live in my chambers do they! Just sort him something out and by tonight"

Gwen looked at Merlin, he was about her age but much thinner. She had off course seen him about and heard how he had saved the princes life. She felt very sorry for him. She had lost her mother but at least she still had her father. She might have needed to start work at twelve, as most peasants, did but as she understood the young sorcerer had already been captive for years. "I will do my best Sire" she curtsied and backed out of the door.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Some new clothes for you Merlin make sure you try to look after them. I am sorry I have to speak of you as I do, but if I don't the King may remove you from my care"

Merlin gave Arthur a small grin "I don't mind at least you don't kick me" he was beginning to feel more comfortable around the Prince, who at least seemed to be kinder than the rest of the people he came into contact with.

Arthur shook his head "You mean you don't kick me my Lord"

Merlin looked at Arthur and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like prat to Arthur but he decided not to ask, at least the boy still have some spirit.

Arthur called George and got his servant to help him with his mail then took Merlin down to the knights training. Arthur trained with a select group of knights that were considered the best Camelot had to offer. Some like Leon were loyal to him, even at his young age, others he knew reported back to his father. So he knew he would have to take care. He called the knights together "I have been given permission by the King to train you with the sorcerer, if we are to fight magic we need to know how to protect ourselves best from it. So from now on Merlin will train with us, he is young yet but hopefully we can learn as he does"

The knights looked at Arthur in surprise, this was unheard of. Leon backed Arthur up "That makes sense Sire"

Owain and Pallinore nodded their agreement. Whereas Cador and Caridoc looked less than enthusiastic. The others didn't seem to worry one way or the other. Cador turned to Arthur "He's a sorcerer, filth he shouldn't be here."

Arthur looked at the Knight "Are you saying my father is wrong?"

Cador said no more but it was clear he wasn't happy. Arthur continued "Merlin will watch today then tomorrow when we train we will spend some of the time attacking him."

Cador looked at Merlin and sneered "That shouldn't take much"

"Cador you were on patrol, you saw how Edwin and Merlin helped us, if they had been on the other side we wouldn't have won" Arthur looked at the knight. "Now they might be fighting for us because they have no choice but that doesn't make their contribution any less valid. Now normal training regime and I will assess how best to use the sorcerer"

After training had finished Arthur was going back to his chambers with Leon "Sire will the boy help us willingly?"

"He will either way, we need to learn how to fight against magic, the attacks are getting stronger not weaker. The King has killed most of the weak ones it's the strong magic users who we are increasingly against"

"Arthur I don't know what you are planning but take care" Leon warned his friend.

"I will don't worry" Arthur turned to Merlin "Come on boy we have some talking to do"

When they were back in the Princes chambers Arthur looked at Merlin "I order to keep you away from Aredian I have told the king that you will help us train. Will you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Merlin demanded trying his best to look fierce.

"Yes, if we can't make it convincing you go back to Aredian, so suggestions, can you help us to plan how to defend ourselves from say a weak sorcerer, what spells they use and how to counter them?"

"Maybe" came the sullen reply

"Look Merlin, one day I want to free you, but until then I need to try to keep you alive, you have to help me" Arthur glared at Merlin in frustration as there was a knock on the door and Gwen returned

"Sire I found some clothing that should fit. As its second hand it will pass the rules for the sorcerers but they are nicer than usual." She handed Merlin some clothes.

Arthur nodded to the changing screen "Change there, I'm sure this you lady doesn't want to see you"

Merlin got behind the screen and when he came out he had on brown trousers that actually fit and a blue shirt with brown boots. She held out a red scarf "I noticed Sire that his neck is sore from the collar this might help" Gwen went towards Merlin and put the scarf round his neck. Just under the collar

"Make sure the collar shows or my father won't be happy" Arthur warned her. The scarf was tucked under the collar to protect Merlin's skin. "Thank you, he looks better"

Gwen handed Merlin a small pile of clothes "If you leave the dirty ones by the door I will wash them for you" She smiled at Merlin who beamed at her

"Thank you Miss" he said looking at the best clothes he had ever had.

"Call me Gwen please" the servant turned to Arthur "Will that be all Sire?"

"Thank you yes" Arthur dismissed her. After she had gone Arthur smiled at Merlin "You should be warmed now, just make sure the collar shows, especially if my father is about"


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin was doing his best to understand his master, but he was confused, some of the things he said and did when they were on their own showed he had a good heart, but other times the blond was nasty and bitter sounding. Merlin realised that the Prince had to make it look good but it still confused him. But of all the things that had happened since he was under the Princes control that made him the happiest was seeing his mother and being able to pass messages to her sometimes. He just wished he could hug her once more. He had vague memories of before, of laughing and being hugs and comforted.

Later that day when he was chained in his corner and lying on his blanket, dozing. The Lady Morgana came to see her step brother and with her was Hunith. As neither of them was supposed to know that the pair were mother and child Morgana felt that there was no reason for her not to visit Arthur and as propriety dictated, as they were not related, take her maidservant with her. Hunith was worried but Morgana told her that if Uther got to hear she would tell him she had ordered it. Arthur looked up as Morgana came in, he smiled at her before demanding "And what do I owe this honour?"

"I want to go to visit father's grave and wondered if you would escort me in the morning as you usually do" Morgana closed the door as she spoke then looked at Hunith and pushed her towards her son.

Arthur noticed the gesture and chose to ignore it. He wished he could tell Morgana that Hunith was his Aunt, but feared her temper and that she would confront Uther if he did so. "I will provided father has no other plans for me."

"He hasn't I have already asked" Morgana sat by her step brother and continued to talk about the next day.

Hunith went towards Merlin and held out her arms to him, first looking at the royals at the table. Merlin rushed forward and hugged his mother. Hunith ran her hands through her son's hair "Oh my darling how I miss you"

Merlin looked up at his mother tears in his eyes and whispered "I love you mother, are you alright, is she good to you?"

"She is my son, very good and you, does your new master treat you well? I see you have new clothes"

Merlin nodded "He feeds me better as well" but then Merlin looked at the floor ashamed "I killed again, I used my magic for bad things" If nothing else he could remember his mother always telling him magic was for good not evil.

"Son when you don't have a choice it is not your fault, but the one that makes you is guilty. Always be careful my boy and keep yourself safe" Hunith kissed her sons forehead. "I pray to the gods that one day you will be free"

Merlin looked across at the table to make sure they couldn't hear him "Arthur says he will free me one day, when he can, I won't go without you"

"Son if you get the chance to be free go, don't risk your freedom for me" Hunith implored him. "Or you Uncle Gaius, we both want you to be free, you are young"

"I will never leave without you!" Merlin told her. Then he noticed Morgana standing up so he pulled his mother into a hug once more.

Morgana arrived by the door and looked at the pair "I am sorry but we must go. I will try and bring you again." She told Hunith, then looking at Merlin she said "Look after Arthur for me please, he is a good man"

Merlin nodded and held onto his mother for a few more seconds before the door was open and she was gone. As the door closed once more Merlin threw himself onto his blanket and let the tears fall. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Merlin, but you did get to see her, I never met my mother she died when I was born" Arthur's face looked very sad.

Merlin looked at the Prince "You have your father. Mine died before I was born so I only have my mother, you can see your father every day!" he said bitterly.

Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned "Yes Merlin that is true, but he has never hugged me as your mother does you. I will try and make sure you see each other again. I doubt you will be able to come tomorrow, or if you do your mother won't"

"But I have to go, I have to protect you!" Merlin told him "it's my job."

"So it is" Arthur ruffled Merlin's head. Then he stepped back at George can in with his supper "George tomorrow I am taking the Lady Morgana to her father's grave make sure our horses are ready. And go to the kitchen now and ask cook for suitable food to be provided"

George bowed and after putting the tray down left the room. Arthur smiled "He has brought me to much again." He looked at Merlin who was eating his bowl of rather disgusting looking gruel. "Here have some of this." Arthur handed Merlin a lump of meat and bread and well as an apple.

Merlin smiled and hid the apple in his blanket for later and ate the bread and meat, he then finished his gruel. He was a growing boy and had already learnt to eat what he could when he had the opportunity. In the cells with the others sometimes they missed meals if the guards were feeling mean. His apple he would eat in the night. As he took off his clothes for the night and led down in his shirt he had a smile on his face. Life for him was looking up, he had a full belly and had seen his mother and hugged her. He promised himself that he would do all he could to protect and help his master for his kindness, even if he did confuse him.

That night Morgana dreamt again, with Gaius's and Hunith's help her dreams had decreased but she still had them. This one was of dragons, golden eyes and of a woman with blonde hair, it didn't make sense so she decided not to mention it to Hunith.

The next day when Morgana went to meet her step brother she had a different maid servant with her, Uther had forbade Hunith from leaving the castle, telling his ward that the physician had need of her services to collect herbs. Instead Morgana had Gwen the seamstress with her. Merlin of course went with Arthur and three nights to the grave. All went well until they were on their way back to Camelot when Morgana's horse was spooked by snake and she fell hitting her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Arthur gathered her up and they returned at full gallop to Camelot. Rushing Morgana up to Gaius the physician diagnosed a bleed within the scull, and did not expect her to life the night.

The King was distraught and wouldn't leave his wards side. Hunith was also very upset, she had come to love her mistress, and she crept down to the cavern to ask the dragon if there was anything she could do. When Kilgarrah settled on hid rock Hunith looked up at him

"The Lady Morgana is dying, is there any way we can save her, Gaius says she is bleeding in the scull"

Kilgarrah nodded his head "You wish to save your captor"

"She is not my captor that is Uther, Morgana and Arthur are allowing me to speak to my son, against the Kings permission, she is good to me" Hunith pleaded once more "There must be something we can do"

"There is, but it risks both yourself and your son." The dragon paused "Bring me the young warlock for only he can save her"

"And how can I do that!" Hunith protested.

"Speak to the young Pendragon, if he wants the witch saved he will find a way, don't delay she hasn't long for this world."

Hunith ran back up the stairs and to the Princes chamber, she walked in past the guard carrying sheets and blankets. Arthur looked up as she entered and frowned. "Hunith you should not be here, Merlin is not here he is at the midden"

Hunith looked at the Prince and took a deep breath "Sire, we can save the Lady Morgana but I need your help"

Arthur looked at Hunith "How? I will do anything"

"I have been to the great dragon. I know you have already spoken to him in the past. If you take Merlin to him he says my son can save her, but Kilgarrah needs to give the spell needed to Merlin, The Great Dragon says we don't have much time. Please Sire I beg you, you must trust me!"

Arthur took a step forward and made a discussion there and then. "I do trust you Aunt Hunith"

Hunith looked at Arthur in shock "You know!"

"I do, but it is important to keep this a secret, I only tell you now so you know you can trust me. I have not told Merlin we are cousins, it is too dangerous. Go now, as soon as he is back we will go to the cavern I promise you"

"Thank you my Lord"

"Please Aunt, call me Arthur if ever we are alone. Now go before you are caught." Arthur ushered Hunith out.

As soon as Merlin was back Arthur took his chain and led the boy down the tunnels. When he got to the bend where the guards were sitting he told Merlin to hide in the alcove. Then he went forward. Going round the corner he found the guards as expected lounging at the table half asleep. "So this is what you think guard duty is!" he demanded making them all jump to their feet. "I will wait here while you all run round the castle twice. And make sure you do it at full run. That should wake you up"

The three guards glared at Arthur before doing as they were told. As they ran up the stairs Arthur grabbed Merlin from the alcove, "Come on we should just have time."

Merlin wondered where they were going until he reached the cavern and the Great Dragon appeared, then he looked at wonder at the beast in front of him "A Dragon!" then his face became one of wonder "You are Kilgarrah, the one my mother told me about when I was small."

Kilgarrah laughed "You are still so small for one with such a destiny, it is good to see you at long last young Warlock. Much as I would like to talk we have little time." Kilgarrah looked from Arthur to Merlin and back "Two sides of the same coin together"

Arthur looked at Kilgarrah "We don't have long the guards will be back soon"

"Promise you will bring the boy back soon young Pendragon"

"I will when it is safe" Arthur promised

"Then we will proceed" Kilgarrah looked at Merlin "I will give you the power to heal the witch, you will need to ne alone with her and then take her hands and repeat the spell I will give you, but first young Pendragon release the control of the collar as you do when the warlock uses his power"

Arthur did as requested as he did Kilgarrah released a cloud of golden mist over Merlin, as it dissipated Merlin smiled "That is easy!"

"Go now and do what you have to, but Young Pendragon I expect you to keep your promise and return soon."

Arthur and Merlin ran up the steps and Merlin hid as they waited for the guards to return. It wasn't long before they came puffing down the stairs to find Arthur sat waiting. "Next time I do a check I don't expect you to be nearly asleep" Arthur stood up and walked up the stairs leaving some very disgruntled guards behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

The two made their way up the stairs when Arthur stopped "How am I going to get my father away from Morgana? He won't leave her for just anything."

"He will need to rest won't he?" Merlin said "we could go in then"

"I don't think he will leave her not even then" Arthur thought for a moment then went down to the courtyard where he spotted Leon "Leon, could you do me a favour, go and get Gaius out here, say he is needed please"

The knight looked at Arthur and frowned "Why should I say he is needed Sire"

"Whatever you think, I just need to speak in private for a moment" Arthur admitted to his friend

Leon shrugged and went to do as he was asked. Not for the first time Arthur was proud of how his knights trusted him. A few moments later Leon come out with Gaius. Arthur had waited in the corridor. Seeing Gaius come towards him Arthur gestured and Gaius followed "What is it Sire I really should be with the Lady Morgana"

Arthur looked at Leon "What excuse did you use?"

Gaius snorted "He told me that one of the knights had hurt themselves in training, it's a good job your father was distracted or he would have realised training finished hours ago." Gaius looked at Merlin who was stood by Arthurs side. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the Prince. "What are you up to?" he demanded.

Leon had left them and once he was gone Arthur turned to Gaius "I need you to get father out of your room for ten minutes or longer, we have been to see the dragon and he has given Merlin a way of healing Morgana, but he can't do it with the king there"

Gaius looked surprised and then concerned "What possessed you to do that!"

"I want Morgana to live Gaius, she's the nearest thing I have to a sister, I will do anything to help her." Arthur hesitated "I trust Merlin now will you do as I ask?"

Gaius looked thoughtful "I will do my best but if I can't you will have to think of your own way" the old man turned and went back into his rooms. Once there he checked Morgana and then looked at the King. "Sire the lady sleeps, it might be best if you took some rest yourself. I can call if anything changes, she might be like this for some time."

Uther looked up he was clearly upset "Is there nothing you can do Gaius? I would allow you to do anything to save her" he was clearly hinting at magic.

"What you ask is against the law, you would ask me to do that when you hold my family and treat my grandson worse than a slave!" Gaius said bitterly.

"I had no choice Gaius, he had magic, I could have had him burnt" Uther snapped "I showed mercy"

"Your own nephew!" Gaius turned away in disgust.

"Do you need a collared one?" Uther asked again

"No…..no I don't, I will do what I can for her" Gaius said "But not for you! But for my lady"

"Heal her and I will relax my restrictions on the boy, but I can't set him free" Uther stood up. "I will leave you to consider, you are right I do need to rest, I will be back in a few hours, but think on what I have asked, if she dies….." he left the rest as a threat hanging over Gaius. Uther kissed his ward's forehead and walked out. He didn't notice Arthur and Merlin who had waited round the corner. As soon as Uther had disappeared round the corner Arthur and Merlin went into Gaius's rooms.

Gaius turned round "Did you hear?" he asked his voice broken

Arthur shook his head "Your door and walls hold out sound, how did you manage it?"

Gaius gave a bitter laugh "I didn't not really, I asked him to rest, he told me to heal his ward by whatever means and he would relax his treatment of Merlin and if I didn't….. well let's just say it better work and not just for the Lady Morgana's sake. I'm sorry Sire but your father is a hypocrite" Arthur had never heard Gaius sound so bitter.

Arthur didn't say anything he turned to Merlin "Are you ready?" merlin went and sat by Morgana and prepared himself then he nodded at Arthur.

"You need to leave the room and so do you" Merlin looked at Gaius "Kilgarrah said I must be alone with her"

The two men went to the door just as they went out Arthur released what control of the collar he was able and then shut the door. Merlin took Morgana's hands in his and started to peak in the old tongue, his voice deepening and becoming more powerful then he opened his mouth a wisp of smoke came from his mouth and into Morgana at his side. This continued for about a minute before it stopped. Morgana shuddered and Merlin sagged. Just before he collapsed he called out for Arthur.

Arthur and Gaius came back in, Arthur caught Merlin before he collapsed completely and Gaius checked him over "It has drained him, let him sleep he will recover" Then the physician went to Morgana and looked at her. Satisfying himself he turned "She will sleep, she will be fine. I will make her sleep for longer with a draft, the King must not know how quickly she has recovered he will suspect if it's too quick. I have some healing magic but not as powerful as the Great Dragon"

Arthur picked put Merlin in his arms "We'll leave you, let me know if you need anything else. I will look after Merlin"

Gaius looked at Arthur "You are a better man than your father, care for the boy, he means more to me than I can say"

"I will" Arthur left and used the servant's stairway to get to his rooms not wanting anyone to see him carrying Merlin. When he was nearly there he stood Merlin down "Wake up Merlin just until we get past the guards"

Merlin opened his eyes and stood with very wobbly feet and stumbled after Arthur. The minute they were in Arthur's rooms he fell onto his blanket on the floor. Arthur fetched him some watered down Wine and sat the sleepy boy up "Drink this then you can sleep" he told Merlin "And thank you I won't forget what you have done for me"

Merlin drank then sank onto his ratty blanket. Arthur covered him with the other slightly better blanket then pulled on off his own bed and placed over Merlin and put the boys coat under his head. He couldn't do more without arousing suspicion otherwise he would have placed the boy on his own bed. Arthur longed for the day when he could claim Merlin as a cousin and treat him with the care and love he deserved. But he knew now was not the time.

Back in his chamber's Gaius kept an eye on Morgana and when he was happy with her he gave her a strong sedative that would ensure she slept until the morning, long enough for his 'weak' magic to have possibly healed her. He was pleased to see her healed but hated how Uther could bend the rules to suit himself. If Gaius had ever been found to be using magic with anyone else this family and himself would have been burnt. One thing he did intend was that Merlin would in some way benefit from what he had done, after all it was him that had saved the Lady Morganas life.

It was several hours later when Uther came to sit by his ward once more. He looked at Gaius "She looks better is she?"

Gaius looked at Morgana "I believe she will life Sire, but she will need rest"

"Thank you Gaius I will not forget my promise the boy shall have increased rations, he looks thin"

Gaius looked at Uther in disbelief "You promised you would life restrictions on him"

Uther looked at the physician who had once been his friend "That is what I am doing. Sorcerers are limited to two bowls of gruel a day. I will left his food to that of a servants."

"Is that all your wards life is worth?" Gaius said angrily.

"Would you not have healed her anyway Gaius? You are a physician after all" he looked at the old man "Alright I will allow him an extra blanket and clothing, although I note my son seems to have already improved on the clothing, it seems he is shamed by the boy's previous allocation which I will ignore in recognition. And don't think I haven't noticed that your daughter seems to be getting better clothing and rations than is normal for her new rank."

Gaius turned "I must check on my other patients" with that he left the king.

Uther sat and brushed Morganas hair back from her forehead and kissed her. Then quietly and because he was alone he allowed himself to say what he had wanted to say for many years, the relief at her recovery loosening his resolve. "Oh Morgana if only I could acknowledge you for the daughter that you are instead of pretending you are nothing but my ward. It would solve so many problems I could arrange a better marriage for you, and stop the worry that you and Arthur may wish to marry, for that can never be for he is your half-brother."

Unfortunately for Uther his daughter was not as asleep as he believed and she heard what he was saying. If it hadn't been for the spell that Gaius had used to make her appear to be recovering slowly she would have reacted. As it was she listened in horror. First at his broken promise to Gaius then the confession of her parentage. What he muttered next was to be his undoing. Uther stroked her forehead and absentmindedly as if he was just going through things in his mind he muttered "Now I must find a way of getting the boy back from Arthur, he cannot have such a powerful mange under his control, he doesn't even know he has a dragonlord under his wing. Your brother is to young yet to be trusted with such a power."

Uther stopped as he heard someone coming to the door. The door opened and Arthur walked in "How is she father?"

"She has improved over night, Gaius says she will live she just needs lots of rest." Uther told his son.

"Thank goodness!" Arthur was relieved the spell had worked.

"Once Gaius is back we will move her back to her rooms, this is hardly decent for her" Uther told his son "Oh I was talking to Gaius he seems concerned that the boy mange is too thin. You may have his rations increased to that of a lower servant and arrange for him to have one more blanket from the servant's store."

Arthur kept his face blank "I will order it Sire" such a small reward for all that Merlin had done, but with the extra he had been sneaking Merlin at least it would help starve of the cold a bit more with winter coming up.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgana was transferred to her own chambers and settled into her own bed, it was the late morning before she woke and was sat up by Hunith and given a light broth to drink. She was still weak and would need more rest but was feeling much better. She remembered what she had heard the day before and it was playing on her mind. Arthur came in shortly afterwards and sat with her. He could tell she was unhappy about something.

"Morgana it is so good to see you sat up, you gave us a scare." He told his sister. She was just going to say something when Uther entered.

"How are you my dear?" he asked her. She wanted to shout out at him that she knew his secret but decided now was not the time, She would wait for now.

"Weak and tiered Sire and very thankful to be here" Morgana told him

"That was a nasty tumble you took my dear, I want you to rest of a few days and do as the physician tells you" the King went forward and kissed her forehead "You are precious to me, as dear to me as a daughter and I never want a fright like that again."

Morgana shut her eyes so Uther couldn't see her inner turmoil at his words. "I can see you are tired I will leave you" he looked at his son "Don't stay long let her rest" with that he swept out the room.

Arthur looked at Morgana who had gone a white as a sheet. "Are you alright Morgana? Do you need Gaius?"

Morgana opened her eyes and looked at the man she know knew was her brother "I heard Uther talking to Gaius, they thought I was asleep." She paused "It was Merlin that saved me wasn't it?"

Arthur gave Morgana a rueful smile "Yes, Gaius couldn't do anything, you were going to die, but father doesn't know does he?" Arthur said concern evident in his voice.

"No, he thinks Gaius used magic, but he promised to help Merlin if I lived and then just said he could have more rations, Gaius was upset." Morgana admitted

"Well at least he can have them properly now, he has been having them anyway" Arthur admitted "Try not to worry Morgana get well first and then we will speak, I am just so glad you are alive"

"Arthur he plans to take Merlin away from you, he said Merlin was a dragonlord"

"Rest Morgana, I won't let him, he gave me Merlin in front of the court he can't go back on his word now" Arthur reassured her. "We will talk more when you are stronger."

Morgana decided to think about what else she had heard, after all it would be was much a shock to Arthur was to her. Arthur leant over and kissed Morgana's forehead "I will leave you and come back latter just rest"

As he walked away Morgana said "Thank Merlin for me, tell him I will never forget it"

"I will" Arthur left and went back to his chambers to find Merlin still asleep. He smiled down at his cousin and reaffirmed his vow to get the boy free as soon as he could. He knew without a doubt that magic wasn't evil, nothing would ever convince him it was. One day when he was king all Merlin's kind would be free.

Later when George arrived with his lunch Arthur asked George where Merlin's extra ration was "I sent a message to say that the King said the boy was to have servant's rations"

George looked at the Prince "Sire I was told that the message was servants rations but twice a day only"

Arthur glared at George "Go down now and get him a dinner and don't come back without it, I will speak to my father"

George scurried off and came back with some broth and bread. By then Arthur had gently woken Merlin so he could eat as soon as George got back. "The extra blanket was also my father order, he has one of mine for now, replace it later."

George did replace it but with a thinner servants blanket, but Arthur got Gwen to get yet another one so at least Merlin would be warm. As Merlin folded up his blankets and stored them behind the changing screen every morning hopefully George would never notice that an extra one had arrived. Arthur still gave Merlin things from his plate as the servant's rations still seemed small and poor to the prince. No one seemed to have mentioned to the King that Arthur had countermanded his orders for the extra meal. Arthur decided if his father ever found out he would pretend to have forgotten such a minor matter.

Morgana was up and about after a week, and to celebrate her recovery Uther decided to hold a feast. Morgana decided to use the feast to ask her 'father' about her parentage. She decided to ask him in public as she was so angry at the deceit he had clearly practiced. She knew that she would always consider Gorlios her father, she had loved the man and he had after all brought her up, she wondered if he had known that he wasn't her father. Bit decided if he did he was even a better man for still giving her love. She wasn't sure what she felt about her mother at this point. She did feel sorry for Arthur but also glad that he was truly her brother.

As the feast started Uther stood up and proposed a toast "This feast is for safe deliverance of my ward the Lady Morgana from her near fatal accident… to the Lady Morgana"

After the cheers had died down Morgana stood up she smiled at Arthur then looked straight at Uther. "Thank you everyone for the love you have shown me, but my accident taught me one thing that I would never have known otherwise. As I was led recovering unable to move but hearing everything around me, I found that I had a brother and a father of my own blood."

The room went quiet as the words sunk in and Uther looked shocked, Morgana turned and looked at Arthur again "My brother Arthur who I had always loved as a brother but I never knew he was" then she turned round and looked at the shocked Uther who at that moment came to his senses.

"Morgana! Silence I demand you" Uther was red in the face and looked outraged.

Morgana ignored him "And a man who it seems is my father by blood but who will never replace the man who treated me like a daughter all my life Gorlios"

Uther was totally irate as he grabbed Morgana "Silence or I will have you put in the dungeons!"

But Morgana continued "Thank you for telling me Uther, even though you didn't know I could hear every word. Did you my father know you had cockholded him?"

"How dare you!" Uther spluttered

"How dare you!" Morgana said bitterly "You brought me here and called me your ward why did you not tell me I was your daughter, why did you not tell your son he had a sister? Would you have let us marry to keep your dirty secret" With that she stormed pulled away from the shocked King and ran out of the room.

Arthur turned to his father "Is this true?" he asked clearly shocked

Uther turned to the hall "Out everyone out and if anyone talks of this I will have them flogged"


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur remained as the rest of the people left, the only others in the room were the sorcerers who couldn't leave without the King's permission and Merlin who was waiting for Arthur. Uther looked at the sorcerers and ordered the guards outside the door to remove them including Merlin. Then he turned to his son and just looked at him in shock.

"Well is it true?" Arthur asked once more.

Uther looked defeated as he sat down. He gestured to Arthur to sit then he lifted up his head. "It is a secret I have kept since her birth, her mother wanted it that way. You have to understand I was unhappy me and your Mother had been married for several years and still hadn't had a child. Gorlios was on a campaign on the borders and he had left Viviane here for safety. We never meant it to happen." Uther hesitated before continuing "Her husband returned soon after and rather than break his heart we kept our counsel. I never expected him to die. When Morgana was born he was so happy, she was late but Vivienne convinced him she was early the dates just worked." He looked at his son's horrified face. "By then your mother was expecting you"

"So you lied both to my mother and your best friend!" Arthur said angrily "You let Morgana believe she was alone and living on charity when she was your daughter! Would you have let us marry to keep your dirty secret?"

"No never, and I have always loved her and treated her like my own" Uther protested.

"Your best friend! I cannot believe you, but then perhaps I can, what other secrets do you have father, tell me now" Arthur demanded hoping that his father would tell him about Hunith and Merlin now that so much had been found out.

"No, there is nothing more." Uther looked at Arthur "I loved your mother it was a momentary lapse when I was weak, a beautiful woman offered herself and when I needed comfort"

"How dare you! How dare you blame a dead woman for your sins" Arthur stood up "I can talk no more with you now. I used to look up to you and lived to make you proud, I was a fool." the Prince walked out the door in anger and disappointment wondering just what else he would find out about the Kings secrets. The very little respect he had had left for his father had just disappeared.

Arthur left the hall and seeing Merlin outside gesture him to follow and told the guards to return the other sorcerers to their cell. Putting Merlin in his room and telling him to stay Arthur went towards Morgana's room. Knocking on the door he entered to find her sobbing in Hunith's arms. "Morgana, my sister, I have a sister" he held out his arms and Morgana flung herself into them

"I thought you would hate me!" she told the Prince.

"Why should I do that? It wasn't your doing" Arthur told her. Then Arthur turned to Hunith "I would like to speak to my sister alone, go to my rooms and see your son. Take him to the small chamber at the side in case anyone enters"

Hunith left grateful for the chance to see Merlin. Once she had left Arthur made Morgana sit down and he sat beside her.

"I humiliated Uther in front of the court" Morgana told him "I couldn't stop myself I was so angry"

"I don't blame you Morgana and at least now I can truly call you my sister. That means a lot to me" he hugged Morgana "I hope you want me as a brother"

"Of course I do, but what will happen now, what will Uther do?" Morgana looked at Arthur "Will he send me away?"

"I won't let him. It is his shame not yours. Morgana now is not the time to make rash decisions I think we need talk so tomorrow we will go for a ride alone so we can talk in private, just keep calm and keep out of Uther's way." Arthur smiled "We will sort something out just don't work yourself up"

Morgana hugged Arthur "I'm am pleased that you are my brother Arthur, I love you like one already and I have family again. But I will never call that man father. Gorlios was my father, he was the man that raised me and loved me"

"That's how it should be, now I must go to my rooms I will send Hunith back." He kissed his sisters forehead as he left. The minute he got back to his rooms he sent Hunith back to Morgana "Look after her and can you make sure she is ready to go for a ride in the morning and would you mind asking the kitchen for a picnic for us" he asked.

"Yes Sire and thank you" Hunith was pleased to have had a few minutes alone with her son.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but we must take care" Arthur sent her on her way and called for George

"George the feast came to an early end please fetch some bread, meat and wine for my supper, oh and Merlin's food. Then you may go but I will want waking in the morning and my and the Lady Morgana's horse ready we are going for a ride."

Once George had returned Arthur added some more bread and meat to Merlin's portion before they settled for the night. Merlin looked at his master and thanked him for allowing him to see his mother.

"That's alright Merlin hopefully soon you will be able to see her whenever you want" Arthur said before he blew out the candles.

The next morning Arthur went to the Kings chambers "I am going out with Morgana for a ride. I thought I should inform you"

"Arthur we need to speak" Uther looked at his son "I cannot allow Morgana's actions to stand she has caused me embarrassment" Uther once more looked his normal self. "Also we need to name you as my sole heir, I intend to have you acknowledged as Crown Prince"

"I am taking my sister out for a ride. Your embarrassing as you call it will have to wait" Arthur found that with the loss of respect came a new freedom, he no longer felt the need to please his father. "We can speak when I came back"

Uther looked at his son and realised he would get nowhere pushing him now, the boy was clearly upset. "When you get back"

Arthur walked out and went to his sister's room, smiling at how easy it was to think of Morgana as his sister. He picked up Merlin on the way. When he got to Morgana's room he entered "Morgana are you ready?"

"I am brother" she replied with a smile

"I don't want to leave Merlin in my rooms so I thought if he was to stay with Gaius this morning so I will drop him off on the way. Come on" Arthur took Morgana's arm and they went to Gaius and left Merlin there. Arthur told the physician "I would like you to check Merlin's health for me and perhaps he could help you for the morning, but please keep him with you at all times."

Gaius smiled "I will sire. I have lots he can do the leech tank needs cleaning."

Once the pair were well away from the castle and near Arthur's favourite spot near the river they dismounted and sat down.

"I am sorry for what the King has done to you Morgana but there is more I think you need to know. I spoke to him after you left the feast and I asked him if he had any other secrets and he denied having any. I have no respect for him anymore. I was already finding some of his attitudes difficult but now…"

Morgana smiled "It's not your fault you didn't know I am sorry if I have caused more difficulties between you"

"Morgana It wasn't his only secret he has another even worse. One I found out by accident some time ago. But if I tell you, you must never let him know, as it would be dangerous for others."

Morgana looked at her brother "I promise" she paused "Is it about Hunith and Merlin?" she asked quietly.

"How did you know?" he demanded

"I don't know what it is but I have felt there was something for some time that Hunith wasn't telling me." Morgana admitted.

"It is worse even than what he has done to you and something that I will never forgive… Hunith's husband was my mother's sister" Arthur's voice broke as he said the truth out loud for the first time.

Morgana stared at Arthur in disbelief "That means that Merlin is Uther's nephew!...how could he…. Oh my god that is evil"

"Now you know why he mustn't find out that we know the truth, not until I am ready. He murdered my uncle Balinor, Hunith's husband and then kept the pregnant Hunith in a cell until Merlin was four. Then he had Merlin collared and Hunith was given to you. Gaius is Hunith's Uncle. If anyone finds out they will be killed. He is using them to control each of them to make sure they do as they are told." Arthur looked down the river. "When I can I will make him pay, but I need to be in a better position I am too young as yet. I want to get all three of them away to safety. Uther told me this morning that he plans to make me Crown Prince. When he does I will be in a stronger position."

Arthur turned to see Morgana in tears "I knew there was something but that is …. Unbelievable, it's inhumane. What do you plan?"

"I don't know, I thought I would try the Druids" Arthur said "They should be safer with them, unless Uther uses the other sorcerers to find them"

Morgana looked at Arthur "You seem only call him the King or Uther now"

"I can't call him father not after all he has done" Arthur told her

"You must brother, if he thinks you have changed he will remove Merlin from you. When he was talking to me thinking I was unconscious he mentioned he was trying to find a way to get Merlin back, he mentioned that Merlin was a dragonlord."


	22. Chapter 22

Now that Arthur knew of the dragon under Camelot the fact that Merlin was a dragonlord didn't exactly surprise him. "Then perhaps I need to speak to the dragon again. You know there is one under Camelot chained up" Arthur asked

"No, but nothing shocks me anymore" Morgana said "Arthur there is something else you need to know, I know you will not hate me so I can tell you….I have some magic, Hunith says I am a Seer I dream the future sometimes"

"Morgana you must never tell anyone please!" Arthur said in shock

"I won't I'm not a fool Gaius and Hunith have been helping me with potions. I do dream but not so often. But Hunith says I will get stronger. If you get the other's out can I go with them, I fear for my life if Uther finds out" Morgana was getting desperate.

"Morgana if you disappeared Uther would not stop looking for you, it would endanger so many people. I will not allow him to hurt you ever. You have always been like a sister to me and now I know you are I will protect you with my life." Arthur protested. "Look we need to go back and somehow you need to pacify Uther, so must I. We must be careful until I am older and have more power. We will help all magic users I promise. When I am King I will lift the ban, it is wrong." Arthur said solemnly.

"I know you will Arthur, you will be a great King." Morgana helped him pack up the picnic and they rode back to Camelot each lost in their own thoughts.

After they arrived back Uther called his son to his chambers. Arthur realised this was to be a private meeting, as he seldom saw his father anywhere other than in the council chambers or throne room unless it was to dine in the small room off of his father's chambers that had been set aside for small gatherings.

"Sire you asked to see me" Arthur bowed

"I did son, please sit, I realise that the events of last night came as a shock to you and will take some getting used to. I never intended for you to know, after all Morgana loved the man she considered her father. It was only right to help preserve that, as he did raise her as his own." He paused "But you are my legitimate son and heir, we need to put aside these differences and work together. You are becoming a man you will understand soon the temptations of the flesh, and perhaps better appreciate how these things happen"

Arthur looked at his father and remembered what he had told Morgana they had to be seen to reconcile with Uther for now, until they were stronger. "It was hard to hear such things" as all he said.

Uther put his hand on his sons arm "I intend to make you Crown Prince earlier than expected, on your seventeen birthday next week. You are already a fine knight the best Camelot has and have proved yourself in the field. It is important that your position is solidified. Morgana is the elder but she is female and illegitimate but some might use her against us."

"I hardly think she will allow that" Arthur protested

"She is a proud woman Son, look how she acted, no we must act. I will marry her off to a loyal noble soon, one I can trust." Uther looked thoughtful "Lord Barnet has lost his wife"

"Lord Barnet is forty five! How can you consider that a suitable match? Not only that but he is has the most appalling manner" Arthur was horrified.

"Morgana will marry where she is told, I will give it some thought. She needs to have children and calm her down" Uther said.

"I thought you loved her, how can you even consider such a marriage?"

"Arthur, marriage in the nobility is political only peasants marry for love" Uther explained

"You married for love, let your children do the same" Arthur demanded.

"Your mother was also an heiress in her own right, yes we did love each other but we would have wed anyway." Uther looked at his son "Anyway that is by the by I sincerely hope your ride calmed you down"

"It did Sire" Arthur said "and Morgana also, we talked it was good for both of us" Arthur wondered if his father would be so calm if he realised what they had discussed.

"Good now while you were out news came in of a large gang of bandits to the south. You will lead your knights out to clear them. They have a sorcerer with them so take two collared ones with you. Leave the young one here and take the more experienced ones."

Arthur was immediately suspicious, remembering what Morgana had told him. "With respect Sire I will take him as well, he needs experience and eats little. He will be helping to train the knights in fighting sorcerers so he needs to see what he is up against. If need be he can ride double with one of the others, he is only a bag of bones. I don't want him getting idle. He can also act as my squire for the trip" Arthur did his best to sound disinterested.

Uther was pleased that his son had calmed down so reluctantly agreed, he could separate them later. "Fine but take a horse for him or they will slow you down. Adrian can go with you with three sorcerers its best."

"As long as he keeps up and doesn't get in the way, he can be a nuisance on patrols. I really don't know why you send him the sorcerers are collared after all." Arthur hated the witch finder. "We aren't looking for manges on this trip."

"You are always looking for the scum, take him he may be useful" Uther insisted. "Leave in the morning"

Arthur left to go and tell his men about the trip. Morgana had also be summoned to see Uther like her brother she knew she would have to be careful there was too much on this to allow her temper to get the better of her. As she walked in she curtsied and quickly apologised "I am sorry Uther, I was wrong to get so angry, it was a shock to me"

Uther looked at Morgana she had always been a hothead, she took after him "Never ever bring personal matters to the notice of the whole court. I can understand your anger but not how you handled it" He told his daughter. "If it ever happens again you will be put in the cells. Now you will come to the council session tomorrow and make a public apology." He looked at her and found he couldn't stay cross "I am glad I can now acknowledge you as my daughter, albeit illegitimate, I will soon be arranging a good marriage for you I believe a husband and children will calm your temper." He waited for her reaction

"Sire I was hoping to marry for love, as you did and as did my mother."

"As I have already told Arthur love is not necessary for a noble, you can learn to love your husband, and a woman always has their children to love. I hope to see you wed in the next twelve months. Now remember to hold you temper in future, I know you probably get it from me, but no man wants to marry a scold. That will be all"

Morgana left the room seething, how dare he, her hate for him grew as she returned to her rooms. She would not tolerate a loveless marriage. Morgana wanted her brother to take the crown sooner than later and her anger boiled in her veins as she thought of the King and his arrogance.

That night Morgana dreamt again it was the same dream as before, of dragons and a woman with blonde hair. It made no sense to her but she did feel that the woman would cause problems for them all. She just hoped that it would make sense soon so she could help guard against whatever was going to happen. Hunith sat with her until she fell back into a restful sleep. At least now Morgana was more settled knowing that her brother accepted her and would protect her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Morgana swallowed her pride and did as her father asked and attended the council session where she stood in front of them all and apologised putting as much sincerely in her voice as she could force. She hated it but knew as her brother had that she had to do it for the good of their future plans. After that things settled for a few days.

But the peace was not to last. As Uther promised he had Arthur made Crown Prince earlier than planned and named him his rightful heir. The next morning Arthur decided to go out on a hunt and took several knights and of course Merlin with him. As they headed out into Darkling woods they spotted a large stag with a most impressive set of antlers. As they gave chase they found themselves heading into the Valley of the Kings. This was an area full of superstition where bad luck was supposed to follow entry. Arthur laughed that off "I'm getting that stag" he said "If any of you want to stay behind that's up to you"

Merlin felt very uneasy, his magic told him that this was a place that should be avoided. He plucked up courage and spoke "Sire this is a bad place you should not enter"

Arthur glared at the warlock "You dare tell me what to do!" he said sharply.

Merlin shrunk into himself and looked to the ground, that made Arthur feel guilty but he wasn't going to lose the stag now "We will go in" with that he kicked his horse forward the other knights following. As they entered Arthur saw the stag in the trees a head and got off his horse to get a cleaner shot. He wanted the stag to much to risk a messy shot. The stag had a fourteen points and was a prime specimen that would look good mounted.

As Arthur took his shot there was a moment before the men cheered Arthur had got his stag. They went forward to claim the prize and collect the beast for the kitchens. As they did there was a cry as they were attacked by bandits form above. The knights soon started fighting back and Arthur released Merlin to use his magic. They were outnumbered but fought on. Merlin was evening up the odds as the leader saw what was happening. Merlin found himself being attacked with magic causing him to concentrate on finding and taking out the sorcerer. In the moments he was distracted Arthur was out manoeuvred and had a sword at his throat. The fighting stopped as soon as the men realised their Princes danger. The leader came forward and threw off a hood and there was a gasp of surprise as a woman was revealed. She was older than Arthur but still beautiful with long blonde hair.

"So Prince Arthur, we have you" she smirked "I thought you wouldn't be able to risk the stag. Shame you killed him he was a beauty, but he did as I asked and brought you here."

Arthur glared at the woman "A sorcerer!"

"Yes, but then you have your own so who are you to judge" she looked at Arthur "Fear not dear prince I only needed to speak to you. You see I have information you might like to hear and someone you might like to see." She looked at her men "Take their arms and tie them." Looking at Merlin she smile "Come here boy"

Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded his permission. Arthur could see no reason to stop Merlin for now. Merlin walked up to the woman who touched Merlin's collar. "One of Uther's famed collared ones, you are young, and how old are you boy?" she asked.

Merlin looked up at her, he still had to grow more and although he was getting taller he was still very slender, despite all the extra rations the Prince had been giving him "Fourteen summers"

The woman looked at Arthur "So your father uses boys now does he?" looking back at Merlin she asked "Would you like to kill the Prince boy?"

Merlin looked surprised "I cannot" he thought of his mother and uncle in Camelot.

"If I removed your collar would you kill your master boy?" she persisted.

Merlin looked at Arthur "He is good to me" he said

The woman let out a snort of derision "You are a captive, how can that be good, I ask you again will you kill him for your freedom"

Merlin noticed Arthur's slight nod and realised what it was Arthur wanted him to do so with much trepidation he nodded "If I could be free"

He heard several gasps from the knights the sorceress glared at them "You would blame him, then you are fools." Looking at Merlin she smiled "What is your name boy? Mine is Morgause"

"Merlin" came the soft reply

"Then Merlin come here and I will free you" Merlin stepped closer and Morgause started to speak in the old tongue and the collar Merlin had worn for so many years sprung open. Merlin felt his magic sore, he had never felt so free, and his eyes shone gold as his skin rippled with magic. As it began to settle and his eyes return to their normal blue. Morgause looked at him with interest. "How long have you been collared Merlin?" she asked

"Ten years" Merlin told her.

"Ten years a slave to the Pendragon's, well boy I am a High Priestess of the old religion and now you are free you can stand by my side. But first I will allow you to have your revenge you may kill them all."

Merlin looked at her in horror "Magic should be used for good!" he protested.

Morgause looked at him in surprise "Has Uther had you using your magic for good, no magic is power. Kill them all"

Merlin looked at Arthur and was surprised to see him wink. Then he understood. But should he obey the son of the man who had imprisoned his family and killed his father. He felt into himself and knew the answer. Arthur was not his father. Merlin Looked at Arthur and the knights then turned quickly and in a flash of gold be felt inside himself and using now words he sent out a force towards the enemy including Morgause. As the unexpected amount of magic burst forth from Merlin he found he couldn't control it and not only the enemy but the knights flew into trees and even Morgause lost her balance and fell to the floor. She looked up dazed "What did you do boy?" she demanded

"I don't know" he admitted "It was more than I could hold."

Morgause smiled "You have great power, no matter we don't need them anyway" She looked round to see everyone still where they had been thrown. Then she looked at the Prince who was led by a tree. "Better check he is dead" she walked towards Arthur

"No leave him alone!" Merlin shouted in horror at what he had done.

Morgause looked at the young boy "Your powers may be great Merlin but they are untrained do not presume to tell me what to do"

Merlin sank to his knees "Please leave him" he begged.

Morgause kept walking and bent down over Arthur, her dagger drawn, that was too much for Merlin he felt his magic surging once more, he knew deep inside him he had to protect Arthur. Once more his magic burst forth and escaped.


	24. Chapter 24

As Merlin's eyes went golden once more a wave of energy burst from him and towards Morgause, it was so great it blew several trees over as it passed her. When his eyes cleared to their normal blue there was no sign of the High Priestess. Merlin ran to Arthur's side and not able to wake the Prince up he poured his magic into the blonde healing the gashes and bruises. As he saw Arthur's chest rise and fall he ran round all the other Camelot knights healing them. He felt so guilty. He was just wondering what to do with all the enemy, after all he didn't want to hurt anyone, when Arthur touched his shoulder "Stop Merlin you will exhaust yourself." It was clear from Merlin's stance and the fact that he was teetering that he would collapse soon.

Merlin looked up at his master and Arthur asked "Where is the sorceress?"

Merlin looked guilty "She was going to kill you so I sent her away, I don't know where"

Arthur picked up the dagger of the ground "Thank you Merlin." Then he caught the boy as he began to sag and lay him carefully on the ground. By now the other knights were standing and looking around in disbelief. Of all the knights that had accompanied Arthur on the hunt only one was more loyal to the King than Arthur.

He turned and drew his sword "He attacked us, I saw him as the witch took his collar off he attacked"

Arthur looked at the Knight "Put you're sword away, in case you hadn't noticed he also saved us, the witch unleased his trapped power it wasn't his fault. Not one of you have a bruise or scratch now tie up the enemy before they wake."

Arthur looked down and picked up the discarded collar. Merlin was free, but if he didn't return Hunith and Gaius lives would be forfeit. But he could not indeed wouldn't not see the collar replaced. Leon stepped forward "What would you have us do Sire?"

"Let's get out of this cursed valley and make camp, then I must think" he looked down at Merlin "He saved all our lives, he had no need to after all we haven't treated him well."

Leon nodded and supervised the removal to a safer camp site. Then Arthur picked up Merlin after putting the collar in his pocket. Mounting his horse he made his way to the new camp site and sat and drank a hot drink trying to work out the best thing to do. If it had been just his own men he would have had a chance to cover up but not now. But he would not see Merlin collared again or punished surely his father could see the boy was loyal, he had healed than all, when he could have either joined the witch or just left them to die.

Sir Codon walked up to the Prince "Sire we should either kill the sorcerer or knock him out until he can collared again. He is dangerous"

Arthur looked up "Did you not hear me, He saved our lives. Why would he do that if he intended to take them now?"

"It is the law Sire" Codon continued

"Out here I am the law, mind your tongue or I will have you arrested!" Arthur said "You forget I am your Crown Prince"

Codon went to the other side of the camp and watched Merlin like a hawk. Arthur touched Merlin's shoulder and the boy opened his eyes "He is right Sire it is the law"

"You'd have me replace your collar?" Arthur said kindly. "Merlin why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't I had to save you, you will be a great King one day, anyway if I don't go back mother and Gaius will suffer" Merlin whispered, he looked sad and dejected.

"What if I promised you they wouldn't, would you run? You could go to the druids" Arthur told the younger lad

"Then they would be hunted down, no our best chance is with you, I must protect you until you are King" Merlin said determinedly "Put the collar back on Sire you must"

Leon walked up he had heard the last part of their conversation and crouched down by Arthur "The boy is right Sire, if he runs your father will hunt him down, and no one would be safe. At least this way he has proven his loyalty to you."

"If Sir Codon hadn't been with us you could have said the boy had died but even then the King would have wanted proof" Leon looked at his Prince "I know you hate this but you must do it."

Arthur took the collar out of his pocket and looked at it. "Is there any way you can stop this working?"

Merlin gave a weak grin "The King would know, anyway as it has been removed he will replace it, it was getting tight. The next one will be more powerful. They always are when I have a bigger one" his tone was resigned and rueful.

Arthur looked down at Merlin "Make sure you look asleep and I won't have to do anything yet"

As they all packed up and headed back to Camelot with their prisoners Merlin was tied on his horse but as they gat nearer the citadel Arthur called a halt and untied Merlin and very reluctantly put the collar back on Merlin. "I promise you I will free you"

Merlin smiled "I know, you will free us all"


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur supervised the prisoners before going to report to his father, in the rush he didn't notice Sir Codon disappear. He gave the man no thought until he reached the throne room to see said knight coming out. Arthur glowered at him "Couldn't wait could you. Well next time I go out don't come with me. If you can't help my other men before you run to get your word in first you are not welcome."

"I am a loyal knight to the King I was asked to report" Codon retorted

"Are you suggesting I'm not loyal? And why would you have be asked to report on a simple hunting trip" Arthur looked at the knight "I don't appreciate being spied upon. Get out of my sight."

Arthur entered to find his father waiting for him. Deciding to get the first word in Arthur spoke "I have come to give my report Sire. We were attacked on our hunting trip by a large force but thanks to the sorcerer prevailed, with only their witch escaping, they are in the dungeons awaiting your pleasure."

"You let the boy go uncollared" Uther growled

"No, if you wish to listen to a knight who should have been helping secure the prisoners you should realise that it would be given to favour him. The witch freed Merlin, he however defeated her and healed us, when he could have escaped or joined forces with her." Arthur stood his ground. "I left the collar off until he recovered from the drain the use of his magic caused, then replaced it. Such a loyal act deserved to be treated as such. I didn't want him damaged by saving us"

Arthur watched his father's face for signs of what would follow "Sir Codon reports that it was the boy's power that injured you all." Uther said "That doesn't sound loyal to me"

"It was the witch who used magic against us, Sir Codon is mistaken, he is a man who looks after himself, you should realise that when he left his duty to run to you" Arthur knew his men would back him they were all grateful to Merlin. "I have no need for such men as he, in my patrols or hunts in future"

Uther nodded his head but was determined on one thing "Where is the boy?"

"Where he should be, in my rooms chained to the wall" Arthur told his father.

Uther called a guard "Give your key to the guard" then turning to the guard "Bring the mage from the Princes chambers."

Uther looked at Arthur "The collar needs to be replaced, it may have been weakened. I will get a new one" with that he walked out and came back at the same time as the guard arrived with Merlin. He walked up to Merlin and removed the collar by passing a gem over it. Arthur watched with interest it was the first time he had ever seen his father remove a collar. He filed the information away. The King then replaced the collar with a new one. As it snapped shut Merlin's knees gave way. Uther looked down at Merlin with satisfaction.

"The collar is larger and more powerful, he will adjust in the next few days. His power is greater than I thought if he could do so much with it. For withholding that he will have fifteen lashes"

Arthur looked astounded "No! He saved us all when he could have ran. It is the collar that holds his power in not him."

"You appear to be getting fond of your mage. I think I will remove him and replace him for another. You must realise son that they are but tools, not human like us. Like a dog if you pet them they become worthless at their job"

Arthur felt anger boiling up he would not tolerate this "You gifted him to me, in front of the whole court, he is mine and not yours to take back. I will not have him replaced. He has proven his loyalty to me by risking his life to save us." He turned and helped Merlin to his feet. "Follow me" with that he started to walk out followed by Merlin.

"Stop!" Uther shouted Arthur turned to his father "As you say he was a gift, you can keep him for now but if I ever have any doubt to his power or loyalty or indeed yours and he will be flogged to death. His collar is never to be removed again he has had his chance"

Arthur bowed his head "Your Majesty" with that they left the throne room.

When they got back to Arthur's room the Prince looked at Merlin "I am sorry, you deserve better, I and the knights thank you"

Merlin got down onto his knees "I am sorry Sire I have caused trouble between you and the King"

"Merlin get up, and no you have not, the king and I have begun to part ways I find some of his actions unacceptable. I tell you this knowing you will not repeat it" Arthur gave the warlock a smile

"I have no one to tell Sire" Merlin said and then he went to curl up on his blanket.

"Does it hurt? Your new collar?" Arthur enquired

"No but it drains me. I told you I was due a new one, it was what I expected. Thank you for saving me the whipping, I have been whipped before and it is not good" Merlin clearly wasn't expecting an answer and let his exhaustion pull him under.

Arthur sat and looked at the boy he knew to be his cousin and wondered if he had done right by him. He had thought of riding away from Camelot not to return taking Merlin with him, but he had a duty to his people and to Morgana, He could see nothing else he could have done but it stung to see Merlin treated as he was. Camelot's laws didn't permit the keeping of slaves but what else were the mages if not slaves.

Later when George brought him his supper he made sure to give Merlin the lions share, and a goblet of wine in the hope it would help fortify the boy. He wondered where his father kept the stone he had used to remove the collar and what it was and decided to speak to Gaius when he had the chance.

Before he turned in for the night Morgana came to visit, seeing Merlin asleep she kept her voice down "Arthur after you left I had another of my visions. What happened?"

Arthur told her what happened and also what happened when they returned. Morgana paled "I have seen the woman with blonde hair in my dreams, I fear you haven't seen the last of her. But Merlin saved you! I saw you led slain your throat cut. I think it was her"

Arthur hugged his sister "Merlin did save me he saved us all. Then I brought him back to this!"

"You had to, he wouldn't have let you risk his family, one day they will be free I am sure" Morgana looked at Arthur "You will be a just King Arthur, in the end it will be worth it all"


	26. Chapter 26

When Merlin woke next morning he still felt lethargic his magic was still settling from being free then rebound. He felt the collar round his neck and its larger girth was heavier than before. He looked round the room and saw Arthur already up and dressed, it was a wonder he hadn't been woken to go down to the midden, by now the guards had normally arrived. Still he didn't feel the need to relieve himself so he sat up and then saw his bowl of gruel on the floor beside him. He picked it up and set about eating it. It tasted foul but he knew form experience it was better warm than cold. As he started eating Arthur looked up and grinned at him.

"You're awake then, I wondered when you would decide to join us. The guard has been he will be back soon, here" With that the Prince threw Merlin a lump of cheese and then some bread. "Eat up we need to get to the training fields soon."

Merlin ate his food and was just finishing the last mouthful when the guard came back and unlocked him and took him outside. It was a cold late autumn morning and Merlin shivered as the difference in temperature hit him. Quickly doing his business then having a quick wash at the bucket left at the side for him he was taken back to the Prince who was by now on the training grounds. Wrapping his arms round himself to try to fight off the cold he waited for Arthur to see him.

Arthur was talking to Leon and he soon turned round and gestured Merlin forward. "Come on we are going to start the magic defence training. I want you to use some of your magic and let the knights see if they can get round it. Like we talked about before." Arthur turned to the knights "The mage will not hurt you, give him the same treatment I don't want him damaged. I will watch with Sir Leon and we will try to help work out strategies"

The next hour was a busy one for Merlin and a frustrating one for the knights. They had hardly made any progress by the time the session was over. Arthur was finishing up when Aredian walked across and stood before the Prince. "The King has asked that I take your mage to test his new collar. It won't take me long"

Arthur looked at the witch finder with mistrust "I would like to watch we have finished here"

"You will find it boring Sire and not worth the time." Aredian sneered

"That's up to me to decide, after our recent encounter I would like to learn as much as I can if we are to beat these people" Arthur followed as Aredian pulled Merlin along to the sorcerers ground. Jonus and Cendric were waiting and as the witch finder approached they stood up.

Aredian took the chain off of Merlin and told the other two sorcerers to get ready. Turning to Merlin "You must stop both of them at the same time"

Merlin looked up "I have been using my magic for an hour" Aredian smacked Merlin round the ear. He didn't see Arthur's expression or he might not have felt so smug.

"Do not speak unless spoken to" he pushed Merlin forward and snarled an order to the other two who sent a spell towards the small warlock who just managed to block it. Before more different spells were thrown, this was clearly a well-used pattern. Eventually Merlin fell to the ground with a bang and didn't get up.

Arthur looked concerned and walked forward. "What was the purpose of this! It seemed you were deliberately trying to hurt him!"

"Indeed Sire, I needed to find where his point of power was to make sure he had enough to defend you but no more. The Mages take a while to adjust to a new collar and we need to know how fast they adjust. This follows your fathers orders Sire. The collar is working as I would expect for the day after placement. I will test him again in a week" He swaggered towards Merlin and drew back his leg as if to kick Merlin. Arthur quickly drew his sword and placed it on Aredian's leg. The witch finder lowered his left carefully.

"Merlin is my personal Mage, only I have the right to disciple him. As he has been using his magic with the knights, and now here, I don't think kicking him will help. I need him again later" Arthur's tone was calm and measured but the meaning was clear. "The mage's are a very valuable resource I'm sure you agree. I would not treat any of my horses in such a way so I will not allow my Mage to be treated so."

He turned to Merlin "Up boy come with me" he looked at the other Mages and nodded before walking off.

Aredian turned to Jonus and Cendric and snarled "Get back to your cell, you haven't got a soft master, mark my words next week you will go far harder on the brat"

Jonus and Cendric left with the guards and said nothing until they were back in their cell with the others. Cendric turned to the others "The Prince might go soft on the boy but he will suffer next week mark my words"

Alvarr snorted "Don't bet on it. If the Prince is the once and future King he and Emrys will stand together"

"Do you really believe those tales?" Gilli asked "I see no change"

Alvarr nodded "Yes I do, but they are both young yet. We must keep our heads down and wait"

Arthur spoke to Merlin as soon as they were out of Aredian's hearing. "I am sorry for that, I would not have been able to have stopped it."

Merlin looked at his in surprise "Sire you did help, it would have been worse had you not been there. Thank you"

"I didn't mean you only meant as much as my horse either" Arthur grinned feeling better now he knew Merlin didn't blame him. It was surprising just how Merlin had wriggled his way into his life.

Merlin looked surprised once more "But you love your horses!"

Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair "Your right I do, now you need to rest you look knackered, I do believe our lunch will be waiting. I asked George for some honey cakes, but you know I don't fancy them now" Arthur had soon learnt that his cousin had a very sweet tooth, so ordered honey cakes as often as he could.


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur had been doing more and more thinking and decided to have a private word with Leon. He trusted the knight completely. Leon was five years older than him and had always been in Arthur's life. He was Arthur supposed a best friend, although he knew his father would disapprove of any such admission. So he called Leon to his rooms on the pretence of discussing the new training.

"Leon, I want to ask you something, but I need it to go no further than these four walls" Arthur said as they sat down at the table with a goblet of wine.

Leon looked at the young Prince. He might not yet have reached his eighteenth birthday, so could not as such be considered a man, but he had grown up fast and had proved himself in many a tight situation. "Sire, you can trust me. I will discuss nothing outside these walls"

Arthur felt he had no choice he wanted to start making plans for the future that meant he needed help. "I want to build a group of knights who are loyal to me above all. I am fed up with knights running to the King with tales. I need to know I can trust who I have around me. Do you know of any such men who could be encouraged to come to Camelot as Knights?"

Leon raised his eyebrows before asking quietly "Has Sir Codon prompted this Sire"

"Him Sir Caridric and several others. I know I can trust Pallinor and Owain but I need more I would like to have a group of four to six knights who will be my men" Arthur said frankly. "I have my reasons"

"Sire if I can speak candidly as well, is this about the boy?" Leon had noticed the Princes fondness for Merlin and how it had grown.

Arthur hesitated then decided he had to trust someone and Leon was the best person he could think of. "Yes, I found out sometime ago that he is my cousin and Morgana's maidservant is his mother" He looked at Leon's stunned expression and continued. "His father and my mother were siblings. I know this to be true" Arthur gave Leon a concise version of the story he had been told.

Leon nodded thoughtfully "That explains much. I heard of a boy in the dungeons when I was small. My mother's maid had a son who worked in the dungeons and she and my mother spoke of a boy and his mother, when they thought I wasn't listening. But as I grew I put it down to woman's story telling. Some of my toys went missing, when her son visited, I believe her son took them but I said nothing, I had more than most and if he was giving them to some unfortunate well who was I to complain" Leon looked at Arthur "I truly believed them to be stories like the ones about daring deeds and mythical beasts."

"Please think about what I have asked, you think of some noblemen's second of third sons who are looking for advancement." Arthur drank his wine. "We need more knights and I'm sure we could persuade my father to allow more. As he has made me Crown Prince it is time I had my own first knights rather than my father's men"

Leon left just as Merlin was being returned, he had been with the guards having his weekly cold bath and washing his clothes. Leon gave the young man a smile as he went passed him, he could now see why the Prince was fond of the boy and decided that he would also try his best to protect him. He wondered if he had been the precipitant of his lost toys all those years ago. If so they had gone to a good home and in reality he had outgrown them by the time they went missing. He also wondered what had happened to William, he hadn't seen him about for several years. He would ask his mother next time he wrote to her.

Arthur felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he knew that Leon would now also try to protect Merlin when they were out on patrol. Over the last few years he had got closer to Leon and knew that the knight was as uneasy as he was about the Kings treatment of the magic community. He just hoped that Leon would know some knights that he could use.

The following week when Merlin was due to face Aredian once more Arthur was more prepared. He had made sure Merlin had more rest and food running up to the date. He had also spoken to Gaius who gave him a potion for the boy that would ease the pain, and at the same time dull his magic so he looked less powerful than he was. He gave it to Merlin before he was due to go down "I don't want you to be hurt Merlin, but nor do I want Aredian or the King to know your true powers. So take this for me Gaius tells me it will mask your power"

"The other sorcerers will know" Merlin told him "Ari told me the other day he could sense how they had grown recently"

"Do all the others know and will they tell?" Arthur demanded

"I don't know, I doubt they will tell. I saw Ari when I was washing my clothes we talked then. Ari and Alvarr are my friends, Edwin and Jonus are more likely to tell if they think it will benefit them" Merlin looked at his hands nervously "Since Morgause I have been trying to hide my power but the collar makes it hard. I'm scared" he admitted.

Arthur was surprised at the information he had been given Merlin was usually hard to get anything from without direct questions.


	28. Chapter 28

When Aredian came for Merlin Arthur followed once more, he could tell the witch finder wasn't happy but he knew he could do nothing about it. Arthur wasn't surprised to find Edwin and Jonus waiting, he realised that Aredian would be well aware of the dynamics among the collared ones. He was pleased he had got the potion from Gaius. Now all he needed to do was stop things when Merlin had had enough. Much like last time the two older sorcerers were ordered to challenge Merlin and throw various spells at Merlin, Arthur could tell they were more powerful than the previous week.

Merlin was doing his best to avoid getting hurt but not showing his full power, he was helped by the potion, which made him feel slightly sluggish. After over half an hour of punishment Merlin fell to the floor and didn't rise. Aredian walked across and forced Merlin to his feet and was about to order more when Arthur stopped him. "Enough is enough, I need my sorcerer to be able to work not be exhausted for a week."

Aredian turned his face showing his fight to keep control. "Sire it is my duty to test the collared ones as I see fit, I have held this post for years and have never had complaints"

"But who would complain? Hardly the collared ones." Arthur sneered "Look at him he can't stand! I will take him back, if you know your job you should be able to report your findings from what has already happened."

"The boy could be hiding power, he has to be tested further!" Aredian grabbed Merlin by the arm and started to drag him upright.

Arthur had had enough he wouldn't see Merlin put through anymore, watching what he already had was bad enough. He strode forward, "I said enough!" he turned to Edwin "Take the boy to my rooms and ask the guard to settle him on his blankets." Turning back to Aredian "Don't try my patience, the boy cannot be expected to face two adult mages and do more than he has. It is clear to anyone that he did his best. I don't want him out of action I have a patrol tomorrow"

Aredian tried a different tactic "You could take one of the others Sire, as you say the boy is young. It is clear he isn't as powerful as we thought he would be by now"

Arthur snapped his trap shut. "I'm glad you agree with me, your testing has clearly got the results you needed. The boy will do me tomorrow it is a short ride out. I will report to my father that your findings are that the boy is not yet into his adult powers." As Arthur walked away he saw the look that Edwin gave Jonus and knew he would have to watch them closely.

Aredian took his temper out on the two sorcerers so they kept their counsel, they knew something had been stopping Merlin they could sense it but couldn't work out what. Merlin had been doing his best they were sure, no one would take that punishment if they could stop it. It looked like they would have to wait and watch.

Merlin was asleep when Arthur reached his rooms, but it was an exhausted sleep and Arthur could see the sheen of sweat over the slender body. He got the second flask from his cupboard and bent down and made Merlin drink the green fluid. Then offered Merlin a sip of wine to help mask the taste. He knew from experience just how foul Gaius's potions could be. The Arthur sat and filled in his time with paperwork so he could watch over his cousin.

George arrived with his supper and Arthur ordered a bath and told George he could cope and would call when he wanted it disposed of. "I want to soak in peace"

George bowed and did as he was asked. After Arthur had eaten his fill he had a quick strip down wash before waking Merlin and getting the tired boy into the bath. "Come on Merlin you need to soak those muscles of yours"

Merlin was awake enough to undress and wash himself then Arthur let him use his magic to reheat the water so he could lie and soak. When he was finished Arthur helped him dress then sat him at the table with the rest of the supper. Arthur blessed the fact that George seemed to think he had the appetite of two men, it allowed Merlin to at least get enough to eat. Once Merlin was finished eating he made the boy comfortable in his blankets. He wished he could let Merlin sleep in his bed, but the risk of detection was two great.

The next morning Merlin was far better than Arthur had expected. So they set off with a patrol including Merlin to accompany Arthur. They were going to check on a nearby village and would only be gone for a couple of hours. On their way back they came across a group of bandits who were robbing some peasant travellers. One man there was trying to fight them off. Arthur and the knights attacked with Merlin backing them as always. Arthur preferred to not totally rely on Merlin, one it wasn't fair on the boy and two it made the knights lazy. The fight was hard and brutal but was soon over. Checking for injuries they found only the original swordsman had been hurt taking a sword slice across thigh. As the others checked the peasants and made sure the bandits were dead or at least not going to cause a problem. Merlin went to their helper and tried to stanch the flow of blood with his magic.

Once the blood flow had stopped the man looked up at his saviour. The brunette was about the same age as the Prince with shoulder length hair and a short beard. He reached up and touched Merlin's collar. His expression one of disgust. Arthur chose the moment to come to see how the swordsman was.

"I thank you for helping the citizens of Camelot Sir, I can see you are not one of them, I hope you are not too badly hurt?" Arthur knelt down and proffered his hand. "Prince Arthur of Camelot"

The man ignored the hand "I would help anyone in need, think nothing of it."

Arthur withdrew his hand wondering what he had done to make the man act so. "I see you are hurt, we are returning to Camelot, we will take you with us so the Court Physician can look at you"

The man snorted "Your pet sorcerer has already stopped the bleeding"

Merlin looked at Arthur before saying "It needs stitches, I could try heal it if you want me to"

"No boy leave it" the brunette said kindly

"You object to magic?" Arthur asked knowing that there were many who wouldn't have it used on them.

"No I object to people being used as slaves because of their skills, those collars are an abomination" snarled the man as he tried to stand.

Merlin looked at him "Please Sire if you will not let me try then come with us, the wound needs treatment"

Arthur spoke once more "Your leg really does need treatment" then more kindly "May I have your name Sir? that I may thank you properly."

"Sir Gwaine of Essetir"

"Sir Gwaine, you are a long way from home"

"Just passing through on my way to Mercia, I intend to ask King Bayard if I can join his Knights." Gwaine said shortly.

By now the patrol was setting up camp. Arthur turned round to the knights "Sir Caridoc and Sir Codor accompany the travellers to their village"

The knights looked unhappy but couldn't disobey a direct order. Even though it meant that the Kings knights would be absent. Leon and Pellinor being the Princes men. Arthur turned to Gwaine once more

"Does King Cenred have all the knights he needs that you are travelling so far. If you are looking for a knighthood Camelot will offer you one"

"I think not, I left Essetir as I didn't like what I was seeing, and I don't like what I am seeing here either Sire" the brunette pointedly looked at Merlin's collar.

Arthur nodded but said no more instead he went to sort his horse, Merlin scampered after him. Leon came to the knight and gave him a hot drink. "The Prince is a good man, he is not his father"

"Yet he keeps a collared one" snarled Gwaine "and a young one at that, the boy isn't young enough to be killing"

Leon looked at the man in front of him "Don't judge everything on face value, if Merlin wasn't with the Prince his life would be much harder"

After the men had sorted themselves out and eaten they continued back to Camelot where Gwaine was taken to Gaius for treatment. As Gwaine was helped into the physicians chambers Leon explained "Gaius Sir Gwaine helped us with some bandits, he has a leg wound, Merlin stopped the bleeding, could you care for him please?"

Gaius told Gwaine to sit down then chased Leon off out of the way, the minute Leon was gone Gwaine spoke "Gaius, the same Gaius who was Uncle to Lady Hunith?"

Gaius looked up in panic "Hush Sir please, that is not a safe thing to talk of here"

"Then you are, my mother was the lady's best friend she would like to hear what happened." Gwaine persisted

Gaius looked at Gwaine "You look like your father, leave your questions until it is safe. Now let me look at your leg, you were lucky young Merlin was there. Why didn't he heal it?"

"I wouldn't let him, the boy had already been in the fight, he is young I didn't want to exhaust him" Gwaine explained "I saw he was the Princes collared one"

"Ummm" was the only reply he got.

Later once Gaius had sewn up Gwaine's leg and helped him into the small room of his chambers to recover the physician spoke to Gwaine once more. "It would be best if you took great care when mentioning certain names in Camelot Sir Gwaine, when the castle is quiet, I will answer your questions but not before. But know this the Prince is a young good man, don't take all at face value." He left a thoughtful man as he went about his duties.

Arthur made his report to his father and before he left Uther said "Don't interfere with Aredian's duties in future"

Arthur turned "He come running to you did he, well his methods were weakening my collared one, I needed him fit for today"

Uther looked at his son clearly unhappy "You could have taken another, I feel you are getting overly fond of the boy, don't make me regret letting you have him"

Arthur knew he needed to take care not to raise his father's suspicions "No father, not fond, but he is working and training with my knights, they are used to his ways and work well together. He is a valuable resource that I don't want ruined by Aredian's ways. He is unnecessarily cruel the boy is loyal to me and like a spirited horse broken too far and he will be worthless"

Uther looked thoughtful "You may be right, but watch yourself son, sorcerers are a necessary evil, they will manipulate you given the chance like all animals they are cunning"

Arthur turned his head so the King didn't see the look of disgust in his eyes "I will remember Sire"

Arthur left the throne room and made his way to the physician's chambers he couldn't help but think the time was coming when he would have to act and that the knight from Essetir would be a good edition to his men if he could be persuaded to stay. What he had seen of the other man's skills with a sword he was unconventional but good, very good.


	29. Chapter 29

Merlin was intrigued by the knight Gwaine, he seemed to hate the collar he wore and the fact that Camelot used sorceress as they did but then refused to be healed. It left Merlin wondering whether the man hated magic or not. So he had decided to keep away from him just in case, Merlin also hadn't liked being referred to as a 'pet sorcerer'. He knew he was little better than a slave and knew that the King said they were animals, so it seemed this man felt the same. Which was a pity because first off he had thought he was nice.

As soon as they were back in Camelot Merlin helped to sort out the horses, before he was taken to the Princes room by Leon.

Arthur arrived at Gaius's rooms just in time to hear Gaius warning about mentioning names, which in turn tweaked his curiosity. But he knew he would get nowhere listening at doors so he walked in. "I caught the last comment Gaius, shall I came back later as well? I need to have a frank conversation with Sir Gwaine" Arthur looked at the physician hoping to get some clues from him as to how much they could trust him. Arthur went with his own hunches but it was always nice to get back up.

Gaius looked at the Prince "I think some special wine might be needed Sire."

Arthur smiled, that would suit him, he had some questions he needed answering. "I agree shall I met you here? You might need some help with our friend"

Gaius nodded "Indeed Sire, now this young man needs to rest" with that Gaius shooed the Prince out of the room. Then he turned to Gwaine "I would say you are a man that likes a drink, well I warn you do not touch the wine skin you find on the table later" with a raised eyebrow he went to do his rounds leaving the knight to rest.

Gwaine was even more puzzled than he had been before, but was willing to go along with whatever plans the other two had for now. He needed to find out about the Lady Hunith for his mother, Hunith had been her best friend in her childhood. All they knew was that Balinor was dead, but his wife seemed to have disappeared. There were so many tales about what happened to the dragonlord that it was hard to tell fact from fiction. King Cenred certainly didn't seem worried about his cousin but that meant nothing. Gwaine had promised his mother to make enquiries if he had the chance so he would.

Arthur went back to his rooms hoping that he would get some answers from the cryptic lizard. He also hoped that the knight from Essetir would stay and join his own knights, he had a feeling the rough and ready man was just the one he was looking for. Arthur had noticed his reaction to Merlin and wanted someone who would look out for Merlin.

After having supper and settling down for the night Arthur waited until the castle was totally quiet. He knew they couldn't wait to late or Gaius special wine would have worn off but he needed to be sure they would be safe from prying eyes. Luckily for Arthur he had spent many hours of his childhood learning all the passageways, including all the servant ones. So was able to slip down to Gaius's chambers without being seen. He had left Merlin behind as he needed to talk to Kilgarrah without the boy being there.

As he slipped into the physicians chambers he found Gaius and Gwaine waiting. Gwaine had a crutch to help him. "How long have we got before the guards wake?"

Gaius smiled "We have a good two hours before I need to give them the antidote. I have perfected the potion now"

Gwaine said nothing, but wondered why the Crown Prince needed to drug his own guards. As they reached the stairway Arthur turned to Gwaine "Are you steady enough to go down stairs or do you need a hand?"

Gwaine smirked "I will be fine Princess, just show me the way" he was getting more and more intrigued. They were soon creeping past the drugged guards and down to the platform.

Arthur looked at Gaius "Before we call our friend I think perhaps you had better tell Gwaine whatever it was you were going to, since you clearly trust him"

Gaius then told Gwaine what had happened fourteen years before and ended up with a synopsis of recent events. By the end Gwaine was dumb struck. "So Merlin is your cousin and Hunith's son! How can you keep him like you do" he demanded angrily of the Prince.

"I have to, I need time to build up the strength to depose the King" It was the first time Arthur had put words to his plan and it scared him. "I look after Merlin the best I can, he doesn't know our relationship, I want to tell him but not until I have something to offer him. That's why I want you to become one of my knights. You aren't scared of magic like most of Camelot's citizens, nor do you see then as second class. I want someone I can trust to look out for Merlin" he paused before continuing "I want you to protect him and be there for him"

Gwaine looked at Gaius "Why can't you all just get out? Flee, why are you still here?"

"We are each held as hostage for the other two, Uther would never permit us all to leave the castle together, and we don't know yet how to get the collar off. With that Uther can make Merlin come back. "Don't think we haven't thought of it. Also Uther has other sorcerers collared and some wouldn't hesitate to make themselves look good if the chance presented itself." Gaius explained. "We know Cenred won't help Hunith or he would have done so by now"

Gwaine grunted "Cenred is a waste of a time, he is only interested in power. He might help if he knew of Merlin's power but he would be worse off under him than Uther" he turned to Arthur "Alright Princess what's your plan?"

Arthur grimaced at the nickname but said nothing about it, instead he said "I think it's time to introduce our other conspirator don't you?" with that he called out "Kilgarrah"

The great dragon landed on his perch "I wondered when you would ask, I heard you speaking" he looked at Gwaine and gave a smile, or what passed for one "I wondered when strength would arrive. You now have what you need Courage, Strength and Magic, the time draw nears"

Arthur looked up at Kilgarrah "So we can trust him?"

"You can, his part in the prophesy is well known. The young warlock will come into his powers soon, when he does he will set me, and we can do what we need to. Others are approaching when they are all here you can act young Pendragon. The time of Albion is drawing nigh" the dragon's eyes board into Arthur "You must still beware the witch she may yet turn, the time is soon very soon" with that he flew off.

"Why is it I always leave with more questions than answers from that overgrown Lizard!" said Arthur in exasperation.

"You have all the information you need" echoed back though the cave.

Arthur looked at Gwaine "Will you join us? The odds with be against us, but Camelot must be released from its present fate as must my Aunt, cousin and the other magic users"

Gwaine nodded "How many men to you have so far?"

Arthur grinned ruefully "Three, Leon, Pellinor although only Leon knows the facts, and Merlin. Although I think we will gain more once I move"

Gwaine laughed "Just the odds I like then"

Arthur nodded "I will get you sworn in as soon as you are recovered. Leon has sent for some friends so we need to wait."

"And who is this witch we need to watch?"

"That is a tale for another day, we need to get back before the guards wake."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay in posting, but I had a series of emails from someone who was reading through all my stories and basically saying I was a rubbish writer and it knocked me back. In the end I told the person if they were so bad to stop reading them as I do this for fun! Thank you to all those who enjoy my work I do it all for you.

…

"You have forgotten one thing Princess, you have a bloody dragon on your side! What more do you need? What's more a dragon who is pissed off because one he has been chained up, and for two, well your King killed his dragonlord." Gwaine grinned.

"That's what I'm worried about I don't want the citizens hurt more than they need to be, none of this is their fault." Arthur said despondently.

"I wouldn't worry Sire I'm sure Merlin will keep him in check, don't forget he will be coming into his dragonlord powers soon" Gaius injected.

"One more reason we need to act soon, the last thing we need is for Uther to have a dragonlord under his power, Gaius how will he know when he comes into that power?" Arthur turned to the physician.

"We won't, he should get an increase in his magical abilities, but normally a dragonlord gets his power when his father dies. But Merlin was still in the womb. I would guess soon." Gaius looked pensive "I know Kilgarrah cannot test the link, Uther would know if he did from the collar, he visited years ago and has told Kilgarrah he will send Merlin with the pyre if he does, although I would suspect he would be reluctant to burn someone he considers a weapon of the future" Gaius looked at the Prince "Please take care Merlin means a lot to me"

It was clear that Merlin's great uncle was concerned about how all this would affect his family.

"He means a lot to me to, I would like to get to know him as a free person" Arthur said "It seems strange to think I could have grown up with him if things had been different." Gwaine could see that the Prince was truly upset by what had happened and decided he would stay around to see what happened. He might like a good time but he also enjoyed a good fight, and this had the looking of a very good fight. All he needed now was a good drink to help ease the ache in his leg.

The three men made their way back having made sure the guards would wake up soon. Arthur went back to his room and ignored the look he got from Merlin as he entered. Gaius made sure Gwaine was settled before he too got into his cot to try and get some sleep in what remained of the night.

Arthur had hardly had time to dress in the morning when Morgana burst into his chambers. Merlin had been taken down for his morning visit to the midden so he was all alone. "Morgana! I could have been naked"

"Well you're not and anyway I need to talk to you" Morgana was in disarray and not her normal well-manicured self. Arthur noticed she looked pale and like she hadn't slept.

He was concerned he knew what that normally meant "You had a vision last night?" he took his sisters are and led her to the chair and made her sit down then sat opposite her. "Was it bad?"

"I had two, well I think I did, it might have all been one. It was the blonde woman again, I was with her and we were attacking Camelot" Morgana looked at her brother wild eyed "I was trying to kill you!"

"Well clearly you haven't" Arthur said sarcastically "So don't worry I hardly see how even two women could best me"

"Arthur we both have magic you don't" she exclaimed. "Then choosing to ignore his comment she continued "Why was I against you? What does it mean?"

"Morgana you won't turn against me, I know you won't! I trust you with my life and together we will get through his and you will be free" Arthur wasn't going to believe the doubts that the dragon had tried to put in his head. "You said two dreams?"

Morgana took a deep breath and steadied herself before continuing "There was an army, nothing could kill them. I saw Merlin fall and I laughed"

Arthur put his hands on Morganas shoulders and looked into her eyes to help calm her "It seems to me that this is some sort of warning, we know we have a battle ahead, I thought it would be Uther but perhaps we have more than one. I think your blonde is the witch Morgause. I don't know why you might consider joining her but if not for me then for Merlin never do it, it seems if you do he will die"

Morgana looked shocked "I would never endanger either of you" she protested. "You have to believe me"

"I do Morgana, I do. But you must have faith in yourself to do the right thing." He hated Morgana's visions they were always so vague and they frightened her. "Look Morgana, I have a knight who is going to side with us, and more on the way. We will do what we need to and we will win if we stay together on this, now calm down or the King will want to know why you are so upset. He can never suspect."

Morgana glanced at Arthur "I know, I don't know what I would have done without you and Hunith. Between you I can just about cope with these visions, she is helping me so much, she has made me understand most of them."

"Which is another reason why I know you will never turn against us. Now can I get dressed I have been ordered to break my fast with the King." Arthur grimaced "What a wondrous start to the day, poor Merlin will only have his gruel this morning"

Morgana smirked "I will keep something so you can give it to him later, I suppose he was to go with you?"

"He does, and listen to all Uther prattling on about the evils of magic, even if he uses it himself" Arthur paused "I need to get him to agree to allow Gwaine to swear fealty and become a knight under my command, so go, I can't afford to be late."

Arthur found it remarkably easy to get his father to agree, it seemed Uther was of the opinion that Arthur should now be getting his own men around him. "The loyalties you forge now will last the rest of your life, you need that for when you eventually become King, not that I'm intending to die for a good many years yet" Uther almost joked. "I have already put out word to the nobles to send their sons to test for knighthood, the fact that his lad from Essetir is experienced is a good thing, I know of his family, minor nobles but noble enough, always difficult for a younger son, best thing they can do is move on to new pastures."

Then Uther became more serious "We have an execution later, Aredian brought in a sorceress from one of the villages. She is to be burnt late morning, the pyre is being readied. Make sure you came and bring your mage with you. I must inform Morgana to attend"

Arthur almost felt Merlin stiffen behind him "I believe Morgana had a headache Sire I don't she will be fit to attend" he paused "What was her crime? Have you already heard the case?"

"Nonsense she will attend we have so few, she must be seen, after all it doesn't take that long. As to her crime, sorcerery, that's all I need to know. I refuse to waste my time talking to the witch. Aredian has investigated his word is good enough"

Arthur looked scandalised. "You haven't even asked?"

"No, she would have burnt in the village but we haven't had an example here for a while. Don't tell me you are getting soft Arthur. We are winning the fight as soon as I am sure, we can have a final celebration and have a mass burning of the collared ones." Uther sounded even more fixated than usual "We will keep a couple in case, but I see no reason to feed and clothe what we don't need. Now as I see it we have only a few left that are any threat. There is the witch Morgause, and I know King Alined has a fool but he is little more than a hedge witch, Alator and the Catha have left for Gaul. We are working on killing the last of the Shidhe. There are still a few Druids about and one or two of them are powerful and I have my sources that tell me of a powerful warlock by the name of Emrys among them. By the time you come to the throne boy we will have driven them from the land. Then we can work on defeating the Saxon's"

"After what the collared ones have done you will still burn them!" Arthur was incensed and didn't care if his father knew it.

"They have only done it because I made them" he turned to face Merlin "Isn't that right boy!"

Arthur could see Merlin was about to say something that would get him punished. "He can't say anything but agree can he. I am going I have training to do" He stood up and gestured Merlin to follow, glaring at him to try and stop him speaking.

"Make sure you are both there for the execution. I think I might get your boy to light the pyre" It was clear that Uther knew why his son was leaving and didn't want to miss his fun at Merlin's expense.


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin was terrified, he was only thankful that Uther didn't know he was Emrys as the dragon had told him. He hoped that Arthur would be able to save the other magic users. For himself he was scared of burning and if Arthur couldn't save him he would ask that the Prince run him through with his sword. He started to shake as the Kings last words struck home. He didn't want to use his magic to kill another magic user, it was wrong, he hated killing anyone but at least the soldiers and the magic users that attacked them he could try to justify to himself. He still had nightmares about killing.

Then Merlin realised they were heading down to the dungeons and toward the cell where the magic users were kept before execution. Arthur stood before the bars and looked at young woman inside, he thought she didn't look much older than Merlin maybe sixteen to his fourteen. Not much more than a child "What did you do?" he asked her

She cowered in the corner of the cell, twisting her head she looked at the Prince. "I saved my neighbours their hut was on fire, they would have died else, I didn't hurt anyone"

Arthur took a deep breath, this was so wrong. Arthur thought it ironic that by saving other form fire she herself would die by it. "Your neighbours reported you?"

"No Sire, they were grateful, it was their other neighbours who reported me, when the witch finder came to the village. It was a week later Sire" she started to cry "They wouldn't have but he paid them good money and they have five little ones to get thought the winter"

Arthur nodded and turned away, once they were out of hearing of the guards Arthur turned to Merlin "Could you open the cell?"

Merlin nodded "Easy, the magic suppression stops those inside getting out, won't stop me getting in. Do you want me to?"

"Yes but not yet we need an alibi first, come on we haven't much time" Arthur headed out to the knights. After talking to Leon and Gwaine the four of them headed out on their horses saying they were giving their horses exercise as they couldn't go out later due to the execution. Once out of sight they swung round to the entrance to a siege tunnel and Arthur opened the grid, once they had uncovered it. Gwaine rode off to find the druids he knew were nearby. Arthur and Merlin went down to siege tunnel leaving Leon to keep watch. The guards as usual were sat down talking. Merlin cast a spell to make them sleep. The Arthur knocked them over the head, so it would look like that's how the prisoner had escaped. Merlin had the cell door open and soon the girl. Merlin and Arthur were off down the siege tunnel. Once out they relocked the door and covered all their tracks. Again Merlin used his magic to hide all trace they had been anywhere near.

The girl was put on Arthur's horse and they rode off to meet Gwaine, an hour later they handed the girl over to Iseldir, chieftain of the local druids who Gwaine had meet prior to joining Arthur. Making sure she was safe and promising the time would come when they would all be safe, Arthur and the others rode back to Camelot. As they approached it was clear that a search was underway for the missing sorceress. Arthur reported to his father immediately "Do you want me to take over the hunt?" he asked

"You should have been here" Uther spat out "Why did you leave the citadel?"

"The horses needed exercise and I thought a quick patrol to protect those coming in for the execution was a good way to check Sir Gwaine's horsemanship prior to his knighting. How did she escape?"

"The guards got knocked out, asleep I expect. Morgana's seamstress saw two men and a woman leave the castle. Hardly anyone had seen her before so I see no reason to doubt it. She must be in the Citadel I want every hovel and shed searched."

Arthur's plan had worked, by telling Gwen what the girl looked like before they freed her had stopped the King looking for another way the escape took place. With Morgana backing her seamstress Gwen would be safe as she had only just left Morgana when she 'saw' the escape. Arthur turned to his father "I will go and supervise the search"

Uther wouldn't let the search stop until nightfall so it was next morning before Arthur had the chance to speak to Morgana. After telling her the girl was safe he added "We have to find a way to stop Aredian once and for all, he is a danger to everyone and will stop at nothing in his quest to remove everyone." Arthur was determined to sort out problem for once and for all "Let me know if you have any ideas."

Later that day three men rode into the Citadel and asked to speak to the Prince. Arthur went down to meet them and found two knights and another fighter who although good, couldn't be knighted as he wasn't a noble. The One of the men spoke up after Arthur introduced himself. "Sire, my name is Sir Lancelot de Luc and this is Sir Percival Attwater"

He gestured to the tallest of the men "The other is Elyan Smith, I believe his sister works in the castle, he is a good fighter and has been riding with us for a couple of years and would be happy to continue to do so"

A dark skinned man stepped forward and bowed, Arthur shook his hand and smiled "It is my belief that any man should be able to have a knighthood if they are good enough and live by the knight's code. I can't do anything about that until I am King however"

"Then I will fight by my friends side Sire" Elyan said "It will be good to be near my sister, I haven't seen her for several years"

"And your sister is?"

"Sorry Sire Gwen Smith she is a seamstress"

"And a fine one, she sews for the Princess Morgana" Arthur said "Does she know you are coming?" a thought running through his mind

"No I thought I would surprise her." Elyan admitted.

"Can I ask you to do something for me please, I'd like you to pretend not to know these knights, and we can say you just travelled with them for protection. Only it might be best if you we a free agent so to speak for now, we have a little problem it might help with"

Elyan looked at the knights before agreeing "Of course Sire, I'll g and find my sister then shall I? No point in me staying here and raising suspicions" with that he disappeared of into the castle.

Arthur took Lancelot and Percival to his room and after talking to them for over an hour he called in Leon, Gwaine and Pellinore so they could all get to know on another. This group would be his knights, he was satisfied that with a good core he could move his plans forward. Although young, he had after all grown up quick, he considered himself a good judge of character, and as the two new men were known to Leon he had no qualms in involving them. He wanted to build a new and fairer land for his people.


	32. Chapter 32

Elyan went into the castle and after making a few enquiries found his sister in the sewing room. He stood and looked at her before speaking. It had been several years since he had seen her last. After their mother had died he had left, no longer able to cope with his father's insistence that he become a blacksmith. He wanted to travel and see the world but his father couldn't understand that. In their grief they lost their tempers and he had walked out never to return. Leaving Gwen to cope with her father. He regretted not even saying goodbye to her and hoped she would forgive him.

"Hello Gwennie"

Gwen looked up in shock "Elyan….. is that really you?" she jumped up and flew at him hugging him as hard as she could. Then she moved away and slapped him across the face "How dare you leave us like that, and not even contacting us to say you were ok!"

Elyan rubbed his face and grimaced "Sorry I guess I deserved that, how are you both?"

"We are fine, you broke father heart when you left, it was like losing both of you, how could you when we had just lost mother?"

"I couldn't cope Gwennie, I just didn't want to be a blacksmith, I still don't."

"Have you seen Dad?"

"Not yet, I wanted to see you first, I'm not leaving, not for a while at least, but I still won't be a blacksmith" Elyan admitted.

"Dad has a partner now, he's one of the old guards, and he didn't like what he was doing, so Dad took him on as an apprentice after you left. Teaching someone gave him focus. William stayed on, he's was from Sir Leon's family estate, William is a good man, a bit gruff and rude sometimes but has a heart of gold" she paused "He will be pleased to see you"

Elyan let out the breath he had been holding, he was glad his father had found someone to help him, he wanted to see his father but had been worried about what reaction he would receive

"I am nearly finished, so wait and we will go home together."

Arthur was determined to remove Aredain, the man was becoming more and more extreme in his methods to track down magic users, in fact Arthur was convinced that half those executed had no trace of magic, and those that did were using it for helpful purposes like healing. With that in mind he went down to speak to Gaius. Finding the physician alone Arthur got straight down to business. "Gaius do you know if there are any magical artefact's in the castle that the king wouldn't be familiar with?"

Gaius's eyebrows rose and he looked puzzled as he asked "I'm sure there are, but you need to be more specific my boy"

"I intend to use then to rid Camelot of Aredain. Not only is he becoming worse in his methods but I am worried, I know Merlin will be coming into his dragon lord powers soon and I don't want him suffering through the witch finder"

Gaius snorted "That man is a charlatan and a danger to everyone. One word from him and a person is burnt. I have never understood the Kings reliance on him. But you are right Merlin's time will be soon. Your father will know through the collar but I dare say Aredain will also be involved." He paused "I do know of somethings, Balinor hid them when your father became more extreme. They are somewhere no one will find them."

Arthur looked impatient "Do you know where they are?"

Gaius smiled "I do…. In Kilgarrah's cavern, before he was imprisoned there he used to sleep there at nights. There is a small cave, I will go down tonight and collect a few things. I assume you want it to look like Aredain is a magic user himself?" Gaius could tell from Arthurs face that he had guessed right. "I will bring up a bangle, a dagger and a stone possession of any of them would condemn a man under the present laws."

"Would the King recognise then a magical items?"

"They are covered in symbols, yes he would know, but please try to make sure they are not destroyed. The knife has many uses but can be used to kill any beast with a small cut. The bangle allows the wearer to enchant and the stone allows transportation. I tell you this so you can plan"

"Thank you Gaius, You will have a visit in the morning from Gwaine, he will lay the trap. It would be better if I wasn't involved. We have a new man in the citadel who is not connected with me, to make the accusation. We will act tomorrow so make sure you are available if needed"

Arthur was pleased be got Percival to see Elyan and tell him what was needed and now it was a case of wait and see. After speaking to those he waited for the morning to arrive, giving Merlin most of his breakfast Arthur went to the council chamber to attend the meeting. It was a normal boring meeting with Aredain telling them that he had news of a large druid camp in the forest and he was asked to find the whereabouts so it could be destroyed. Then near the end there a knock on the door and a guard appeared. "Sir a man is here to report seeing someone using magic in Darkling woods."

Uther stood up "Bring then in, I will hear this now" The nobles got up as if to leave "Stay here, this won't take long"

The guards escorted Elyan in, he looked nervous and ill at ease being brought before the entire council. Uther looked at him "Speak up man"

"Your majesty, I arrived in Camelot yesterday it see my sister, after I had spoken to her I went out to the woods to clear my mind" he stammered, playing the peasant to perfection. "As I was sitting by the small stream I heard some speaking. Taking care in case it was bandits I looked and saw a man he wearing a long black cloak and was by a small fire and was chanting, then I saw a strange figure appear out of the air, it was a man but I could see right through him. I was t scared to move, they spoke for a time them the see through man disappeared." Elyan paused "then the man came into the citadel."

Uther immediately spat out "Sorcerer!" he glared at Elyan "why didn't you come immediately to report it" he demanded.

Elyan looked both contrite and scared "Sire I was going to but then a guard called him 'Sire' and I was scared, so I waited until he had left and then asked who the man was. When I heard he was close to your majesty I was too frightened to speak, but I have worried all night and I don't want my sister to be near a sorcerer"

"You did right in the end, and you have nothing to fear any sorcerer faces the same penalty no matter what their standing. Speak the name you were told." Uther demanded

"It was Aredain Sire"

The council was in uproar as they heard the name. Uther looked in disbelief at the witch finder, who looked at Elyan in disbelief "It wasn't me, the guard lied.

Uther glared at Elyan "Did you see the man's face at all?"

"Not his face Sire, for although he took the cloak off as he left the woods his back was turned, he was dressed all in black, but I did see his boots, they were very distinctive they were black and far taller than usual, they reached his knees. He also had fair or grey hair" Elyan continued.

"You lie, who paid you to accuse me" Aredain shouted out. Arthur moved quickly and drew his sword and placed the point on Aredain's chest.

"You are no different than anyone you heard the King, anyone accused of sorcery will be treated the same." Arthur snarled.

Uther looked at the witch finder and seemed unsure what to do as his main supporter of the purge had been accused. Arthur looked at his father "I suggest we search his rooms Sire? But in the meantime I will take him to the dungeons"

"I demand to go with you if you do, this is a set up!" Aredian glared at Arthur "This is your doing"

That seemed to break Uther out of his trance "How dare you accuse the Crown Prince! Yes we will search your rooms I will lead the search personally, Arthur bring him with you"

Arthur called out to the guard and threw a key at him. "Get Sir Leon to collect my collared one" he turned to his father once more "If he is guilty we don't want him using magic to escape" he explained.

"You are right, we will take the two who are outside the door as well" Uther ordered as Ari and Edwin walked in. The group made their way up to the witch finder's quarters, Arthur keeping his sword at Aredain's back. A search was soon underway and nothing appeared to be there. Leon who had arrived with Merlin looked at what was happening and he turned to the guards "He won't hide anything where it can be found easily try the floor boards and behind furniture, after all he could use magic to hide anything."

Uther took what Leon was saying o board and turned to Edwin "Look for anything magical and tell the guards if you sense anything" Uther activated the collar so Edwin could use his magic.

Edwin glared at Uther but did as he was asked, he hated Aredian so it was no problem, much as he hated outing magic users, As he felt out he pointed to a large cabinet against the wall. It took 3 guards to move it and behind they found a loose stone in the wall. There was a cloth bag. They pulled it out, and handed it to the King. Uther opened it and pulled out the contents, a dagger, stone and bangle. As he looked at them they were covered in Runes. He turned and glared at Aredian in disbelief. "These are magical artefacts, what do you have to say?"

Aredain looked at his friend "I am innocent, they were planted" he said.

As all eyes were on the King and witch finder Merlin looked to the ground as he forced his magic out at a far higher degree than was normal allowed by the collar. He had with Arthur's encouragement been using larger amounts in the past few months as he neared puberty, his eyes flashed gold and Aredain found himself moving against his will. His hand went out as if he was going to try to grab for the dagger. Uther saw what was happening and moved back as Arthur plunged his sword into the Witch finder's chest and he fell to the ground.

Uther also plunged the rune covered dagger into his friend believing that the other man had planned to kill him. He looked down at Aredain in contempt as the eyes began to go glazed "You should have burned you traitor" he turned to the guards "Take his body and burn it"

The King sat down "Why? I don't understand"

"Well you said all the sorcerers were nearly gone, perhaps he intended to wait until there was no one to stop him and take power for himself, I always found it strange how he could smell out sorcerers, he obviously used magic"

Uther looked at his son, and comprehension crossed his face. "He was the inventor of the collars, he must have been planning this for years"

Arthur shook his head "I will supervise the burning" He gathered up the artefacts " I will have these smashed and burnt on the forge" Uther nodded hardly taking in what his son had said. The events had left him stunned and shaken. He walked back to the council chamber and found Elyan waiting there under guard.

"Thank you, you have done Camelot a great service this day, your bravery shall be rewarded. A position in the Royal household I think"

Elyan looked at the King "With respect I am no servant Sire, I wanted to be a knight but I am not nobility."

"No but you can become one of the guards." The King paused in thought "there is a position as handler of the collared ones. You would have no power over them, but you need to make sure they are looked after and train. I will get a knight to do the training with you."

Elyan couldn't believe his luck but tried hard to look unenthusiastic. Uther noticing his expression, hardened his resolve, who did he think he was his King was giving him a job. "Yes that's what you shall do I will speak to the Prince and arrange for you to work with a knight." With that he walked off.

After making sure Aredain's body was burnt Arthur returned the artefacts to Gaius to be returned from where he got them. Then he returned to his father. Uther told him how he had rewarded Elyan, Arthur nearly let out a whoop of joy. They couldn't been seen to be treated to much better but it would allow some improvement in their care. Arthur offered to oversee but Uther declined "You already have enough to do. I thought Sir Cador"

"I need him in the field he is to experienced, what about Pellinore?" Arthur suggested.

Uther nodded "As you will now I want you to head out to the druid camp and kill every person there. I see no reason why Aredain was lying if your theory is right." This was one of the last stages in Uther's campaign. Arthur had no choice so the force set out the next day, with Merlin, Jonus and Ari. Arthur sent out scouts ahead of the main group, one of whom was Gwaine who had the job of warning the druids. So when they got to the site the area had been cleared.

Setting up a search Cador found a small group and Arthur found him killing them all, men, woman and children. The brutality sickened the Prince but it was almost over by the time he arrived. Lancelot was with them, but hadn't been able to stop Cador from killing nearly everyone. The site was a blood bath and Merlin threw up as he looked at the bodies. Arthur saw a teenage boy and two younger children hiding up a tree and spoke in a whisper to Merlin "Can you cast a glamour to hide them?"

Merlin nodded, with Arthur's support he had been increasing his skills from the attack and defensive skills Uther permitted them to know. At least Arthur could make sure the three got away. Going to the base of the tree he spoke quietly to the now hidden druids "You are not visible, stay there and keep quiet until we have gone. More of your kind have got away, find them"

Cador's group was the only one to find druids so the casualties were far lower than would have otherwise have occurred. Merlin told Arthur of several other small groups hidden by glamour's. It seemed the other collared ones couldn't see through them, either that or they also ignored them. Over one hundred and fifty druids escaped the slaughter. After a further three days Arthur and the knights returned to Camelot. Arthur left a message behind, in a drop site he had set up with the druid chieftain, to warn him to keep the groups small as Uther was becoming more active once more.

While Arthur was away Uther also heard back from a man he was hoping to marry Morgana. King Oden was a widower who was looking for a younger wife as his only son had recently been killed in fight with the Saxons. Morgana had been acknowledged as his daughter, after the infamous scene she had caused at the feast. King Odin it seemed was willing to ignore her illegitimacy due to her age and beauty. So one evening Uther went to her chambers to inform her of the offer. By telling her in the evening he felt she would have overnight to calm down. Uther waited until Morgana had sent Hunith down to the kitchens to get her supper and was alone.

Walking in he smiled at Morgana, he was truly fond of her and hoped she wouldn't make too much of a scene. Morgana saw Uther "Sire" she turned and forced herself to smile back.

"Morgana I have come to tell you that I am arranging a match for you, you are to become a Queen. King Odin will be your husband and your children his heirs"

Morgana was horrified she turned to Uther in shock "No! I won't marry him!"

Uther's face hardened "You have no choice, you are of marriageable age and he is willing to overlook your illegitimacy for a link to Camelot. For you to be a Queen is a great honour."

Morgana started to panic and she felt angry and dizzy then all of a sudden her mirror exploded and the windows blew out wards she then collapsed. Uther looked at her in horror as what he was seeing sunk in. His daughter had magic! She was a witch! He needed to sort this out without too much fuss. So he called the guards and claimed they had been attacked, then had his daughter up onto her bed. He left her with Gaius and Hunith who had arrived back with the food went to his room and came back and made everyone but Gaius and Hunith to leave the room.

"Did either of you know?" he demanded glaring at them.

"Know what Sire" Gaius asked

"Don't give me that, she has magic!" he turned to Hunith "Did you teach her, was this to get back at me?"

"No Sire you have to believe me" Hunith was scared what Uther would do to her son.

Uther removed a collar from his pocket, the only reason he had left the room, and placed it round Morgana's neck "I will speak to her when she wakes, but cover that" he gestured to the collar "For now no one is to know"

It took Morgana a day before she woke, when she found the collar round her neck she became inconsolable. Uther visited her and questioned her and she told him that no one had known, she had been too scared to tell anyone, it had just happened to her. Uther seemed to buy her story, but told her for her own sake she would have to wear the collar. But for now he would keep her secret.

Uther was at a loss, he loved Morgana but at the same time wanted to burn her. He asked Gaius to look for a way to destroy the magic in her, to free her of it, he also warned the old man that if anyone else found out he would have Merlin burnt "And it will be with damp wood so his suffering is long"

Gaius didn't tell the King that Morgana had been born with her magic, it had just taken until she was older to come active. There was no cure. He only hoped that Arthur would act soon. Morgana was distraught, Uther was allowing her to move around as normal and she was using a scarf to hide her collar. She was trying to be patient and wait for Arthur's return but it wasn't easy. She felt so tired, Hunith told her it was because she was cut off from her magic.

Morgana was with Hunith in the market one morning when she was approached by an old lady "I know your problem, get rid of your maid and I can give you the cure"

Morgana looked at the old lady, she seemed frial and helpless. She decided for some reason to trust her. Turning to Hunith "Can you go back to the first stall we looked at an get the red velvet?"

"I should stay with you my lady" Hunith protested

"I am too tired to move for a while, I will wait here don't worry" Morgana smile sweetly. As there were plenty of guards about Hunith did as she was asked, she knew Morgana needed cheering up. The Minute Hunith was out of ear shot the old lady looked at Morgana. Much to Morgana's surprise she was no longer an old lady.

"Don't worry I am letting you see through my glamour. I need to speak to you alone" the woman handed Morgana a ring "Do you recognise that?"

Morgana looked down it was her mother's seal, looking up in shock she demanded "Who are you!"

"Shush keep your voice down, I am your half-sister my name is Morgause, I can sense your magic has been cut off from you. It made me come to your earlier than I had intended. If you come with me I can remove the collar and train you to use your powers, you are Uther Pendragon's oldest child you deserve better than this how dare he treat you so!" Morgause went on to tell Morgana things only her mother's daughter would know.

Morgana gave a start "You're the witch!"

"I am a High Priestess of the old religion, not a witch! Look I will allow you time to think I will meet you at the woods edge if you decide to be free or what to know more of our mother. Join me and I will make you Queen of Camelot and together we can free magic to take its rightful place once more. I will wait for three nights" with that she walked off into the crowd.

Morgana thought about what Morgause had said and looked down at the ring in her hand, she knew that she had just spoken to her half-sister. All of a sudden she had two siblings when at one time she had thought she was all alone. Hunith returned and noticed her mistress seemed very preoccupied so they made their way back to Morgana's chambers. After a time Morgana opened up to Hunith and told her what happened.

"Should I met her? She asked her friend and confidant.

"That is something only you can decide my child, but ask yourself what she wants of you and whether you wish to give it." Hunith said wisely.

Morgana sat and thought, but she also remembered her dreams, she didn't want Arthur and Merlin to die. She also loved Arthur and she knew he intended to act against their father for what he was doing to his people. She hoped Arthur would get home soon she needed to talk to him.

Arthur arrived back later that day and reported to his father on return and Uther wasn't happy that so many Druids had escaped, but vowed to continue in the fight. Then he dropped "While you away I heard back from King Odin, he is looking for a second wife. I was going to agree a match with Morgana, but she refused. I need to think further." He didn't tell his son of her magic, he knew the Prince would disapprove of the collar but he could see no way round it, hopefully Gaius would come up with a cure soon.

"Sire he is nearly three times her age!" Arthur protested "I can see why she protested"

"Arthur it will aid Camelot, and even though she is illegitimate she will be a Queen, far better than she could normally aspire to." Uther argued "Leave her to think I am sure she will see reason"

Arthur went to his room and bathed and ate some food, letting Merlin have the water after him and half the large supper George had provided. Arthur was sure George knew where the food went, but he was loyal enough to say nothing. The manservant's toadying attitude did get on Arthur's nerves but he couldn't fault the man's faithfulness.

After the prince had eaten he headed to his sisters room, he wanted to make sure she was alright and knew she had his support in whatever she decided. He knocked on the door and Hunith let him in. She looked vexed, something Arthur wasn't used to. Hunith let him in and Morgana said "You may go Hunith I wish to speak to Arthur alone."


	33. Chapter 33

As Hunith walked out Arthur went closer to his sister "He has told me what he has asked of you, I won't let him marry you to such a man" he reassured his sister.

Morgana stepped back as Arthur reached out for her "He didn't tell you did he? He didn't tell you about this" she pulled the scarf away that she was using to hide the collar.

Arthur moved forward his eyes hardened as he looked at her neck and the band around it. "How dare he! It is not enough that he has Merlin and the others collared. What happened?" he demanded

"He told me of my marriage to Odin I lost control while he was in the room. He tried to blame Hunith and Gaius for 'turning me to evil', for teaching me. I swore they didn't know" Morgana was clearly distressed "I have to keep it covered but he lets me out, he doesn't want people to know his own daughter is a witch"

"I will make him remove it. I swear to you" Arthur told her

"He won't Arthur, but I won't live like this, and I won't see Merlin continue to wear this thing" Morgana paced the room. "Arthur something else has happened" she paused "Please sit down you are making me nervous"

Arthur reluctantly sat and waited not trusting himself to talk. Morgana faced him once more "I had a visit from Morgause, she is my half-sister and she wants me to join her to overthrow Uther"

Arthur frowned "Could she prove this?" he didn't ask when she had seen the witch, after all the woman could appear when she wanted to.

"She did, she knew things she couldn't have known otherwise, she also gave me Mothers ring. Arthur she wants me to go against you! I can't do that, I know that you will make a good King given the chance." She paused before continuing in more hushed tones. "I think this is where I have to choose, if I go with her my vision will come true and both you and Merlin will die, I can't do that, even if I do want to get to know her. She says she will make me Queen"

"Do you want that Morgana? Because if you want to be Queen you can, we could rule together. We are after all both Uther's blood." Arthur offered

"Oh Arthur! That would never work, a kingdom needs a strong ruler, I will admit I did think about it, but not because I want to replace you, but because I want this to end! It's not just me it's Merlin and Hunith!" Morgana said honestly. "So I didn't met her, I knew she could convince me, but I love you and I don't know her. I think she is as bad as Uther in her own way, I think she will treat non magic users like Uther's treats sorcerers and that will cause nothing but trouble for years to come."

Arthur got to his feet "I am proud of you Morgana. You are right all must be free, we must learn to live together. It will end Morgana, I won't let him do this to you. He has gone too far and I won't tolerate it." Arthur stood up and hugged his sister "I will stop this now"

The Prince turned and walked to the door his anger boiling in his veins. As he about to open the door when Morgana called after him "Arthur! I can wait, make sure you are ready you can't fail" she grabbed his arm "The night before this happened I dreamt that a large force was attacking Camelot. I am sure Morgause will attack soon, if you do anything now it will weaken Camelot and she will win"

Arthur turned back to face her "You want to keep wearing that!" he spat out.

"No I don't, but you have to use your brain, you're a brilliant strategist, even Uther says so. He will be expecting something now don't play into his hands. Promise me you will do nothing tonight" Morgana pleaded.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself. "I promise, but I won't promise anything for tomorrow"

"That's all I ask, that you sleep on it, calm down and think calmly. I love you Arthur you are a good man. If it means I have to wear this for a bit longer then I will."

"You are a good person Morgana I hope I can justify your faith in me" Arthur walked out and went to his room. He slammed the door and cursed, hitting the wall with his fist. Merlin shot up from his blanket looking round to see what was happening.

"What the hell Merlin" Arthur snapped as the teenager approached him. Merlin looked concerned and a bit fearful but he come closer and took Arthur's hand in his.

"Can I heal it?" he asked timidly. He wasn't about to be cheeky, he wasn't used to seeing Arthur so mad.

Arthur snorted "Yes you can, it's a pity you can't cure everything so easily."

Merlin let his magic go into Arthurs hand and the broken bone mended and the skin healed over. Merlin looked at Arthur before he went to the fire and put more logs on it. He said nothing waiting to see if the Prince would tell him or not. Although Arthur often spoke to him, almost as a friend, Merlin never took such things for granted. After all he was a collared one, even if Arthur was good to him. He was always frightened that one day Arthur would send him back to the cell with the others, or worse still that the King would claim him. Arthur seemed to pick up on Merlin's mood.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I have a lot on my mind. The King has found out that my sister has magic and he has put her in a collar, He is keeping it secret for now, and I don't know what to do" Arthur turned and looked at Merlin, not sure what he was expecting. Merlin's eyes were as big as saucers, he looked shocked.

"You will do what you always do, the best thing." He said calmly "You are a good man"

"That's what my sister said, but I don't know what to do, not this time" he looked at Merlin "Morgana seems to think Morgause will attack soon."

Merlin looked slightly uncomfortable and then said "The other collared ones think so to, the druids say that she has joined with Cenred and that the time for destiny is coming"

"Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde demanded

"The druids are always talking about destiny, it makes no sense to me" he paused "I am frightened" he admitted

Arthur looked Merlin in the eye and said softly "What about?"

"I have heard voices in my head, and I have been feeling strange, Ari tells me it is because I am becoming of age and my powers will grow, he said the King will know and make me go to him" Merlin looked at the floor and mumbled "I don't want to leave you"

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder "I won't let him, you will stay with me"

Merlin's eyes became watery as he answered "You can't stop him! He will use me to kill Morgause, and once he knows my powers are growing he will burn me I know he will, what will happen to my mother and Uncle Gaius?"

Arthur ran his hands through his hair before replying "Merlin I promise I will not let my father have you, and I will free Morgana, if the druids are right we have a battle on our hands first, but I will keep you safe. If I'm not here stay with Pellinore or Elyan they will look after you."

"I'm not worried about me! If I die I will be free, no I am scared about my family, if I'm gone or if I disobey the King, what will happen to them" Merlin was almost shouting in his anxiety.

As Arthur looked at Merlin he noticed the boy's eyes fleck with gold, yet he wasn't using his magic. Was he right was he coming into his dragon lord powers? And if he was how long did they have until Uther knew.

"Merlin keep calm, your eyes are flecked with gold, and we need to hide your growing magic from my father. Come on we need to go and see Gaius he might be able to help" Arthur unlocked Merlin's chain and hurried him down the corridors, making sure to keep away from any that the king might use.

Gaius gave Merlin a sleeping draft "Take that tonight my boy, I have been expecting this, I will need to start making a different potion, but it must be fresh each day" he turned to Arthur "Can you bring him back tomorrow late morning I will have it ready by then"

"I will, now come on Merlin let's get back before we're seen"

Arthur spent a restless night his thoughts a jumble. The next morning before he had made a decision his father sent for him to go to the throne room. So as soon as they had eaten Arthur walked down, as always when he was out, Merlin went with him as his magical protection. Normally if it was a council meeting he would wait outside, but as Arthur entered Uther called out "Bring the sorcerer in"

Arthur tensed, he hoped it just meant that they were going to be sent on patrol and the king wanted to stress to Merlin the need to protect his master, and nothing more sinister. "Good morning Sire, you sent for me"

"I did, I have reason to suspect that the witch Morgause is planning to attack, my sources say she has joined forces with Cenred. He has always wanted to increase his territory."

"I will leave immediately" Arthur bowed

"You will leave the boy here, I have plans for him" Uther said calmly as he looked at Merlin speculatively.

Merlin felt as if he was being inspected like a piece of merchandise. No new with the King but he still hated it. He shrunk into himself. "Sorry Sire I will need him on patrol" Arthur said with a hint of stubbornness.

Uther looked at his son "You misunderstand, that was an order, the time has come to remove him from your service and back to me. I have need of his…particular service"

Merlin started to move backwards, he was so frightened he didn't even realise what he was doing. Uther noticed and touched something in his pocket and Merlin's hands flew to his neck and a screech of pain came from him "Stay were you are boy" Uther snarled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the change in you over the past few days?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded

"Your pet is a dragonlord, he is now of age and is coming into his powers, I will control him from now, the dragon will be most….useful" Uther had an almost fanatical expression in his eyes as he spoke.

"There are no dragons left, or that's what you always told me" Arthur wasn't going to admit he knew about the giant creature under the castle or Merlin's link with it.

"There is one, I have it prisoner for just this moment, with a dragon at my command I can take the whole of Albion and destroy magic everywhere."

This was too much for Merlin "I won't let you! You will not use such a wonderful creature of magic for your own mad ends!" then he let out a scream and fell to the ground writhing in agony pulling at his collar. Arthur knelt at his side and looked at the man who sired him and wondered, yet again if he was sane.

"You have no choice and nor will he" Uther laughed "You forget I have your family"

"No, they wouldn't want me to do it" Merlin gasped out "They would rather die than see so many die to save them" his voice getting stronger as the pain subsided.

Uther stood up and walked nearer "I could give your mother to the soldiers before burning her slowly over damp wood and your uncle I will torture him while you watch, no you WILL do as you're told you have no choice."

This was too much for Arthur, he knew the time had come he would not allow this to go any further. He stood up and faced Uther "Stop! You are mad. I will not allow you to do this"

Uther looked at his son in surprise "You will do as you are told, I realise you are fond of this scum, don't think I haven't noticed. Have you been using him?"

Arthur felt bile rise in his throat "No I have not!" then trying to find a way to protect Merlin he asked "Will you treat Morgana like this, if you find a use for her?"

"Leave her out of this! This scum corrupted her, I will find a cure he will not have her. He however is filth, an abomination and I will do with him as I please"

Arthur stood between his father and cousin "You will do nothing. I won't let you. How could you do this to mother's nephew!"

Uther was shocked for a few seconds then he looked at Merlin "You have just sealed your mother's fate, you were told what would happen" he shouted and he once more activated the collar making Merlin scream out in torment as the pain went through him.

Arthur grabbed at his father's hand and removed the control "He didn't tell me! Nor did his family. Now stop this now!" Uther looked at Merlin in hatred and he raised his leg and stamped down on Merlin's left leg that was resting on the lower right leg, there was a snap of bone, then Uther started kicking where ever he could. The loss of the controller would not stop him hurting Merlin. Arthur grabbed pushed his father and as the older man raised his leg once more Arthur grabbed it and as Uther toppled he fell and his head contacted with the stone floor and he went limp.

After checking that his father would not try anything else he turned to Merlin and bent down. Merlin had passed out in pain, there was blood coming from his mouth and his leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

Arthur went to the door, surprised that the guards had not already entered with all the shouting. They had heard but knew to their cost what happened if they burst in without being called, so had remained where they were. Arthur looked at them. "Get the physician and Sir Leon Now" he demanded.

Leon was there first, he came in and looked at the scene before him before checking on the King. "He is alive"

"Pity" Arthur snarled. "He is mad, totally insane" by now Arthur was knelt beside Merlin feeling totally helpless "I should have killed him"

Leon stood up and went to the door "Get the Princes first Knights and tell them I want them yesterday" he turned to Arthur "We need to get Merlin and the King out of here and work out what to do next"

"I am taking over, Uther is not fit to rule." He told his first knight, I should have acted before this.

With that Gaius came in, he looked at the scene in front of him and checked his great nephew first "He was a broken leg and I assume his collar was used as punishment. He needs to be moved as soon as possible. I will splint his leg first." He then walked over the King after checking him he gave a grim smile "I shouldn't say this as a physician but… I can do nothing for him, nor do I want to. His head injury is severe, he will die in hours." Gaius looked up at Arthur "You are the King now Sire"

"What do we say?" Leon asked "If it is known you killed your father we will have trouble." He saw Arthur's face "I'm not saying you meant to or that you shouldn't have"

"He's right Sire, however I suspect the whole castle heard your argument. I believe that the King had an Apoplexy (old name for a Stroke) and hit his head as he fell causing a softening of the brain (old mane for a brain haemorrhage). It will allow you to take over without problems after all it is almost true. Better for the Kingdom that way" Gaius told the Prince.

"And Merlin?" Arthur asked

"I'm sorry to say but I hardly think anyone will even question what happened to him" Leon said "He is a collared one"

"His true status will be announced immediately. I will be honest and say the King knew who he was and that was what the argument was about, after all there are people about who knew his father, in fact some must know who the Lady Hunith is" Arthur said.

"Always best to keep to as much of the true as you can Sire. Now let's get these two sorted."

As Gaius stopped speaking Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Pellinore arrived. Giaus soon has Merlin's leg splinted, working quickly before he woke. Leon arranged to the guards to carry the King to his room on a board, and Percival carefully picked up Merlin "Take him to the room next to mine." Arthur ordered. I will go and speak to my sister. I want you to guard both rooms." Arthur looked down at the controller he had picked up. It was a strange coloured stone much like the one he had, but this was bigger and had more runes carved into it. "Strange that a man who hated magic so much should use it himself"

Arthur left the men to do as he asked and went to his sister's room. As he entered she stood up looking very concerned "I heard the shouting what happened."

Arthur paused then said without emotion "He is dying, Gaius says he will be dead within hours. Merlin has been injured." He turned to Hunith as he heard her gasp out. "He is in the room next to mine, my lady, you will both be recognised for who you are, I am sorry I could say nothing before, but I couldn't risk him realising I knew"

Hunith smiled "Thank you, for my son, I know you have cared for him as much as you could, you are a good boy, like your mother"

Morgana turned to her friend "Go! Later we can have fun getting you the clothes you deserve, I will come and see Merlin soon."

"May the gods bless you both" Hunith hurried out of the room.

Arthur went towards his sister "Come on let me get that thing off your neck. I can't change everything now but soon your powers will be legal, the ban on magic will be lifted, but I have to wait until he is dead and his body at rest. I am sorry it took me so long"

"I don't care Arthur, you did it as soon as you could, that's all that matters." As Morgana spoke she noticed Arthur's hands were shaking "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

Arthur sat down and put his head in his hands "I killed him Morgana, I killed my own father, I didn't mean to, not then. I knew I would have to, but it was so pointless"

Morgan put her arms round her brother "You did what you had to do, for your people, his death and save many more. The fact that you feel bad about it shows what a good man you are"

"But I am too young to rule! I am not even eighteen until next month! How can I lead my people and with a war coming" came the anguished cry.

"Arthur you have been leading your men in battles since you were sixteen. What makes you think you can't rule?"


	34. Chapter 34

Arthur left to check on Merlin who was now led in a bed far more suited to his status than the blanket on the floor. He was sleeping, Gaius's sleeping potion allowing his body to get the rest it needed. Hunith was sat by his side watching him and holding his hand. She looked up at Arthur "Thank you Sire, for giving me my son back and for caring for him so long. I can never repay you"

Arthur shook his head "I did very little I should have acted long ago" he admitted "I knew a long time ago right back to Morgana's head injury, but I was frightened to act"

Hunith stood up and approached Arthur "You did what you could, if you had acted to early it would have been a disaster. I do not blame you and nor will Merlin, I know he has come to think a lot of you"

"How is he?" Arthur enquired

"His leg is broken and his neck and body needs to recover from the pain the King caused with his collar" Hunith looked at her son

"I am going to remove it now" Arthur stepped forward but Hunith stopped him.

"No please, my uncle says it must not be removed yet, the surge of Magic will harm him in this state, he asked me to suggest that you allow a little magic through using your normal method, just so he heals quicker." She paused "I would love him not to wear it, he has had a collar since he was four, but we must be careful"

Arthur nodded "I will speak to Gaius and be guided by him, but you have my word he will be free of it as soon as it is safe." He put his hands on Hunith's shoulder "I have a lot to make up to you for what my family did, I cannot return your husband but I hope you feel you can stay here, I want to get to know you properly Aunt" Arthur was sincere in what he said, he really didn't want the three of them to leave but could understand if they wished to.

"It wasn't you, only your father and I do not blame you for his actions, my husband loved you as his own, as do I. We will stay" Hunith smiled

"Thank you, I must go and see the King, he still lives. Please have me called if Merlin wakes and if you need anything just ask"

Arthur left the room and with a heavy heart made his way to the Kings chambers. Gaius had said it was just a matter of time, but as yet the King had not given up his hold on life. Until he did Arthur's hands were tied in so many ways. As he passed the guards on the chamber door he walked in to see Gaius stood by the bed with two of the senior counsellors. It would be Sir Geoffrey's job to inform the people when the King was no more and that Arthur was the new King. Lord Edward was there to ensure that the King was cared for until he died and to witness the death.

Gaius left Uther's side and walked to Arthur. In a low voice so the others couldn't hear he spoke to the Prince "Sire he still lives, but it is a matter of time, there is nothing I can do"

Arthur nodded but asked the question he felt he should ask, after all the man in the bed was his father and King. "Could he be saved as Morgana was?"

Gaius kept his face neutral showing none of this thoughts "I doubt it Sire, the damage is more extensive, and anyway Merlin will not be in any condition for some time to help and Kilgarrah could not be forced to assist anyone else even if they had enough power." Gaius looked across to the bed "I think it best for all Sire that this takes its natural course. I realise he is your father but…."

Arthur sighed "Your right of course but I had to know and I wouldn't ask such a thing of Merlin, if he did recover it would after all mean all your deaths"

"Yet Merlin would do it, he is a gentle soul" Gaius said "If you asked him he would try"

"I know" Arthur admitted. Stepping forward he stared down at the man who had sired him and felt nothing but sadness that it should end like this, he wondered what would have happened if his mother had lived. Yet the man led in the bed had sent hundreds to a cruel and needless death and had treated his own family as worse than slaves. Using the thing he claimed to hate, magic, to control magic users and would have even used a magical creature, the dragon to kill even more. He hardened his heart and in a voice loud enough for all to hear said "Call me should anything change, I need to make plans for the approaching enemy"

As Arthur left the room he went towards the stairs to the cavern, before he did anything else he wanted to inform Kilgarrah that Uther was dead and that he could safely contact his dragonlord, once he woke. For the first time he ignored the guards as he walked down the staircase. He stood on the platform and immediately Kilgarrah flew down onto his perch "Uther Pendragon is dying, and Merlin's powers are awakening, he is unconscious at the moment but Gaius says he will be alright, but we must take care in removing his collar."

Kilgarrah let out a roar "I felt the magic shift I had hoped the butcher was already dead."

"It is my father you talk off" Arthur said still unwilling to hear such a word being used about his sire.

"Who he is does not change what he became" Kilgarrah said "You are not your father, you are the other half to the warlocks coin, you are the once and future King. Peace now has a chance."

"Yet I understand Morgause and Cenred approach with a large army, I will have to lead them to victory but I have no authority until Uther dies" Arthur said

"You have all the authority you need, you are regent even now. Have faith in yourself or your men will have none in you" Kilgarrah said wisely.

"If I free you now will you promise not to hurt my people?"

Kilgarrah snorted "You need to ask, my anger was against Uther Pendragon, but alas you cannot free me, for that you need the dragonlord. When he is fit get him to bring a virgin sword and then he can free me." He paused "Fear not for the Witch Morgause, Emrys has beaten her before and yet then he was not in full power. The witch you call sister has chosen wisely, she will help when the time comes" With that the dragon flew into the depths of the cavern.


	35. Chapter 35

Arthur went back to see Gaius realising he hadn't asked about Merlin and the power he would need to heal. After speaking to him they both went to were Merlin was sleeping. "Use the controller your father had it allows slightly more control over Merlin's magic. Release the control as you would with yours and then leave him."

Arthur did as he was asked and soon noticed a faint golden glow spread over Merlin "That is his magic healing him. We must let him sleep" Gaius told Arthur

Arthur turned to Gaius "I want to free the other collared ones, will it be safe to release them?"

"If you mean health wise I suggest you do the same with them but for a shorter period of time. Have you thought what you are going to do about them, you do have a war to fight and without them you will be at a grave disadvantage" Gaius cautioned

"I will not force them to fight for us, I will ask but I would be no better that Uther if I expected them to fight against their will" Arthur said.

Gaius nodded "I knew you would make the right decision, might I suggest however if they don't wish to fight you don't release then until after the fighting has finished, no point in giving Morgause more help. Once Merlin recovers you will be in a better position, his power will be greater than all theirs combined once he has learnt to handle it. My Grand Nephew is one of a kind"

"That might be best, how long before Merlin is healed? I will not make him kill but I hope he will be willing to help us defend the people" Arthur looked at the Physician.

The older man smiled "I believe there isn't much Merlin wouldn't do for you Sire. Give him a couple of days and he will be back to his normal self, controlling all his new levels of magic will I suspect take time."

Arthur headed down to the cell where the collared ones were kept. He approached and opened the door and walked in "The King is dying, I intend to free you as I promised no matter what your decision but can I ask we are expecting the Witch Morgause to attack Camelot soon with Cenred and his army. Will you be willing to help us overcome their sorcerers?"

Edwin looked at the Prince "And if we say no?"

"Then I will keep you collared until after the outcome then set you free, I will not risk you helping them. But you have my word you will be free. After King Uther has died I will revoke the laws on magic and you may live your lives in peace."

Alvarr spoke next "And the boy?"

"He was hurt and is recovering as we speak. I have been advised because of him wearing the collar for most of his life it should be removed with care. But I tell you now he is my cousin and will be treated with the due love and respect of that relationship, as will my Aunt the Lady Hunith and Uncle Gaius." Arthur said. "Do you wish to consider?"

Alvarr spoke once more "I for one will fight alongside you, Emrys is the other side to your coin"

Ari nodded "I will as well"

The others asked for time so Arthur turned to them all "I am going to speak to the council when I am done I will come with the physician and remove the collars on those willing to swear fealty to me. Those of you who wish not to aid me in defending my people will be given proper food and treatment until after the battle"

Arthur went to the council chambers where the full council were waiting for him. He sat in his father's place and looked round the table before speaking.

"King Uther is dying he is not expected to live the day, I am, as the Crown Prince and heir to the throne, therefore taking power as regent until his death." He paused "My first action as regent is to right a wrong that should never have happened. I realise that some of you are old enough to know the truth." He glared at the older members of the council daring them to object. "My Aunt the Lady Hunith will return to the position that is her due as will he son Lord Merlin. Lord Gaius will be accorded the respect of his rank." There was mutterings especially from the younger members "For those of you who do not know my father's grief over the loss of my mother turned to madness, Lady Hunith, has for years been forced by threats to her son's life to work as maid servant to Princess Morgana. Her husband was my mother's brother and murdered by my father years ago. My cousin was born in a cell in the dungeons and has been used as a collared one since he was four." Arthur waited for quiet to descend once more.

"Before we go further I must tell you that a army is at this very moment marching on Camelot led by King Cenred and the witch Morgause. I intend to lead the fight to defeat them. The collared ones have been given the choice to fight with me or stay in the cells, until the battle is over. My first act as King will be to renounce the ban on sorcery but first I have a war to win. We haven't the time to discuss his now as we have to act decisively."

One of the older Lords looked at Arthur with disgust "What gives you the right to overturn all your fathers work, let alone before he is dead? You are barely a man"

"I am man enough to be a seasoned warrior and also be your Crown Prince. If not me who will lead you?" Arthur demanded "Which of you will lead the battle? As to my father's laws I am my own man and have disapproved of much that has happened for many years. My father knew this but still made me Crown Prince. I will not repeal the ban until after his death but nor will I pretend to you what I intend to do"

There was uproar round the table but gradually the noise abated and it was silent once more. "Once the war is over we will discuss this further but now we must prepare for battle. But be sure of this anyone who treats my kin with disrespect will feel my wrath" Arthur them started to discuss the battle plans and the preparations need to defend Camelot. Even the unhappy nobles realised that now was not the time to act against the young Prince. They would have time once the battle was over.


	36. Chapter 36

As soon as they had finished discussing the plans for the defence of the castle and town Arthur called a meeting of his closest knights. He asked Elyan to be there as well. "Elyan you have been with the collared ones do you think they will help us? Can I trust them for should I keep them collared and in their cell until after the battle?"

Elyan looked thoughtful "You can trust Alvarr and Ari they are from druid stock and believe in the Once and Future King, they are also fond of Merlin, and maybe Gilli. Gilli is the weakest magic user. But I don't trust Edwin, Cedric or Jonus. Anyone of them would sell out to the highest bidder. Edwin in particular has a strong hatred for your father and I believe it will transfer to you, he wants vengeance."

Arthur nodded "I thought much the same. I will talk to them later. But first we must make plans. I don't intend to let the win but they have magic and a strong witch on their side so we have to plan. I hope that Alvarr and Ari have good defensive magic, I know it wasn't something they practiced, but that is how I would prefer to use it. It seems wrong to ask them to kill for us." He looked at the knights "Now I want your ideas"

The men talked through various plans, in the end Arthur made a decision and sent the men off to prepare. He went back to his father's room and found the King was still hanging on to life. Not stopping he went to the room next to his to see Merlin. The young boy was still sleeping, the golden glow still covering his body. Gaius and Hunith were by his side. "How is he?"

Gaius looked up "It is quite remarkable Sire, Merlin's magic has almost mended his broken bones and the bruising is fading. I have no idea however when he will waken, he must be using large resources to heal himself."

"Let him have all the time he needs, how is the King?" Arthur needed to know. He really needed to be the king before the battle started, if his father was to waken during the battle he could ruin everything.

"I don't know how he is holding on Sire. I had expected him to have passed by now" he paused "He has a strong will"

Arthur looked unhappy with what he was saying "But when will he die!"

"I don't know Sire, as I said he has lasted longer than I expected"

"But he will die? You are sure of that at least" Arthur demanded

"Sire until he draws his last breath nothing is certain. But I cannot see how he could recover" Gaius told the blonde.

Arthur walked closer to the bed and looked down at his cousin "I will not allow him to suffer any more. You have my word" with that he walked out of the room and down to the cells. Why was his father holding on to life? Should he finish it now? He knew if he did then his reign wouldn't be secure. There would be infighting among the nobles if he were to be seen to be a king slayer. He wished he had ensured his death before, but Arthur was concentrating on Merlin at the time and hadn't believed that his father was alive.

Riders were sent out to establish just how close the enemy were to Camelot. As many of the local villagers and townspeople had been moved into the castle and all the stores had been moved into the walls in case of a siege. Arthur had considered taking the fight to the enemy but there was nowhere suitable to meet the force where they would have the advantage. At least in the castle they would have the walls and battlements. Arthur intended that he and his men would fight the enemy in the town and surrounding countryside, only retreating into the walls if they had to.

The scouts came back later with news that the advanced forces would be arriving the next morning. Soon followed by the main force. They would be outnumbered two to one. Arthur knew that he had the advantage of knowing the area and that the castle itself would also help to alter the balance. He was most concerned about the magic. So he headed down to the cells and the sorcerers. Looking at them he asked "Have you come to a decision?"

Alvarr and Ari immediately stepped forward "We will side with you" Arthur thanked them

"If possible I would like you to help defend the castle, I hope not to have to ask you to use your magic to kill. And if you do then only the magic users, my men will take on the main army" Arthur looked at Gilli who looked back nervously.

"I won't judge you if you prefer not to join us. Your time in Camelot has not endeared you to us. I would prefer you say no if that's how you feel. I will release you as soon as the battle is over, and if we lose I'm sure Morgause will release you"

Then I will stay here" Gilli went and sat on the bench, and looked down at his hands.

Arthur then looked at the other three and made the decision for them. "You can also stay here. I know you do not wish to help me and I understand why, better to stay here than have my attention divided between the enemy in front and yourselves. Once we have won you will be free to go on your way. I will give you each a horse and supplies and a purse." The Prince hesitated before continuing "I don't think I would be any different if I were in your shoes."

Edwin looked at the Prince "So we get no choice, the Pendragon can't trust us"

"Well are you saying I can?" Arthur countered "Because I am willing to listen"

"I would soon as cut my own throat." Cedric snapped "I hope to be out and see you hang when Morgause captures you" Jonus nodded and said nothing.

Edwin looked at Arthur speculatively "I could be persuaded I am the strongest here you need me"

Arthur said nothing but just raised his eyebrow and waited.

"If you promised me the post as Court Sorcerer and lands" Edwin said "I could turn the tide in your favour."

"I think not. Merlin will have that post" Arthur said

"That boy! If he is so good they why are you using any of us?" Edwin sneered "All this talk of Emrys has turned your head"

"He was attacked by the King, he is recovering but even if he is ready in time, I will want his to defend only, he hates killing"

"That's what makes him weak, he has power what good will it be to him if he isn't willing to use it?"

"Magic has other uses that death and destruction, that was my father's way, it is not mine." Arthur turned to Alvarr and Ari "Come with me" after the two men and left he cell Arthur locked the door behind them "I will see you are fed and cared for but you will not have access to any of your magic until after the battle." With that he walked back up the stairs to the main castle


	37. Chapter 37

Arthur handed Alvarr and Ari over to Leon, before he left he told them "I will ask Gaius to check you over to see if it is safe to just release your collars or if you need to do it in stages, but for now I will increase the power you can draw on now. Leon will see you fed and housed. Rest and sleep well and thank you for agreeing to help me"

Leon went to fins a servant to fetch food and bedding. Alvarr looked at the Crown Prince "You are the Once and future King together with Emrys you will bring about Albion. It is a pleasure to serve you. May we see Emrys?"

"Again ask Gaius when he checks you before you sleep, I am guided by him on this. I will send him to you. One other thing speak of this to no one, as yet the King still lives"

As the Crown Prince walked away Alvarr turned to his friend. "That can't remain the case, Emrys must be free and Arthur the King or we will never see Albion"

Ari nodded "We must take care, magic must not be seen to play a part" he said "Or we might never see Albion, but one thing is for sure I will not see Emrys hurt further, what has happened to him should never be"

Alvarr smirked to his friend "We need to act tonight"

"Of course!" Ari grinned back "I don't know about you but I think I could manage a short glamour, enough to get us passed any guards"

Leon arrived back shortly afterwards and the men were soon given beds and food, Gaius arrived and said he thought that by morning they would be ready for their collars to be removed. "I know the Prince has increased your power already and unlike Merlin you were adults when you were collared, you may see Merlin in the morning he is sleeping and I don't want him disturbed tonight"

"Thank you. We don't pretend to have his power either so I am sure removing this" he gestured to the collar round his neck "To cause a problem" Ari admitted

"Thank you for agreeing to help Arthur, he is a far better man than his father" Gaius admitted. "It will be a good thing when he is gone."

"Will he go soon?" Alvarr asked

"He should have passed already, he has a strong will" Gaius left shaking his head as he headed back to the King's chambers, after all it would be deemed suspicious if the Court healer was not present until it was time for him to retire for the night.

Once the castle was quiet the two mages got up and Ari used his magic to make it appear they were still in their beds if anyone should glance, it would not fool close inspection but it was the best he could do with the power he had. Then they made their way to the King's chambers Alvarr using his magic to divert any guards they saw. As it happened there was a minimal guard within the castle overnight, as Arthur wanted as many men to be fresh in the morning as he expected the front of the army to arrive. So most men were watching the perimeter.

As the two men reached the Kings chambers they put a sleeping spell on the guards at the door then waited and listened before carefully opening the door. Gaius had left and so it was only two nobles who were sitting with the King. Both of them were dozing in their chairs. Alvarr and Ari couldn't believe their luck. They knew the two nobles where strong supporters of the King so no blame could be levied at the Prince. Alvarr cast his spell as Ari made sure the nobles did not waken until after the King was dead. They watched as the spell did its job. Just as Uther was taking his last gasping breath he opened his eyes and saw the mages and knew in those last moments that magic had won. Alvarr whispered the last words that the King would ever hear. "Emrys will be free and the dragon will fly again"

With that they slipped out and back to their rooms, none in the castle was any wiser they had ever left. Ari lifted the sleeping spell as they went round the corner and out of sight. They were in their beds before the bells sounded to announce the Kings death. Arthur was woken and went and stood as Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth recorded Uther Pendragon's time of death in the records. The two nobles bowed to Arthur knowing that they would need to ingratiate themselves if they wished to keep their status as councillors.

Arthur looked at them "You witnessed the Kings last breaths?"

As neither of the men wished to admit they had slept they nodded "We did Sire, he had a peaceful end."

Arthur looked at the body of the man who had sired him and wondered, the King did not look as if his end had been peaceful, as his expression was one of surprise and pain. But with two witnesses who had been fiercely loyal to the late King, he did not question further. Either way it was good news for the Kingdom and for Arthur and his family.

Gaius was not so easily fooled, but kept his thoughts to himself, after all he felt no sorrow at the tyrant's death. The man had caused his family immense disservice and caused Merlin not only to lose his father but be a prisoner all his life and to have no childhood to speak off. No it was good the man had gone and that they had a new King. He turned to Arthur and bowed "Your Majesty, the late King will need to be prepared for lying in state"

Arthur looked at the two Nobles "I assume as a last act to for your King you will wish to do that service. I will send a manservant to help you" he had a good idea that neither man was keen, but it was normal practice for those closest to the deceased to prepare them for viewing. So technically it was a great honour he was bestowing on them.

Arthur looked out of the window "It will be several hours before daylight. Geoffrey can you arrange for all the court to be in the throne room at first light."

Geoffrey looked at the young man, who not quite eighteen was now his King and he felt optimism for the future of the Kingdom, despite the threat of War. "I will sire. The servants will be dispatched in time to raise everyone."

Arthur went back towards his room and quietly went in to see Merlin. Hunith had clearly retired and left Merlin sleeping, but he was not alone Sir Gwaine was sat by the bed. He stirred as Arthur entered "I heard the bells, I assume you are now King"

"I will be in the morning" Arthur admitted "How is Merlin?"

"He sleeps like a babe, his colour is much better and he no longer seems to be in pain." Gwaine said looking fondly at the youngster. "So now his life can start, the last fourteen years haven't been good ones, he has a lot of making up to do"

"He does, and I will see to it that he can, Sir Gwaine will you take the position as his personal guar? there will be those who wish him ill and I don't want him to have to use his magic to repel them. He hates using magic for those things" Arthur asked the brunette

"Try and stop me Sire, my mother still considers Lady Hunith to be her best friend, even though she had no idea if she still lived. So I consider Merlin to be my brother in all but blood."

Arthur turned and went to his room, a new part of his life had just began and he had a lot to do if he was to ever hold his Kingdom together.


	38. Chapter 38

Arthur was ready at first light and walked to the throne room where the assembled court was waiting. Ari and Alvarr walked behind as his sorcerer guards, none the wiser that they now had far greater powers than before. As Arthur strode down the central aisle he looked around at the faces some supportive and some not so. It was now up to him to make this work, he wasn't a fool he knew he would have their support as the enemy approached, but afterwards would be a different matter.

Forcing himself to control his apprehension and not show weakness he walked towards the throne and stood before it. Reaching the front he turned and immediately spoke smiling at his sister as he did. "As you will know from the bells last night King Uther Pendragon has passed on. As the Crown Prince I now stand here to inform you that he is led in state for those who wish to see him. His funeral will be in two hours." He then waited for the ensuing muttering to die down. "We cannot delay the enemy forces will be with us. He will be laid in the crypts for rest. A full funeral service will be held once we have the comfort of time. I will lead the forces that will protect the people of Camelot. We will ride out to stop as many as we can before returning to Camelot to fight the main battle. Our strength against superior numbers is the castle and we will use it. I expect every man to play their part."

Geoffrey stepped forward and spoke "Sire as you ride into battle at the head, the council have held an emergency meeting and wish you crowned before you leave. We would have our King lead us"

Arthur was surprised and pleased. It would be a symbol to both his people and King Cenred that the people of Camelot were fully behind him. He knew that the council's decision would not have been unanimous but was neither less welcome. "Then I accept the councils will"

Geoffrey smiled and looked across at the senior councillor besides Arthur. Lord Aiken who nodded and stepped forward "We have not time for the full ceremony which will happen after the battle but now I ask Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth to perform the ceremony and make the Crown Prince our King."

Within ten minutes Arthur was Crowned King before the court, he then went out onto the balcony, Morgana at his side, immediately after Geoffrey had announced Uther's death. Sir Leon stepped forward "People of Camelot as we go to war to protect our homes from the enemy we will be led by our new King …Long live King Arthur of Camelot"

The crowd below cheered as Arthur stepped forward as their crowned King he waited for the noise to die down before speaking "The late kings will be laid to rest soon but a ceremony of remembrance will take place later as will a full coronation but for now my people we have an enemy to meet. You will all notice changes in my reign but I promise you all to look after all my people with love and fairness. Now we fight for our homes "For the Glory of Camelot!"

Arthur wasted no more time and as his men got ready to ride out he looked at Gaius "Can they safely be freed?"

"I believe so Sir"

Arthur turned to the two sorcerers and taking out the controller removed the collars. As he did so the two men teetered slightly before smiles of joy crossed their faces. "We thank you and will fight at your side" Alvarr said.

"I ask that you help defend Camelot but do not expect you to kill for her" Arthur told them.

"But that is why we will, that and Lord Emrys, we have both killed so many at least this is for the good." Alvarr explained.

Arthur turned "Come with me, we see Merlin before we leave for battle."

He quickly strode off and was soon at Merlin's bed side, the teenager was sat eating some broth. He looked remarkability perky Arthur gave his cousin a hug "It is good to see you awake, you have no more to fear"

Merlin looked up at his cheekily "I can see that you prat, you have a crown on your head"

"Merlin more respect for your King!" Hunith admonished

Arthur laughed "My Lady it is good to see him well I forgive him." Turning to Gaius "Can I free him before I leave?"

"You may Sire, but I fear he might find it difficult, may I suggest to open the collar but he leave it in place and I will take him to the great dragon who will help him cope with the surge of magical energy" Gaius said

Merlin jumped up "No I am helping in the battle!"

"No Merlin, I will not risk you I have Alvarr and Ari, you are to stay here"

Merlin looked at the two sorcerers for the first time "You are free! Oh thank you Arthur" he paused "Did you free the others?"

"They will be freed after the battle I could not risk it before" Arthur assured him

"Good their hearts are full of hate" the young warlock said, He hugged his two friends who in turn bowed

"Lord Emrys your time has come, it is an honour to have helped you, together with the Once and Future King you will free us all."

Merlin blushed "Just call me Merlin please" he pleaded.

Arthur released the collar. "Do what you must but stay safe, I don't want to lose you now"

With that Morgana walked in "Sister keep out cousin safe" he hugged them both and left. As Arthur left Merlin turned to Gaius and Morgana

"I have to be by his side" he protested

"First my boy you need Kilgarrah, come my Lady Morgana will you come with us?" Morgana nodded and all three made their way down to the cavern. As Arthur headed to speak to his army before quickly paying his respects to his father as he was laid in the crypt.

As the three figures approached the cavern Morgana spoke to her cousin "Don't worry you will be there I have seen it, together you and my brother will prevail." Never had she been so pleased to have the gift of sight.

Kilgarrah was sitting on his stony perch as the three much smaller figures arrived, he looked at Merlin and bowed "My dragonlord the time has come for us all to embrace our destiny."

Gaius looked at the great Dragon "I have brought him here as you asked do you wish me to remove his collar now?"

Kilgarrah gave the dragon equilivant of a smile. "Young Warlock when the collar is removed you will feel a great power, greater than anything before. When your collar was off last time your full powers had not awakened. Look into yourself I will help you"

Merlin nodded his slight frame shivering in anticipation, he could feel his magic rippling under the surface. Not yet full grown and still very gangly and all limbs he was still after all only fourteen. He was scared of what was to come but at the same time wanted to be at Arthur's side to protect him. "I am ready"

"Then come down the steps to my side" the dragon looked at Morgana "I am glad witch that you choice the path to light and not darkness, come with him to support the warlock."

The two young people walked down the steps and stood at the dragon's feet. For the first time seeing the manacle clearly that held the chain onto Kilgarrah. The shin around it was red and raw as it tugged at Kilgarrah flew. Merlin hissed in anger and went forward and touched the dragon's injury and healed it.

"Thank you young warlock, but it could have waited, you must take care not to over do things."

"I know you are my kin, I will not see you suffer if I can help" Merlin told him

"So like your parent, self-sacrificing and kind" Kilgarrah looked at Merlin then Morgana "Witch remove his collar."

Morgana carefully took the collar and separated the edges and removed it. As she did Merlin let out a hiss and his eyes went a solid golden colour. Morgana stepped forward and held him up as he stumbled. "Look into yourself Emrys" came the dragon's voice.

Merlin did as he was told "Follow the thread to your core and embrace it, draw it into your heart and then push it down so you have control" the deep voice was calm and helped Merlin to do as he was asked. He felt the connection with Kilgarrah as if they were one being. When he opened his eyes once more they were back to their normal blue.

Merlin looked around him with wonder as he felt his magic magnify everything he could see, his eyes rested on the chain "I will free you" he told the dragon "I just ask that you harm no one from Camelot Uther is dead and he alone should bare the blame for you being here"

"I will do as you ask" Kilgarrah looked at the small figure in front of him "What a small figure to hold such power yet be so kind. Bo behind this pillar and there you will find your father's things I have protected them all these years. You will find his cape and wrapped within is his sword, with that sword you can free me, listen to its power and it will guide you"

Merlin stumbled and found the cape, he touched it with reverence, being the first thing he had touched that had been his fathers. He wrapped it round himself almost drowning his slight frame in it. Then picking up the sword he did as he had been asked. The swung the sword downwards at the same time saying words he hardly understood. The huge chain and its manacle disintegrated. Kilgarrah was free once more.

The dragon roared out in relief at his freedom, the chain has also bond some of his magic and it was so good to be free again. He then looked down at Merlin and Morgana "Climb onto my back, you need to be at your kings side for Albion to become reality." He paused "But remember I am not a horse, I will carry you anywhere willingly but the witch shall not sit on my back again"

Morgana and Merlin climbed up into the huge beasts back and Merlin shouted out to Gaius "Take care of mother and tell her I will be back soon" with that Kilgarrah took off and headed to the exit and the fresh air he so missed. Kilgarrah thrilled at the feel of space as he flew his dragonlord towards were Arthur was already fighting. His Knights and the two mages at his side. As they approached Merlin and Morgana could see Morgause and Cenred nearing the Kings position. Kilgarrah swooped downwards and landed before King Arthur scattering both enemy and friend as he landed. Merlin and Morgana slid of the dragons back and Merlin stood at Arthur's side before Morgause and Cenred.

Arthur looked in surprise and annoyance at Merlin "What are you doing here?" he demanded

"I have come to stop Morgause once and for all." Merlin stated, sounding much older than his years.

Morgause looked at Merlin in surprise "So the boy finally arrives and my sister. Have you come to join me to be=ring magic back to the lands?" she demanded

"Never" Merlin told her "You are full of hatred, you would not free magic but bind it to you"

"And you sister, you were born to be a High Priestess, join me now and I will see you at the throne of Camelot where you belong"

Morgana looked at the woman she knew in her heart to be her sister "I can never join you! As Merlin says you are full of hatred, you would treat non magic users as Uther treated our kind, we must live together if we are to see Albion" Arthur felt he had never seen his sister look so magnificent as she did at that moment, "If I am indeed a High Priestess I will use my powers for the good not evil. Arthur is the true Once and Future King"

Merlin stepped forward and faced his nemesis, Arthur also stepped forward to stop him "You said your magic was not for killing leave her to me" he pleaded.

Merlin gave a small and bitter smile "I leave King Cenred to you, Morgause is mine."

With that Morgause launched spell after spell at Merlin who repelled them easily then he returned a spell of his own and the battle was on. Merlin clearly had the stringer magic but he was unpractised and his control was poor so it took sometime before he had Morgause defenceless before him "Morgause give me your word before the gods that you will live in peace and you may live"

Morgause answered him by once more launching an attack, so Merlin threw another spell that held Morgause, unable to move she was defenceless as he slowly, and as gently as he could, bond her magic and removed it into the earth.

"I am sorry Morgause I will not kill you, although you may wish I did. Learn to live in peace." Merlin was saddened by what he had done he turned to Arthur "I leave King Cenred to you"

Cenred looked at Morgause and then Merlin "Who are you?"

Merlin looked at his but didn't answer so Morgana spoke up "He is Emrys, a boy you left to rot with his mother your cousin the Lady Hunith, had you been a man he would have been brought up in your kingdom."

Cenred looked stunned for a moment but then launched his attack on Arthur, knowing his only chance was to kill the younger king. With Morgause rendered powerless once more it was all down to him. The fight was savage but short lived and Arthur beat the older King and as his sword pierced the other man's chest Arthur looked him in the eye. "You abandoned your own kin, to a live of servitude and unhappiness, for that I kill you"

Kilgarrah roared and the soldiers of the opposition realising both their leaders were finished left the battle field as quickly as they could leaving their dead and injured behind.

Morgause was not finished without her magic she was an empty shell but she found enough strength to pick up a fallen sword and strike at Merlin who was ill prepared for the attack. But just before the blade entered his chest she fell to the ground. Morgana had used her magic to make an axe lying nearby to fly up and kill her sister. She paled as what she had done sank in, Arthur caught his sister before she fell. "I killed her" she muttered

"You saved my life" Merlin muttered at the same time.

"We have all killed today, lets hope it is a long time before we need to kill again." Arthur told them. "Come on lets go home"

Merlin turned to Kilgarrah "Go and fly free my friend, make up for lost time and I will see you soon."

Kilgarrah looked at the group before him "I will return, I want to see Albion born again, what's more young warlock I know of a dragon's egg, you need to hatch" with that he flew off.

As the army returned to Camelot the new King was greeted by crowds of cheering townsfolk. Arthur went onto the balcony as soon as he could and announced "Today we won a battle but we couldn't have done it without magic, so from his day forth the ban on magic shall be lifted. Today my cousin Merlin Emrys, my sister Morgana and two of the collared ones help the army defeat the enemy and they will all be rewarded." He paused as the townsfolk reacted to the news "We were told magic was evil it is not, I have spoken to Merlin and he, and the others, will use their magic to help crops grow, heal the sick and make our kingdom prosper. Later today the other collared ones will be freed, they will leave the kingdom to seek out new lives and if anyone wishes to leave because of the changes they may also leave. If you stay work with us to see a better place, together with Magic."

Later as Arthur and Merlin stood on the battlements looking over the town Merlin looked at his cousin and friend "We will make this work, I will be by your side always and Morgana will learn with Gaius's help how to use her powers, she will make a find High Priestess" he got on one knee before his King "I Merlin Emrys last of the dragonlords offer my fealty to you King Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur smiled and made Merlin stand up "Merlin I accept your fealty, although why I deserve it I do not know. But I promise you this in return, you and your family will be honoured and I hope to somehow try to make it up to you all that has happened. I know I can't rule without you we are two sides of the same coin. We are both young and have much growing up to do, but I rather think your mother will make sure we stay on the right track." He smiled and continued "Come on we both need an early night, I have a full coronation tomorrow then I have to name my Court Warlock and High Priestess. Together we will create Albion"

The End


End file.
